A Holiday Tail
by Glorioux
Summary: " What I will propose to you, might grant you the solace you been seeking for you and your friends. It will, of course, come at a small personal cost to you" -Lucius . Will Hermione accept a proposal that will bring happiness to many? Complete
1. The aftermath

**JKR owns the HP characters I do the story**

JKR Rules, I wish I did.

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I write **

This one goes to all the animal lovers and to all my wonderful readers.

* * *

**Holiday Tail**

"Hermione, please wait for me."

The battle was winding down, and Hermione just wanted to be left alone. Harry was calling her, but after seeing Fred coming down, all she wanted to do was hide.

"Harry," she went to him and allowed his embrace.

"Oh, my Mione, I want you so much, I must have your warm body, let me in," Harry whispered as he pressed his hardness against her and tried to open her jeans. He was trembling with desire, and his eyes were nearly closed.

What was this? She had just kissed Ron and was full of him, not that she didn't care about the same for Harry; however, last thing she saw was Harry kissing Ginny.

He was groaning, "Please help me, I cannot get your zipper open."

She looked around they were just by one of the ruins, nevertheless, she didn't want to have sex like this. During the months together, Harry and she had done a little experimentation, but this was doing 'it', and this wasn't the right moment for "it".

She pushed him and ran, "Harry, I cannot, I am really sorry."

"Don't leave me, HERMIONE," she heard his screams and covered her ears while she ran.

On her way to Hogwarts, she found Lucius and Draco sitting on the ground, looking ill and in bad shape.

Draco was sobbing, "All of the dead, Hogwarts destroyed, so much destruction, Vince, my poor Vince, oh Vince."

Lucius held his son, to his chest, and sat Draco between his legs; the evil, Dark-wizard crying and holding his son as if he were a baby.

Hermione fell to her knees, and surrounded them both as she best could with her shorter arms. She then caressed both Lucius and Draco's heads and kissed their cheeks every now and then. She was still unsure how long they stayed there. She didn't even like them or care about them, nevertheless there was a pervasive feeling amongst them of being linked by something neither could understand that day or even later.

She then stood up and stretched her hand to both. Lucius partially carried Draco, who was limp as a rag doll; and Hermione held on to Lucius' free arm.

Everyone was a loser today; Hermione had reached that conclusion as she meditated over today's events. She started to walk ahead wanting to sort out her emotions; she was conflicted; she had felt intense desire for both of the wizards. The throbbing between her legs had barely calmed.

It was not just desire but better put a burning lust. She had deduced, now she felt better; to be the side effect all the deaths she had witnessed. Albeit she had read about it, there was a nagging fear that this was even more, beyond it. She thought they had felt it as well.

They decided to cut thru the ruins to get to Hogwarts when they all ran into a scene she would always wish to forget.

Right against one of the old walls, Harry was going at it with Narcissa as if there was not tomorrow. What was left of his trousers pooled at his feet, and the older witch, her torn robe over her hips, was wrapped around Harry as if she was a climbing vine with her porcelain legs wrapped around his hips, with her back against the damaged wall.

Lucius and Draco just stood still, frozen, when Hermione did something unexpected. She ran towards the engaged couple, and it was the only comment made by Draco, "Granger, wow, she is a lioness."

He was right, and Hermione blushed every time she remembered, in full rage, she started pounding on Harry's back, who still had Narcissa against the wall. This didn't work, and she tried to pry them apart, trying to get between them, she considered pulling him out of her, literally, and tried to squeeze her hand between their pelvises; she never stopped screaming, "How could you? Don't you have any decency, how could you?"

Even in her mind she was unclear to whom the recrimination was directed to, but when Draco asked, her honest answer was, "To both."

Neither Harry nor Narcissa missed a beat. They were in a world of their own, both trying to exorcise something.

It was now Lucius turn to do something for her. He came and pulled her away, took her in his arms and carried her towards Draco while she fought him, "Put me down, they are pigs, they have no right, everyone has suffered too much, put me down." She was kicking, raging and screaming. She kept pleading on and on.

"Shh, Miss Granger, shh, nothing matters, nothing, we all have caused so many deaths, this is nothing, who cares, you and Draco are safe, shh, my poor children, shh, little witch, so much evil, shh."

Lucius finally lowered her to the ground, and held Draco with one arm and Hermione with the other to his side. Lucius held the younger people by their shoulder and brought them to his chest and let them both cry. Nothing else was said that day. They stayed holding for what it seemed a long time. He didn't cry, just kept shushing the pair and just held them on close to him.

She didn't remember going back to Hogwarts, or even seeing the Malfoys afterwards, but she would never forget the love and compassion pouring out her former nemesis.

**Aftermath**

Harry would later tell her, "Mione, believe me, I swear I do not recall any of it. Next thing I knew, I was in a quiet room mourning the dead with all the Weasleys."

Draco had never mentioned either. All she knew was that Narcissa had left and only took a dowry and a house. Rumors were that she had her own vaults. She was still wealthy and now divorced; the Black holdings reverted to her. Draco was still to mention her, but he often talked about Lucius. They had worked at the same office for over a year. They came after their graduation and a stint at the same university where they had developed a casual acquaintance relationship.

**The Golden Trio's Trial Triad-**

Harry and Ron both had continued pursuing her on and off. It had been a few years since the battle. Ginny and Harry had been engaged but Ginny found out about Narcissa, and everything was very unpleasant for a while.

"Hermione, Ron and I have a proposal for you." She was reading, and the two wizards were sharing the couch with her. They were watching the telly at her parent's house. The house was large, had been in the family for several generations and was an elegant, well appointed home, complete with house help and snacks on demand.

The wizards loved spending several nights a week at the Grangers, since it meant hot meals cooked without magic, heated swimming pool, billiards, and other comforts that money could buy. They had been surprised to find out their Hermione came of old money, just like several of the other of the muggles who attended Hogwarts.

Camilla sat between Harry and Hermione. She was the dog that Harry had given Hermione last year as a present, after Hagrid gave her to him. It was Fluffy's spawn. As to the how, it was a mystery, because the mother was a 14 pound dog.

Camilla, a 17 pound white fuzz ball had three heads like his father, but not all the time, she would "pop" an extra-head when upset, or when she sensed danger, or just whenever she felt an extra-head would come in handy. She was presently harassing Cross who was patient with the insolent half-demon dog, mostly because of the snacks that she could get them with her prodigious abilities. Cross considered her a goddess and treated her as on. Needless to say he had gained a few extra grams.

Harry and Ron wanted to move in together with her. She was led to believe after snogging three ways, while she snogged with each as the other one caressed her, that this was the beginning of a love-triad.

She had consulted with her mother before moving with the duo, "Hermione, dear, you are still very young and living with one man is not too bad, but two and no commitment? — Hmm, Your call, but be careful with your heart. I like the young men, but you are the one always looking after them. Be careful honey, you have already gone through too much pain." They all had, moreover both women were still trying to get over her father's recent death, and she finally decided it was the thing to do.

And of course, she didn't listen. She thought it was honeymoon time. What a fool, too much reading and no action, Draco was right about that. At least was his theme through their university. She thought they meant a real triad, sex and all of that.

She read all about the subject and was wondering about a sex schedule, or would they try together? Oh Merlin incarnated, so many choices, from small scale caressing and kissing to major action; they would talk about it. She was so excited.

She went lingerie shopping; her drawers were full of little nothings. Her mother took her to her favorite boutiques in Paris and pushed to buy ruffled knickers, animal prints, lace confections, corsets, silk stockings, and she couldn't wait. Her mother suggested a hassle-free contraceptive implant, not to worry about pills and to be safe. Her mother wanted her to be happy and kept waiting for the news of the triad adventures.

But alas, what they had meant was cleaning, cooking, and getting them ready to go in their haunts, ehem, emergency Auror training. And yes, lots of snogging and occasional oral sex, one way. Actually she serviced them when they were too upset over their conquests, but she didn't know that was the reason.

Their excuse, "Mione, we love you, but you are too innocent and right now we are into checking what is out there, just the boys for now. We want you here away from the bad wolves. Later when we are ready and have more expertise, if you understand; we want to be ready to be the best for our witch, our partner, our best girl. We will first have a bonding ceremony, soon, very soon."

She was so gullible and it killed her later to remember her folly. She should have known better, they all slept together in the same bed and never ever touched each other when she was around. Draco and his friends were sure to keep her up to date with the news of all their misbehaving, but she didn't believe him.

"Witch of my dreams, guess who I saw last night at the Devil's Nest? They were shagging on the dance floor,"…or, "Did Draco tell you about yesterday? The dynamic duo were shagging the same witch in the men's loo,"… or, "Three witches, just out of Hogwarts, making a scene at the restaurant with the duo, and, and…"

She didn't believe her own warnings until the day came when she found their true nature, the sewer-rats pretending to be wizards.

She had, early that day, Port-keyed to Marseille to buy all the fixings for a bouillabaisse, a delicious fish soup. She had bought several baguettes, long French bread out the oven, French butter, a fine soft cheese, a chocolate gateaux filled with white chocolate mousse, and a great Bordeaux wine. It was a surprise for their three month anniversary.

Her grandmother was French, and Hermione had spent many of her summers at their wine farm at Bordeaux. Thus, she had early learned to cook country fare, simple and just delicious. She had an extensive knowledge of cheeses and wines and where to shop for the best ingredients.

Upon her return, what she found were her soon be ex-wizards, had jump-started the day's celebration. They were in the guest rooms, with the predictable witches, Lavender, and Ginny, engaged in a fiesta of loud sex.

Sad to say but that was the incentive she needed. It brought her back to reality, and she moved out the same day but not before casting nasty form of the _Petrificus Totalis_ in a bit of anger. She sent George a little later to unfreeze them.

George came back to her parent's home and commented the duo had the longest shag ever. They drank firewhisky and laughed. "Too bad my heart has been taken for Angelina, if not I would have made you a better boyfriend."

* * *

A/N... Next Chapter, a letter arrives, decisions.

**A/N Blessings to all those who read this story, and to the wonderful reviews**


	2. An Owl, and an Invitation to Malfoy Mano

**JKR owns the recognizable parts.**

**This fiction is for all the readers out there. It promises a good ending.**

**As promised second chapter, I might try to post another tonight.**

**don't make hasty conclusions, read ahead. Things are not what they same.**

* * *

**~``*o*``~**

**Later that year, 22 December 0:32 AM.**

She blamed all in depression. Less than four years had passed since the battle and there had been too many deaths, too many losses. Her mom was just recuperating from the attack from Hogwarts punks during her past summer visit to Diago Alley, a few days after Hermione had come back home, and less than a year after her dad had been murdered.

Her dad was found death after he left the surgery last year, and the murder wasn't yet resolved. Harry wanted to investigate it, although it didn't appear to be magical in nature. Ron had recommended that it should go to the Muggle authorities because it was plain robbery.

She didn't believe that, neither did Kingsley. Although money was missing and so were other expensive tools and items, it had the feel of being staged; the items missing were too visible as to distract their attention. Whoever had done it, targeted their home a day when house help had their free day.

Her father had a headache and had decided to go home early. He had started to get nasty migraines and would have to go home. She was at the University, and her mom had left earlier to get her hair done for an appointment she had for days.

Hermione was certain that it had to do with Death Eaters. After Diago Alley's attack, the one day she had convinced her mother to go, Dr. Granger had left and moved to France, at least for now. Her parent's house was all locked, and she was living in a townhouse that belonged to her grandparents, and her father had willed to her.

Her mother was under a protection charm, and the French farm home was connected to Floo and monitored 24/7. Her poor mother, she was so pretty and passed for her oldest sister, she hopped she would love again. She had a couple of suitors, both Wizards that she met during receptions at the Ministry. One was Zacharias Smith's uncle, but she didn't want any involvements. Hermione and her mother both wished their father and husband, respectively, was back.

Fred, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Colin, Snape, so many fallen. She even felt sad for Crabbe, what a life. He just wanted to be like Draco. In a way, she thought he was one of the saddest victims of all; a young thug who wasn't able to control his magic well, but wanted to be somebody that his hero Draco would appreciate. Really so much tragedy, they were all a bit damaged, yes, including her.

And she also missed Dumbledore. Albeit th old man had been his own brand of a tyrant, she missed him, even if so many young had died; yes, she missed them all, yes even Vince. The losses have left a big hole in so many lives.

The other of her sorrows was Harry's immersion in self-gratification; she was sure he sought to forget, to quit feeling guilty for the fallen. His worse pain was for Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin and for Fred, really for all. Ron was experiencing some of the same, and that was the only reason she still talked to them, because of their common thread.

Yes, the dead kept coming back. She remembered what her Dad used to say, "We are in England not in Sierra Leon; what was that old coot thinking, who could think of using children to fight an adult war." What was the old headmaster thinking about? Hermione often pondered that question.

She thought at times that was the reason that Henry and Ron were acting so unbalanced and behaved so stupid, like buffoons. One thing was certain, something had changed them all. If only she could find a way to undo it, she was smart after all. She was so alone and sad; yes, Hermione Granger was a very lonely witch.

Or was she? She knew a few people, and then, there was Draco, THE PEST. They have been working together since January this year, and he had managed to perturb her life in not a good way.

He had recently told her, "Granger, did you know I have to 'play' solo everyday after work? Considering it is your fault that I cannot even function and have normal dates, how about if you come home with me and 'give' me a hand? Be a dear and have compassion."

"Malfoy, don't be so vulgar, we are at an office, and we are professionals." She would answer in a huff.

"Because I tell you I play solitaire, and it is boring. Why do it when we could be playing a hand of gin rummy instead." And he would give her a blinding smile. He would throw her air kisses, found out from Justin that xxx-ooo, meant kisses and hugs, and he had gotten to write xxx wherever he could.

He was really a major pain; however Hermione had mixed feelings, in a way she believed that he was kind of not responsible for his actions; that was a tough call. Face it, she found an excuse for everyone, she was hopeless.

Narcissa was long gone. She divorced Lucius shortly after the battle. Shagging Harry out in the open must have been the trigger. Well, maybe not so open, it happened under an alcove by an entrance. She could still remember as she first came upon them and right by her side were Draco and Lucius. It had to go down as the most embarrassing event in her twenty-three years, phew. Whatever drew her to try to separate them, dear Helga's rolling pin. She needed to stay away from those thoughts; they made her embarrassed and upset.

Yes, it was bed time for the witch, a lot to do tomorrow, baking cookies and such. Oh yeah, the way out exciting life of a single-witch.

And the noise started just as she had gone to bed.

"Tap, tap, tap," and where was it coming from?

"Woof, woof, woof," "Camellia quietly barked in response

"Tap." "Woof?" "Woof, Woof, woof…"

_"Camellia, quiet, shh, yeah, that_ is a good girl. And what have we talked about the head popping inside the house? It is a no-no and it is past twelve; one head, only one, because three are way too noisy."

And she was interrupted by another succession of, "TaP, tAP, TAP," each louder than the one before.

_It must be an owl was at the delivery window, darn_. She thought.

The knocks were followed by more excited barks from Camellia, the fluffy, sometimes, three-headed-wonder-dog.

"Who on earth can be sending an owl at this forsaken time of the day, I will never be able to go back to sleep. Grrr, ugh, darn, it better not be from either one of those fledging Casanovas."

The pesky wizards, were, indeed, Hermione's Public-Enemies-Number-one. They were the bane of her existence, and the very reason why she unplugged the phone and closed her Floo, but for emergencies, every night.

When drunk and alone, after their midnight haunts, they would owl her to come by Grimmauld place, or they used to Floo before she got wiser.

'_Mione, love, our one-third, without you we're incomplete. We miss you all the time; we are so lonely. Do you remember when you used to cook those extra comforting early morning breakfasts? We just love your American pancakes, come over, we miss you and want to see you. Why did you leave us? We were just being a little crazy. Please forgive us and come back. We are ready to be your devoted loving wizards. P.S. We miss your cold little feet_, _we will warm them up and all you body as well."_

_We want to see you!_ Indeed, more like, _come and cook for us_, the message was always loud and clear, and they were not even smart. The nerve the two rodents had or had they cojones? As her Tia Rosie used to say.

_Come and lick their wounds after another night unsuccessful witch hunting?_ Would have been a more accurate and honest request?

_Never more, nope, now way in hell, the nurse Mione was gone, and by Merlin's wand, wasn't coming back, Auf Wiedersehen, Ciao, Adios Amigos, Au Revoir; _she hoped and prayed. However, she knew that if they offer her a real marriage, she would run to them. She had no pride, another fact which made her even more upset.

No, no way, this one, the new updated, upgraded, better, assertive, Hermione's release, version 2.1.1 said, "NO, but hell NO, double, triple buggery wankers," no sir, no way, they had another thing coming.

However, as the puffed-up witch approached the window, her heart did a flip.

Camellia, right behind her heels, was being brave astutely using her human as a shield, after all you never knew. Cam had watched in the telly about human-shields; and she was one smart cookie and knew more than she let others see. After all, Camellia was not only a dog, but also a daughter of the underworld, thus she was mighty smart, and the shield thing worked fine for her. So she stuck one head around her human's leg, sniffed the air and growled for a little extra-'so fierce'-effect.

The regal, snowy owl, wore a gold chain with a solid gold bejeweled pendant (she hope it was not real). It read, MM in fancy script, and below, in raised letters, a flourish and a name: L'roy.

Was L'roy the name of the carrier? Aha, only one wizard could flaunt wealth in such a decadent and arrogant manner. L'roy flew in and perched itself royally on the owl perch made by her late father for Hermione. He had made it during a wood turning class.

L'roy stood at the perch; his face disdainfully turned away from the witch and haughtily stretched a leg which had a space-age, extra-light titanium case tied with soft leather bindings.

'_Human, take it, do your job, and pay me, chop, chop. And quill your answer pronto, time is gold. I do need my shut eye.' _Hermione swore it had just talked inside her head, a sort of Legilemency. It had to be, leave it to Lucius to own an owl that was more than met the eye; but then again, it was late, and she was tired, and she had probably imagined it.

She retrieved the container, but before opening it, "Young lady, out, no more growling, it is too early or too late- ah do you also want an owl biscuit, there you go- and you mister, Camellia only one and skedaddle."

"And, you, yes, L'roy, it isn't poisoned your highness. If you must know, I just made them myself, damn Malfoys, even their owls are prats, go figure."

The owl held the treat on his beak just thinking about it and finally started eating it, rather cautiously. Hermione gave the owl an evil eye, and he winked? No, no way, it was too late in the evening.

She took out the festive gold (probably real gold leaf) embossed, hand-pressed Japanese rice paper and read the elegantly written script:

*```~~~*~~~```*  
_My dear lovely Miss Granger, I have an urgent proposition for you._

_Excuse the late or early hour, but today 22nd of December is Yule. Simply because it cannot be yesterday by the time this scroll reaches you, and time is wasting. Tonight, I do mean a few hours ago, I finished reading and deciphering a fascinating manuscript we recently found, and after I read it, I knew it was for you. Draco fully agrees. Needless to say, we are both static with joy at the prospect of having our dreams fulfilled, all of them._

_What I will propose to you, might grant you the solace you been seeking for you and your friends. It will, of course, come at a small personal cost to you._

_Alas, everything has a price. But not to worry dear witch, I am nearly sure the cost will bring you much pleasure, so in a sense is free to you. You should know the price is not money; and let's be honest, we don't need any. It is of a more personal, delicate nature, one surely guaranteed to make us all happy._

_Forgive my presumptions and put aside your hatred when you read this. I know my recent behavior does not speak well for myself, and that Draco's impertinence has caused you a lot of distress in the past and possibly at present. His current misbehavior is a result of the influence of your innumerable charms. They confuse him, and he just wants to posses you. He is just a young lad and cannot control his raising desires around you, he needs to learn. Please forgive your here humble servant and his wayward son for past misunderstandings. He really lives for you and says you totally detest him. So I am sincerely hoping that will change, and you will include me in your future favorite circle of friends._

_We, Malfoy men, might be perceived as dark and arrogant, it is so, and I will no deny it. Yes, we are desirable, handsome, and elegant beyond comprehension. So, why be humble? We are made of superior stock, better than most, and we have for once recognized your intrinsically superior value._

_Being expert connoisseurs of unique items, we have long bowed to your beauty and might, and we revere the ground where you walk. And do forgive me; I rejoiced when the young buffoons made a mess of their chance to posses such a rare jewel, Draco and I went to France to celebrate the auspicious event. I am also sorry that everyone heard about it, thanks to carrot-top's indiscrete tongue. You cannot feed pearls to swine._

_Please get ready and come over, or come as you are in your sexy negligee, it is all just fine. I will not try, neither will my son, I swear upon my honor, to even lift a finger, or do anything to harm or offend you._

_Be so kind and inform me right away, by means of L'roy, as to when we might expect your arrival. In an hour or less will be fine, if sooner much better, don't need to pack we can get all that you need if that is your wish. If you want to sleep some more, do it here, we have a suite waiting for you._

_About L'roy, he only eats organically raised food and only whole grains and no fruit. Please no raw meat, it gives him indigestion. He is fond of the mouse cookies and the buffalo mini-cakes from the new Owl bakery in Diagon Alley. The one operated by Mrs. Maxime Hagrid, surely you are acquainted with the establishment._

_I thought you might want to make a note, just in case you would like to stock up for future correspondences. He is also fond of a scratch above the left side of his beak; just say, scratch, and he will not peck you. After that he will be your captive, trust me._

_I am anxiously waiting for your response. The gift/proposition I am offering will be worth your time. Remember when you come to the Malfoys you are safe as babe in the nursery, as you remember I am under magic restrictions. I turn this missive to my son, he is anxious and wants to convey you a message._

_Your servant at your feet, or wherever or whoever you may wish,_

_Earl Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. Granger, Father says wear warm clothes, sturdy shoes, and if you wish to carry along that furry pest you bring into the ministry, go ahead. In any case she likes me best. Now, I Draco, tell you: wear something tight and sexy; in dark green if it is not much trouble, forget the warm stuff, I will keep you warmer than you would like._

_Ah, do make sure to wear some of those sexy kickers you wear to the office, yes, I see them when you bend sometimes, but I am just too polite to tell you. Besides if I told you there would be no more bending. _

_BTW, I like the ones with the red doted with the white ruffles, or one the animal prints, my favorite are the zebra's, or no knickers is even better. Matching bra would be lovely. I like peeling a delicious witch's layers. Lastly, my father cannot vouch for me, and I can guarantee you won't be safe in your room with me around. Let's face it, you don't know yet but I am the one that will make you happy. Quit shopping around._

Xxxxx (I'm not saying where)

_Draco, the one you have been waiting for_

* * *

A/N Auf Wiedershen, Au Revoir, Adios = Good bye.

Amigos = Friends

Cojones = Bollocks

If I was Hermione, I would go. Granted Harry is also nice, but when he is with Ron he is hopeless. I am always finding ways to torment him.

Happy Holidays, if you like the story do drop me a review.


	3. Taking a chance

**JKR owns the HP characters I do the story**

**This chapter has several reps of the animal kingdom; it is a Holiday story after all. I hope you enjoy them. When I say demon, it means a spirit from Hades, from Hades. They are not a bad thing. It is the old Greek word for spirit.**

**This is for all the readers. It will have smut but subdued. Enjoy it.**

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

* * *

**Where an Owl is more than a Bird.**

As she finished reading, she wanted to wring Draco Malfoy's neck. Her face flushed in anger. _The Malfoys, the fools, and what else do you wish for, your majesties_? Draco had been checking her knickers whenever she bent; she was mortified; he was a ferret, Agent Provocateur, gossiper, trouble maker and whatever other derogatory statement may apply.

_Ah, I guess her peanut butter and rabbit chunk biscuits might not be good for the Royal Highness here, King Owl. Scratching? Not during your life, I don't want to loose a finger. _Those were her thoughts as she worked herself into an angrier state each second that went by.

After reading the last words for the third time, Hermione threw the scroll, and "GRRRRR," she emitted a fierce loud growl. At this, the white and brown fur ball scurried under the table for cover.

The owl looked at her with respect. _Wow, she is a babe_, he thought to himself.

L'roy was no fool; he missed the Manor's mistress and fervently hoped for her return. The witches were ne of the reasons he like this realm, they were beautiful and true eye candy; and besides, they would kiss you and scratch you on demand, but first things first.

However this new Mistress would do just fine. He was a daemon owl, and yes Lucius knew it and had a contract with him. He served as a hidden resource and only delivered important missives. L'roy had recognized the granddaughter of Cerberus, she was one good looking thing, and did she ever transform into her demon's form; a she-demon who would have known? He hoped his two wizards would snag this prize witch.

".. I despise those Malfoy-two-face scum, womanizers, liars, users-" Hermione ranted, but suddenly she remembered something in the letter, wait, a scroll found, and solace? Today she had no plans, Yule, solstice, it had a ring of possibilities.

Her dislike to have casual date sex had made her unpopular, and her wanting to stay away from the Casanovas kept her away from the Burrow, so her life was rather lonely at the time. They would get drunk, randy and both would turn into Octopuses because they would always come dateless hoping to catch her in a bad day. She had held on to the piece of skin for this long, minus well make it an event. Knickers with ruffles, how about the holiday ones? That was a thought.

Once, she would have welcomed her duo, well six months ago to be exact. The three months they lived together left a bad taste in her mouth. This year has been sad, ridiculous, and even humorous if you thought about it really hard. True she missed the baboons at times, their snogs, and their company, and they were tasty, or at least parts of them were.

She suspected the duo's 'no-sex rule' was fear of getting her pregnant or getting in too deep; hence they could go to Hades and back for all she cared. One more reason she needed to do something else, to find someone, because her wish was to stay away from them.

The memory of them shagging the two witches was still engraved and would forever burn inside her memory where it festered. She had been in-love with them since she was eleven, and the betrayal was a lot more that she was able to handle.

With those thoughts circling around her head, the idea that she might owe Lucius and Draco a chance took root in her troubled mind. She had felt responsible about Harry's actions involving Narcissa. He had tried to have sex with her, but seeing him with Ginny had made her feel like second best therefore spurning his offer. Oh well, that was past and behind her.

She often wondered if Narcissa was still seeing Harry and the reason Ginny had given up on him. Maybe that was the proposal, some bizarre revenge against Harry, if so she was out.

Then the sadness went away; it happened when L'roy hooted angrily and stood on the chair next to hers. _Chop, Chop_, _girlie_, he seemed to be saying, no he was actually talking inside her head, she needed human company.

Crookshanks, her half-kneazle, who had woken up with all the commotion looked at L'roy, totally amazed. _That is some large bird and looks quite tasty, but what is with up with the Mr. T's gold chain? W_ondered Crookshanks, who had learned a lot of human expressions with Camellia, who turned on the telly as soon as Hermione was out.* She loved the A-team re-runs and loved the news.

He looked at Camellia that communicated him by means of animal Legilimency: "_Hey feline fool, he is not a chicken; he is a large O-W-L. You seen them before right? He is just overfed and wears fine jewels. So don't get ideas, the human will hex you to bits, besides I find him rather handsome?"_

The large orange cat seemed annoyed at the explanation. "_I knew that, and for your info I am not your average feline, I am a half-kneazle. Will you ever get that?"_ was his answer.

Meanwhile, Hermione found her best quill and dark green ink. She chose a piece of her best Japanese paper and scrolled, _Lord Malfoy, and Malfoy_, but before she could write more, L'roy flew by the jar with the owl Christmas biscuits, and pecked ceramic in anger; at the rude calling both her guardians came and stood by to assist him.

To assist with the magic jar, making sure they were included in the event of any possible windfall. Hermione had it ward after she found out about Camellia's frequent forays into the snack jars and opening them with the help of her multiple heads.

Hermione giggled, "Oh, Mr. High and Mighty likes the humble peanut butter, honey nut, and rabbit biscuits, must be the parsley, or is it the parmesan cheese? Or is it the honey or the candied ginger, hmm? Here is one for you, and you, and you, and happy holidays to you all." The witch said to ease her conscience pains for overfeeding her wards, because everyone knew you were allowed to overdo during the holidays.

She passed biscuits to each of the three beggars. L'roy swallowed his in one bite and imperiously pecked again. She looked at him and told him, "One more, and no more. I won't have your parents come and hex me for making your delicate belly indigested; we don't want that, do we?"

L'roy looked at her, and she swore he understood. He ate the third one for the night and politely ate all the crumbs; Hermione shook her head, that was just not possible, a clean owl? And sat down to finish writing the acceptance; afterwards she took two more biscuits out the jar, wrapped then in plastic baggie, and tied them to L'roy's leg; who appeared very happy, "There you go, good boy."

Hermione, decided to graciously command, "Scratch," at the order L'roy moved his head to allow access to his scratching point, she stretched her hand, approached two fingers gingerly and complied.

L'roy made the strangest sound, like a little screech. Then brought his beak close to her, just barely touching her finger. She knew she was about to loose a finger or two. But instead he kindly just moved the beak over her fingers two or three time, as if in a caress, "_Thank you fair witch_." This time she clearly heard, and he flew away.

"Boys and girls, time to get ready." Hermione talked aloud, wanting to hear her voice in a sanity check, still flustered by the owl's ability to communicate and the beak thing, but first she dumped all the biscuits minus three for Cross into a bag.

Camellia and Crookshanks appeared a little down and concerned. A new goody-climber trying to encroach on their human and she had even given him an extra biscuit and two more for the road.

Yup, both feline and canine counted the consumed pieces and were proud to do so. They needed to keep their minds open about a possible future meal of roasted owl if the encroacher tried too hard. The nerve of the visitor, he should know better, their human, their witch, was taken. Camellia allowed forbidden thoughts into her mind and wondered if owl meat would taste a little like chicken; maybe Cross was right.

She only packed a nice cocktail dress, couple of extra tops, a sexy nightgown, and a few of her best under garments. She wore skinny jeans, a fitted jumper, equestrian boots and a long suede coat. She packed the clothes all inside an already pre-packed bag which had a few essential travel clothes, a pair of sturdy shoes, her jewelry travel bag, and her toiletry items, shrunk it all, and fit it into her purse, let food for Cross and a extra biscuit, picked up Camellia and thru Floo powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor," she said.

**To listen**

L'roy had arrived with the news a little before. Lucius asked him, "And what do you have to say L'roy, and what is this junk?"

_If you touch my biscuits, our contract is terminated. The new rule starting right now, don't touch them or you lose a finger or two. They are gourmet quality baked by your witch. That one is a keeper; she had a nice silk nightgown and I must say, she is a nice assertive fair witch. Don't blow it, or I might just go and live with her. _

Lucius laughed at the ornery owl, "Draco, she is coming, get ready. And get dressed please," Lucius reprimanded Draco who was already in night gear, sort of, his organic cotton and silk top was unbuttoned, and the baggy bottoms slipped down mid-hip.

"Sexy comes later, are you trying to scare her? Patience my son, she is almost where we want her to be."

He eyed the reprobate with little patience. Indeed, transparent as a crystal ball; trying to project the sexy tousled look, he had no shame. The witch would flee upon a nearly naked Draco, who would be full mast upon laying his eyes on her. Lucius knew the effect the witch had on his son and on others present.

"You are a spoiled sport father, "using his wand Draco transfigured his nightwear into string pants, and a long tunic-like shirt made of soft wool. He casted a heating charm around his feet and left off the shoes.

Lucius who sat in the couch opposite to Draco, let out an inpatient huff and decided to keep his mouth quiet, but rolled his eyes in frustration. "Draco," and said no more because the Floo was activating, they both jumped.

"Granger," Draco whispered.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said with a smile.

Camellia was barking like mad with two heads out. She had smelled a couple of dogs and a few cats during their Floo ride, rodents, and a rook or two, and she had managed to make her witch angry.

"Quiet, don't be a bad girl or no more biscuits for—" she saw the two blond wizards standing by the chimney waiting for her. God almighty, she didn't remember Lucius, she had not seen him for over two years. They were both about the same height and same build, holy cow, both  
über-sexy and looking yummy in their relaxed clothes.

Lucius was first to come forward, Camellia promptly jumped. Rather, she flew into Draco's arms, catapult like and proceeded to lick him, two tongues for better coverage.

"Miss Granger, let me help you with your coat, it's late, let's go to your room, and we can talk in the drawing room next to it." Lucius gave her the customary tiny hug, with two air kisses. He knew that was Miss Granger's way to greet her better friends.

Hermione inhaled his cologne, it had not changed much, and her head was dizzy with the fragrance and just being tired.

Draco dropped Cam, who then jumped into Lucius' arms.

"Granger, you looking rather yummy for this time at night, I see you complied with my father's directions about warm clothes. No matter, all this can come off after we meet with father, "and lowering his voice, "What color?"

He dipped her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and she whispered, "Dark green, silver dots, black ruffles."

Double shite, Draco cussed himself; he was hard in a second. His father would kill him. Let them walk ahead. Dark green, hmm, he had never seen them.

"Draco, quit clowning around and behave properly. Excuse him Miss Granger; he doesn't know how to behave around you." Draco smirked, and Lucius picked up a thick bundle on top of his desk.

-**The proposal- **

Lucius had ordered a light, late repast for all of them. Hermione liked her room; it was beautiful, large and well lit. To her surprise parts of the Manor had heating and electricity.

"Yes, magic cannot do it all. I have changed some, Draco has changed more. Malfoy Industries is moving in the direction of magically integrated Muggle applications we find well suited to wizarding needs. Draco loves your telly, has a couple of computing boxes, and other few things."

"Please sit down, let Camellia run free, the doors are warded and closed." Lucius had taken over the situation.

She stretched in a divan, very tired; it was nearly 3:00 AM. "So let's hear your proposal, and I will decide if I should stay or leave." Her voice was gruff and anxious, "excuse me; I will take my boots off."

The two wizards each helped her pulling one boot. "Thanks so much."

"I don't think you will wish to leave, should I make you a small plate with a couple pieces of flat bread with honey yogurt, an assortment of light cheeses, with fruit salad?" Lucius asked.

"Please and a glass of wine would be nice."

"How about some biscuits love, I made them from the recipe you brought me to work." Draco offered. He had a smirk and knew she would be surprised.

"Of course, I hope you didn't put some a charm or a potion." She teased him.

"You won't know until you tried." He came to her, broke a piece of the chocolate cheese cake cookie he had made and put in her mouth, lightly touching her lips. And her eyes closed in pleasure, his body reacted fully at her moan.

Lucius moved the head telling him no, not now. Draco smirked, "Tyrant." He mouthed to his dad. Hermione's lips were burning after his touch. All the little touches from the snakes had the lioness burning slow and hot.

Lucius moved a chair next to the divan, and Draco threw some pillows by her feet, grabbed her left foot without asking, took of her sock, admired her dark blue toe nails with gold flecks, and started massaging it while Lucius talked.

His father let out a resigned sigh, Draco was behaving as a naughty three year old around company. Poor lad, he loved the witch with the passion of youth; let him have some fun.

Hermione's feet were dead tired, and his hand felt so right that she made a decision just to let him, it was too late at night to argue, and besides she was here for heaven knows what, a foot massage was probably the blandest item in the menu. Besides, he was fantastic.

"So, let's try to summarize my proposal, but first you must answer some questions, you can ask us whatever your wish after we are done." Lucius talked with an all business voice.

"Ok, fire away," she was wondering what nefarious proposal they were about to concoct. She hoped it involved snogging of some sort, she wasn't sure what Draco was doing but it felt rather fine, and Hermione wondered what else his hands could do.

"Miss Granger, do you find either my son, or me, attractive, could you see yourself in any kind of relationship with either of us, or even with both, ehem?" Both blonds immediately went on attention just as birds of prey would have done. The atmosphere was now totally changed, in the blink of an eye; it had gone from casual to a heavily charged with sexual tension.

"Err, hmm, ok, yes, sure, depends, which, for what?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Lucius asked rather amused at her blushing and stammering.

"Father, I think it is yes for Draco, for anything I Draco Malfoy may wish; as for you, well, it depends." Draco smile would rival the Cheshire's cat. Lucius moved forward and wacked him over the head.

"Son, be serious, behave for once, how old are you?" He wanted her answer to calm his heart, which had started a disorderly and discomforting beat.

"Yes father, I am sorry, sorry Granger, I am rather stressed because this is very important to me." He smiled sheepishly, obviously in distress.

Hermione looked at him and saw him chewing his cheek. Ah, for all Draco's bravado and silliness, he was as stressed as she was, that made her feel better.

"So let's see," Lucius continued getting his chair closer to the witch, to pet Camellia who sat near her feet, "You like us both and might consider a love relation depending on the terms, is that what you mean"

She nodded her head eagerly, her heart doing a boom-boom. Draco smiled and kissed her little toe, then licked the big toe, and she giggled; Lucius raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Monkeys," he mumbled.

At this Draco, just laid his head on top of her foot and rubbed her ankle, he was more relaxed and Lucius breathed easier. Maybe the lad would quiet down with the little toe treat.

"Second, would you agree than during the battle and even before, too many lives were lost, and many would give everything they have if they could bring their loved ones back; as long as the ones returning didn't suffer some negative change during the transition. Do you agree?"

"Yes, of course, who wouldn't, however, I'm not willing to do some heinous to achieve that result. Even though, I must add, I have been looking into bringing Sirius Black back." Hermione answered emphatically as new energy ran thru her.

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked out the blue.

Hermione looked at Lucius first, she wanted to know if this was one of Draco's strange goofiness, and Lucius nodded and signed his hand for her to answer.

"I don't see how this question is relevant—," Lucius interrupted her, "It is relevant, please answer."

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

**Tomorrow, what is the proposal? Any ideas? Thanks for the couple of reviews. They made my day.**


	4. A Proposal

**JKR still owns them all.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, enjoy and Merry Xmas to those who celebrate it, Happy Holidays to everyone else.** Trr

* * *

**Last**

"Yes, of course, who wouldn't, however, I'm not willing to do some heinous to achieve that result. Even though, I must add, I have been looking into bringing Sirius Black back." Hermione answered emphatically as new energy ran thru her.

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked out the blue.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

**Revelations and are you willing?**

Hermione looked at Lucius first, she wanted to know if this was one of Draco's strange goofiness comments, and Lucius nodded and signed his hand for her to answer.

"I don't see how this question is relevant—," Lucius interrupted her, "It is relevant, please believe us, it isn't a question on your character, please answer."

"Are you per chance planning to perform a dark ritual to raise the dead, and you need to sacrifice a virgin?" She was getting scared, were they going to bring Voldie back, and, and— _Stop it Hermione_, she told herself.

She heard them both laugh, it was a joyful guffaw, and then both appraised her as if she were a silly child.

"Granger, why do that, be real. Do you think we are that dark?" Draco asked.

"Well yes, I do. Ok, maybe not; never mind, the answer is yes; and so you know, I am answering perhaps incorrectly, just in the interest of saving time. If you want to think less of me because I still have that little piece of skin, so be it," and concluded her statement by sticking her chin up in the air and crossing her arms, prats.

Still feeling their eyes upon her, Hermione fixed her eyes on Camellia, avoiding all eye contact with the two wizards. A feeling of despair was overcoming her, she was a loser. One who had waited for her boys for ages, and after the ordeal she had avoided involvements, it was too soon. They probably thought nobody wanted her; it wasn't true, she had a series of proposals, none had appealed to her.

"Fantastic," both blonds talked in unison and shook hands. Hermione didn't even ask. Now, both of their eyes were fixed on her, reverently, as if she was a Holy Grail, or royalty, or, whatever. Draco laid his head next to her feet, and let out a happy sound which Lucius matched by taking her hand and given her a small little kiss on her wrist.

Lucius continued, "So with that out the way, let's recall the auspicious events that precipitated this call. Yesterday morning, less than 24 hours ago, an old part of the Manor suffered considerable damage, some walls crumble and parts of the old roof caved in. Undercurrents of magic shook the house earlier, no telling way, it happens once in while."

"Is it safe now?" Hermione seemed to be ready to bolt out.

"Of course, a small tremor is usually the norm. Back to the event, the area affected is located at an abandoned wing. This place has over 400 rooms without counting the dungeons, and the food and wine cellars, and heaven knows about hidden rooms, crawl spaces, attics, stables, and other smaller room. There were many areas abandoned over the years in favor of newly constructed living areas with windows, running water and such. They have been used over the years for a variety of reasons."

He took a break to drink the wine. Draco fed a piece of cheese to Hermione, but first took a small bite; Lucius had already decided to ignore Draco as much as he could.

"Such as hiding dark objects, convicts, bootie, and so on, "Hermione remarked, after she swallowed the cheese, and earned a twisted, unrepentant smirk from both blond wizards.

"Amongst others; so, Draco and I were working with some of the Manor's employees, not all house-elves; you will meet them later on when the opportunity arises, you have never seen their like." She eyed Draco, he shrugged his shoulders.

"The point is that we didn't want outsiders for private reasons. The inhabited sections are bound to hide surprises, there are of all kind of old things, and some might be either valuable or dark, or both. Now think about it, with all the restrictions I will live with for the next ten years, it makes it imperative to avoid any reason which might trigger an inquiry from the Ministry. Are you with us thus far?"

The concern in his face, and his intent to proceed with caution were evident. He wanted her approval, and made an effort to include her; this was a good feeling altogether. Granted, the entire situation was unreal at the very least. Just a few our ago, she had finished baking and packing the biscuits and breads to bring to the Holiday parties. She had seen Lucius a couple of times, since the Draco started to work at her office; and Lucius was always polite and formal. And Draco had changed a lot; however, this came out the blue as far as she was concerned.

"Miss Granger, I know it is late and you are tired, but did you hear my question, do you agree with my statement about the ministry?" Lucius asked softly, concerned was marring his features.

"Yes, I understand your reluctance to get the Ministry involved, furthermore, I agree with your position. Everyone at the Ministry has turned into a petty bureaucrat with their own agenda, and money exchanges hands under the table." Hermione was hooked; she liked where this was going, a mystery with something on the side, and she was interested, very much so.

"The walls had collapsed in one side of the room, and there were different things that had been taken out to later catalog and look. But there was more, and it was Draco who noticed what appeared to be a trap door, under one of the pieces of furniture removed." Draco coughed, "Son why don't you take it from here."

"We first thought it as a way into the dungeons, but quickly realized there were no dungeons under, and possibly not even a crawl space. The floors had been laid on hard stone slabs. However, just out curiosity we lifted it, and it seemed it was the entrance into a small room right under the room we were in. We shone light inside and observed." Draco stopped at Hermione's hand raising.

"Ah, a hiding place, a priest's room? They were common during the middle ages and into the reformation," Hermione observed.

"No, that couldn't be it, just listen. Amazingly, it was built out of metal, not a mouse, or vermin we could detect. I would imagine very little air so we waited a while before going inside and performed air cleansing charms. There was a frame with door in the far end of the room. A frame with a door not connected to the wall, just standing there."

"May I see the room?" Hermione asked really intrigued.

"Not at night, the lighting is deficient and the structure is not stable, we will see it in the morning. But let me continue," Lucius voice was firm and she nodded in agreement.

"Before we proceeded, we checked the room for old magic and any present danger. All appeared to be in order. When we went into the room we looked around. In the room there is a long table, a large flat stone, as big as a bed, a thick leather satchel with books, and one with some silver and gold chalices, a small paring knife, and a large key." He paused for effect to please his dramatic self.

"There were also other tools we didn't know what they were. On the floor there was a large chain, made out of brass, gold and silver. It must wait around forty pounds, it had smaller chains hanging from it, resembling handles."

He looked at her again, seeing she was dying to ask a question, she didn't disappoint him, she was smart.

"Wow," she exclaimed," what do you think the chain was used for?"

"I don't think, I know." Lucius answered.

"More wine, "asked Draco.

"Sure, please, and the door was in the middle of the room but why a door going no where?" Her face was alive with curiosity.

"Nobody said that, just be patient," Draco remarked as he kissed her ankle which felt as if fire ran through her leg.

Lucius stood up and moved Draco's hand away from her feet and legs. "Draco, could you be an adult for a little longer, what are you going to do, be so stirred up that we cannot make preparations, could you try at least?

"No, I cannot," and he took her foot again and caressing it, Hermione shrugged her shoulders to Lucius, who smiled, and it was Draco who continued, "I looked around the frame, and from the side, you could not see the door, it was as if the frame and the door weren't there. Now, if I tried to walk to where the door should be from behind, you hit an invisible wall. You couldn't keep going." Her face was showing her excitement.

"Draco is it something like the veil?" She had to cut in.

Draco looked at Lucius, and they both rolled their eyes.

"You need to wait to ask questions, quit thinking and listen, we want to go to bed soon right?"

Draco asked her waggling his eyebrows, and she looked towards Lucius.

"Son would you please continue or I will."

"Oh, well, so, this is when I decided to use the key, we were all excited, but we took precautions, and I just wanted to see if the key would open the door. When I approached the door, I was overcome with fear, it was very cold all of a sudden and something was pulling me towards the door, wanting me to open it. I looked at the door again, and it was fading in and out and the door appeared to be flapping in a wind. "He looked at her.

**The veil and what it implies**

"The veil of death, is that what it is? That is the feeling you get around it. It is an artifact, am I correct? "She was at full troth.

"Isn't she the smartest of all, I told you father." Draco said proudly.

A short pause for a drink and to observe Draco, he liked this version of his son, a little annoying but the sadness, and heaviness gone. The witch wouldn't have been his choice but something had changed the day of the battle; she had cared about them, in their hour of need, and it had been a lesson. She even fought with Harry for them, he wasn't sure he would have done the same.

"Excuse me, as I was saying, they just stay over in a place of waiting. That is what Harry saw in the waiting station, they all had died a result from a magical curse. However, you have to been a magical being to be there, dying by magic when you are a Muggle does not qualify, or that was implied. "Lucius continued.

Hermione wondered how Lucius knew, maybe thru Narcissa. Harry had only told a handful of people, hmm.

"Yes, the passage back might turn them into an Inferi, which isn't a very good prospect to look forward to."Draco answered.

"Can you bring those who died as a result of magic, are you sure?" Hermione was a skeptical but wishing it was true.

"Yes, but there are conditions to be met, the wizard or witch to be rescued must have died as direct result of a magical curse, or had fallen through a portal,'' Lucius answered, and moved o sit on the edge of her divan, it was wide. Not giving a thought she moved over to move space on her left side, and he sat by her. Draco took a cue and sat in the other side.

She was so wrapped in the conversation that it didn't register. She was deep in thought; she was trying to figure out who would qualify.

"Sirius," she whispered.

"Amongst some, of course, he was the first we thought about. Miss Granger you must believe me that I was upset that evening. I was mad at you nosy children, and could have hurt you myself; however, Bella was a monster, who else would kill her own cousin, one she grew up with. Narcissa started disliking me that very night."

Hermione dried the tears coming down, she loved Sirius as one loves an uncle, a mentor, and he was everything to Harry. Harry fell apart after his passing.

Draco pulled out a handkerchief out of his tunic pocket and dried her eyes; Lucius held her hand tenderly; and Draco put his arm around her. And for once in months, maybe in years, she felt protected and wanted.

"So, as I was saying the witch or wizard, under consideration, must have been there less than thirty years, and have to be younger than seventy at the time of passing. Not every is allowed to pass, it depends on what kind of person they were in life, and thus, not everyone can come back. There are other rules gathered from experiences, but it is all speculation, it would seem different variations have been tried, and then recorded. The texts are over three hundred years old, and who knows how much is accurate. There are exceptions, if the one being rescued is 20 years of age or less doesn't matter what they have done and they can be retrieved. I would say all the Hogwarts children qualify.

"Vince, "said Draco, his eyes gleaming, full of hope.

"Yes, son, Vince, but that isn't all, if it was that easy we would have done it by now." Lucius remarked.

"To get somebody out you need to have personal ties with each one of them, otherwise how can they know you are there? Knowing is not enough, you have to care for each one, there cannot be animosity at the very least, and there is a limit of how many can come out. It is determined by how many are in the rescue party, which is the bottleneck. A portal can only be used every ten years, and so on. Don't look disappointed you two, if we can get just one person out, I will be happy."

The witch had soft skin, and her fragrance was soothing and just delightful. What a pretty tiny witch. Lucius thought.

"And who can rescue the ones there." Asked Hermione

"Ah, you asked the right question. We didn't know until tonight, we have been reading all day long. We found other conditions, and one of them is that it has to rite must start tonight, no right now but the evening coming, Yuletide. The way to open the door, and that is where you come, requires a ritual. Please listen without passing any judgment, you can read it yourself."

Lucius held her hand, wanting to calm her down and continued his tale.

"The ritual requires a virgin, not her life but her virginal blood which spilled after her maidenhead is taken by her spouse, once the bonding ritual is done. Specifically, the union must be sealed over the stone, then the stone will reveal a keyhole, I will explain the rest later. One minute," with his wand he conjured a scroll and a quill and wrote numbers as he spoke.

"The point is that only the spouses can go in, wizarding vows are sufficient for this phase. The first going in, can rescue up to the number of the rescue party plus one, the second can bring the added number minus two, and the last, one less than the one before. An example, if three rescuers were admitted through the portal, the first can bring four, the second 2, and the last 1." Hermione had another question.

"By rescuers you mean, the ones just bonded?"

"Yes, they are the only ones that will be admitted by the veil," Hermione observed the numbers.

"There are other additions and deletions, too many to consider. There is, however, one that seems to be germane. If it isn't a traditional couple, and there are a triad or greater, then they can bring one more person for each extra spouse. Surely, there could be more rules, but the time isn't available to investigate further."

He had written:

-_Spouse 1 can bring out 3+1 =4 people  
- Spouse 2 can bring 4-2= 2 people  
- Spouse 3 can bring 4-3 =1 person_

_If multiple spouses, then 1 extra person. _

_Total possible to rescue = 4+2+1+ extra =**8 People total**_

If only a couple, then 3+1= **4 people total.**

"Oh, twice as many could come out, wow." She had just understood some of the implications, and she felt strange.

"This portal belongs to the Malfoy family so only a Malfoy, or Malfoys can go in, and their spouse (s). There is, however, no restriction of how many spouses one can have. There are a few Malfoy cousins, in France, but they are married, except for Henri. I guess, he is Draco's second cousin."

Lucius told her, and Draco cringed when Henri was mentioned, giving his father and ugly look, they had talked earlier, and Draco had nearly hit him. Henri was very handsome and had seen pictures of Hermione in the news. He asked Draco to put a good word for him, and they got into a gigantic fight.

"Oh," she said again.

"Draco, cut it out, it would be a small sacrifice if Henri could make it on time, for your good fortune he is presently climbing the Himalayas." Lucius continued.

"Mr. Malfoy, excuse me for interrupting, but who is Henri," Hermione asked, and Draco made an ugly harrumph sound.

"My Cousin Eve's son, he is six years older than Draco, and, ehem," Draco was giving him fiery looks, "Draco dislikes him on a, ehem, personal account. I have no problems with him. We already discuss the possibility, and it makes little sense to introduce more in the mix; as it is, I am even not wanted in the bonding. Of course, if you would want to meet Henri, maybe something could be arranged, maybe two younger wizar—"Hermione stopped him.

"No, we continue as is, I just wondered." And she looked at Draco conciliatorily, clearing the air immediately. Lucius continued at Hermione's gesture to do so.

"The ritual will be complicated, whenever there is one witch, with two Malfoy men, and one takes the maidenhead but he cannot spill the seed in her, the second one does. I know it sounds depraved, but Malfoy wizards have shared their spouses for centuries. Miss Granger, are you ok, here, here, a deep breath."

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy I choked in a piece of cheese. Don't smile, it really was cheese. Please continue."

"Nobody wanted more than one wife in a household, and it was important to keep all the fortune together. If the father's wife died, the magic of the manor would render him impotent, but with his daughter-in-law. That way a second wife couldn't have brought into the fold. If they were two brothers they shared one spouse and so on. That was long ago, things have somehow changed, we think."

Hermione's eyes were the size of saucers, imagining the idea, wasn't just scary, it was mind boggling. In other words, keeping the fortunes intact was worth it.

"Are you saying if we want to get more people out I should bond with the two of you? Is this bonding breakable?"

"Nope, "Draco answered, "Which stinks, because I don't want to share you with father."

"I know your position son, neither do I want to share Miss Granger with you." Lucius smirked, "but if she allows it, I will."

"What are you saying?"

"The bond is a marriage of sorts, official marriage would have to occur, but the bonding is forever. For those who didn't marry their bonded, the rescued just vanished as if they never existed. There is a period of two full moons to be married and no contraception for the first three years. New life must be generated is the rule."

"You found all of that in less than a day?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, it is here, you are welcome to read it, I made copious notes." The ritual itself is short, the rescue lasts but minutes, but it isn't without danger. And we need to get ready a lot of specifics; we also must gather one item from each of the rescued, even a photograph, but clothing items, hair are better, you get the idea." Now for the question," and he looked at her, both of them did.

"Are you willing Miss Granger? Since we are the last Malfoys, from this Manor, there will be no more rescues for many decades if any. There are too many who deserve a chance, and needless to say we want this with all our hearts. Will you marry both Draco and I, we can discuss arrangements later. We can keep it as close to traditional marriage as much as possible, and he is my son, and I am his father, nothing hidden between us." Lucius ended.

Both wizards went down in one knee.

Hermione was speechless

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

Oh, oh, what is Hermione to say? You all noticed that she has not been told about what will be expected from her.


	5. What to say

JKR owns it all.

Thanks to all those lovely readers who have taken to review.

LM◄►HG◄►DM

**Last Time** -

"Are you willing Miss Granger? Since we are the last Malfoys there will be no more rescues for many decades if any. There are too many who deserve a chance, and needless to say we want this with all our hearts, will you marry both Draco and I, we can discuss arrangements later. We can keep it as close to traditional marriage as much as possible, and he is my son, and I am his father, nothing hidden between us. "

Lucius ended, and both wizards went down in one knee.

Hermione was speechless.

*``~~~``*o*``~~~``*

**What to say**

She just sat there not knowing what to say, or for that matter what to do. Surprised failed to capture her currently dazzled state. She heard the flapping of wings and looked up; it was Leroy, who had just popped into the room. The large owl carried something his beak.

As if it rehearsed, he stood by her and dropped and dark green velvet box with a giant silver bow in her hands. _They mean well, and everyone is waiting for new mistress, nobody fairer than you sweet witch_. L'roy spoke in her head, and the wizards' grateful smiles at Leroy, now perched on one of the couches, filled her with joy.

Hermione opened the box, which revealed a magnificent ring. The platinum ring was made of two entwined snakes, and the snake heads, held in between them, a yellow diamond, and their eyes were emeralds.

"I'm not sure, to marry to save others? and it is for life. What if we all hate it?" Hermione was hesitant, still thinking there was a catch, or maybe this was all a practical joke.

"Granger, how could we hate it? It has been our mutual wish for a while and mine even longer. We will treat you as our queen. Father will discuss the terms, and you can do as little or as much as you want. Since he granted my mother a divorce, the old laws were re-enacted. He can only share a spouse with me, and children only begotten through me. It a—" Draco was interrupted.

"Draco, enough, let her think. Miss Granger, if all else fails, this still will be your home. Think of the happiness each return will bring their families. What else to think about it. As for me, it will bring my heart solace. I haven't been the same since the Diggory boy. And there is the also the fact of the tortures that went on here; we, Draco and I, need redemption." Lucius voice was supplicating her to accept them. True, there were other virgins, but none they wished for their wife.

Four set of eyes were fixed on Hermione, Camellia loved Draco, but she wanted Harry for her; the reason was simple, Harry had gifted Camellia to her witch. Besides, she had seen her human crying for months, and her love for Harry had waned. She decided for whoever made her witch happy.

"Yes, I will. I will do it for all the ones who should still be here." She smiled shyly. Both of them sat by her side once again, and both gave her chaste kisses, one after the other. She marveled at how alike, and how different they felt. She wondered if all of this was a strange dream.

"Granger, you have made me a happy wizard, doubly happy considering I can now get out the contract with Greengrass, Astoria that is. My mother arranged for me." Draco kissed the top of her head and held on to her hand.

"Miss Granger, you have made the right choice, we will never treat you badly. You will be our queen as Draco so well put it. Our life will be dedicated to your service and to the children to come."

She smiled dreamily at the word children, the two wizards did as well. Lucius had always wanted several children; he secretly envied his second cousin Weasley, maybe this time around. Draco was imagining little Malfoys who were the best at Hogwarts, and the idea made him proud.

For both ambitious Malfoy wizards, the idea of world domination by super- smart and magically-powerful Malfoy sprouts, danced around their heads as sugar plums; it was a wish very near and dear to the Malfoy's hearts; why not, just kill a bird with two stones; Lucius sighed contentedly and continued.

"My life has been broken since Cissa broke her vows. It was long coming, something happened to her during the stay of the snake here. She is out the country; she is living with the Lestrange brothers, and who knows where. As you must know the brothers are still on the run. They were her first love, but this is not about my past but about our future. Thanks for having us." Lucius took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Hermione felt their strong emotions which made her happy in turn, and all unease was totally gone.

Camellia started one of her wild runs, but, first, in one leap, she jumped to the top of the couch where L'roy was perched, and she sniffed his wing. The humans watched and chuckled at the owl's apparent lack of fear. After that she went back to the ground and started to run. All was well.

"First we need to decide amongst the three of us who are the ones we will attempt to bring back, to cross over. At least one of us has to actually know, and have ties, of any kind from blood to friendship with one of their kin." Lucius got right back onto business.

"I want to propose Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, and Colin." She wanted to do it. She wanted them back, "Oh they make five, is it just what I wish."

"Five is ok, I wish for Severus, I miss my friend dearly, and wish for the Diggory boy, his death has always hurt me. I believe that I had mentioned the fact." Lucius proposed.

"I was going to say Cedric, but then it is Vince, and Mrs. Burbage." Draco added.

"No son, she didn't die from a curse or as something triggered by curse, cannot be, besides, Vince makes eight."

Hermione cried a tear, remembering her father, but it couldn't be since he hadn't been a magical being; this made her remember something else.

"What if someone is no longer at the station, you said it could happen." Hermione asked Lucius.

"Ah, yes, we should be ready and bring a couple of extra names since it isn't something we can do again. Draco and I had already discussed this alternative." Lucius answered looking at both, and then continued.

"Tomorrow we will be very busy; we will need to gather personal items for each one of the rescued. A photograph will be enough in many instances. I suggest we find pictures of all those who have fallen within the last thirty years, we might go in and find out all the ones we seek are no longer there. For the sure ones, we need to talk to living relatives, which might get sticky. It is a condition that must be met."

"Oh, that could be a problem; we need to approach the relatives with care, just discuss it as a possibility, what if they have more relatives they want us to try for." Hermione wondered aloud.

"You are right, for now we need to go to sleep. I am going to suggest as the book said to spend every minute together. It will increase our power, we won't touch you, and we need to rest. Shall we?" Lucius invited her and stretched his hand to help her as he stood up.

She didn't move. She suddenly felt as the proverbial deer caught in the light. She was virtually frozen.

"We must spend the maximum number of hours possible, so our powers will grow together. The moment you accepted us, the first ties, binding our powers together, were formed. And now they are feeding on each other, we will all be more powerful once we cross the portal, the ones coming back also will be changed for the best. They will always be loyal to us. It isn't clear what will happen to us, but different changes were reported, I guess we will need to wait." Lucius forced her to look at him.

"Granger," Draco held her hand to his face, "Nothing will happen tonight. I have been sort of jesting, granted I do want you to be mine. Take this as another requirement. Nothing can happen until the moment we blood bond. You are safe with us. I just hope you remembered to bring sexy sleepwear for tonight."

He was quiet as he appraised Hermione with his eyebrow raised, as if asking. Her face felt so hot that it could explode.

"Okay, let's go to sleep, I am quiet tired." Hermione accepting the sleeping arrangements, her heart beating disorderly, and her mouth dry as if she had globs of cotton inside her cheeks.

**The art of sleeping with two Malfoy Wizards**

They all stepped into her room, in top of side table there were the pajamas for the Wizards, both black, both made out a soft silk jersey. She should have figured out that this wasn't a sleep over with the boys in boxers and baggy shirts. Her mind was immediately invaded by naughty thoughts. She loved sleeping with her boys. During their sleep they would forget their wish to delay their union, and with their defenses forgotten, they would wake up all entangled on each other. Now, being into a human knot with the Malfoy wizards, oh, Merlin, it sounded wicked

"Granger, you go in the bathroom first, we will use the bathroom in the receiving room." Hermione's eyes opened in wonderment, two bathrooms in one room, one was for the guests, wow.

She had brought two choices of nightwear, and decided for traditional looking pajamas, tailored and form fitting, they were very dark green, and with darker silver piping. The original color had been blue, but she had transfigured them at home. She took off her clothes, considered a short shower, but she was falling asleep. She braided her hair, got ready for bed and came out.

She was alone in the room and wasn't sure about the sleeping arrangements. The bed was larger than she had ever seen before. As she stood there contemplating the bed, didn't see Draco coming behind her.

His arms slipped around her waist," Granger, I have been waiting for you since the train ride on 1991, which was a very long wait." He whispered, "Don't say anything, it is history, just thought you should know. I am still Draco, not a very nice wizard, but for you I am willing to try. There were times when I thought you beneath me, come to find out that it was the other way around." His voice was husky and low.

He turned her head towards him with great care. His eyes were half-closed, "My Granger, the beautiful bookworm, "and his lips closed on hers. This time his kiss was more deliberate, his tongue open her lips, and she eagerly allowed him. The feel of his moist lips moving against hers, and the sound of his labored breath made her respond with fervor; her tongue played with his and her arms wrapped around his neck.

It would be very easy to lose all control. It was Draco who ended it; moaned in frustration as he pushed away from her.

"Princess, you feel so perfect, but we cannot do this now, not even another snog, or I will never make the eighteen hours; here feel this, what you do to me."

As he spoke, he recklessly grabbed her small hand and laid it over this obvious erection, then took it away as if burned. That is when she noticed his pajama top was open, and could see the tip of his arousal. She bit her lip at the tempting view.

She averted her eyes, as desire pulsed through her; and didn't say anything, and, instead, she just laid her head on his bare chest, listening to the wild thumping of his hearth. He held her tight and rested his chin on top of her head; both tried to control their breathing, their emotions, and to quiet their hearts.

A slight cough called their attention. Lucius was already under the covers. He took the side closest to where the couple stood, and he looked at her, "You two need to go to bed and to sleep, everyone is going to take a sleeping potion. We need to be strong and rested because tomorrow will be a long day. We will sleep five hours, which is all we can afford."

Draco and Hermione approached, "I love your pajamas, although my heart was set in a sweet nothing, this might be better for all the ones involved." Lucius sighed with regret at Draco's words, he shared the feeling.

Hermione was no longer uneasy; so, she climbed in the bed and lay as far away from Lucius as he could, then she pulled the covers up to her chin. Draco climbed to her left and nearly glued himself to her.

"Distance Draco, this isn't for tonight." His father grumbled, he was losing his patience with Draco, mostly because his own troubles to restrain his wild emotions. Witnessing their kiss had made him sick with desire; damn, he well knew that any sparks would light up a fire which needed to wait.

"Let her decide," Draco sounded upset.

"We need to sleep," Hermione's voice was a peep.

"Here you two, bottoms up," Lucius passed a small vial to Hermione and Draco, and he leaned towards Hermione. She was now fully aware of his fragrance and felt lightheaded. Her wishes were to move close to him and snuggle up, which she did with Draco right behind her. Draco was being pragmatic, if he had to share, he would make sure he had the lion's share, he smirked at the thought, she was the curly lioness, and he was the cunning snake, but he was her Lion as well.

Lucius desire to be impersonal until the next evening fell through the cracks when the petite witch's body lay against him, she had crawled towards him, with Draco right behind her, and she laid her head on his chest with ease. Draco right behind her put his arms around her waist and she tucked her cold feet under him.

Lucius wrapped his opposite hand around her neck. He kissed the top of her head, Draco kissed the back of her head, and in minutes they were all sleep. Camellia jumped onto the bed to snuggle against Draco's feet, and L' Roy who slept in Lucius room, perched unto a coat rack at the entrance of the room.

Just around that time, Harry and Ron, who had been drinking in a Mexican restaurant at Muggle London, decided to hire the mariachi players and brought them to sing outside of her flat. Mariachis and wizards had all drunk too much tequila that evening, and fell sleep inside the large van belonging to the group, right outside Hermione's flat. They had also brought the three witches they had picked up earlier that evening. A Muggle constable's car stopped by the bus; they didn't see an apparent problem

* * *

A/N Next gathering what is needed, surprise reactions, drunks found by our witch; Narcissa drops by with a selfish request, threatening to destroy their plans.

Thanks for the review comments, I love them. Special thanks to those who sent me reviews for each chapter. I will make a pdf of this story, and send you all the links. I am making some illustrations, and hope to have them ready on time. There are two or three chapters left, and then back to Malfoy and Mates, and to end three of the short ones already written


	6. Evil in disguise

**JKR owns it all. Thanks to all those lovely readers who have taken the time to review.**

My own holiday celebrations have kept me from finish reviewing and posting.

This is not beta at all, sorry for misspells and incomplete or repeated sentences, it comes with too much cutting and pasting.

After this chapter two or three more maximum, this was meant as a short story. I have other versions of stories about a veil rescue that have more meat. Maybe one day I will publish them.

I love to make Harry and Ron into reckless duos. I personally love the Harmony ship; it is my favorite, how I wish the last three books didn't exist. Well the movie moguls demand blood sacrifices to add drama to the mix.

Here it goes.

* * *

**LM****HG****DM**

**Last time**

Just around that time, Harry and Ron, who had been drinking at a Mexican restaurant in Muggle London, decided to hire the mariachi players and brought them to sing outside of her flat. That evening, Mariachis and wizards had all been drinking too many types of tequila, and fell sleep in the large van belonging to the group, right outside Hermione's flat. They had also brought along the three witches they had picked up earlier that evening. It wasn't long before the bus drove away, and left a heap of five people in the front of an empty yard, during a rather chilly night.

* * *

**The day from Hell**

They had slept less than four hours when Mipzy came into the room. The Aurors were there, but she hadn't seen the masters so happy since a long time ago, so that she decided to tell the wizards, who waited, to come back later. Mipzy was dreaming, hopefully a new mistress to bring babies, what a good thing. The witch was young, so how about two or three babies, that way she wouldn't have to share her ward. Bed time meant time to make babies and that was a good thing.

Lucius had heard someone in the room, but he was too tired. This wasn't his room, he was disoriented, was someone in bed with him? Had Cissa come back? Gods she felt good, it was nice to have a warm, soft body next to his.

His hand traced her face and touched her hair, "Soft," he whispered and remembered. It was the young witch, he brought her closer to him, and Draco moved with her like she had a magnet.

Gods, she smelled so good, and he had been so lonely. First time in years that he slept more than two hours without a break, hopefully this wasn't one of his lonely dreams.

Not ten minutes had gone by, when Mipzy was back, and brought Axel along this time.

"Sir, Master," they called him in unison with rather loud and screechy voices.

Camellia was fully awaked at the intrusion; the unfamiliar voices had upset her, and started her hellacious barking, guaranteed to give you a heart attack. It was a good thing that she knew the rule of no-head popping in the bedroom or fighting with Cross, or both slept at the family room.

"Oh my god, where am I?" Hermione shrieked, at this Camellia doubled her efforts.

Lucius stood up, "Everyone quiet, now." Camellia was fueled with anger at Lucius harsh tone, and started a continuous soft and angry growl.

"Right now, no barking," the elves were trying to talk to no avail. L'roy talked the barking maniac, '_As much as I like your bark, the humans are unhappy, how about being nice to them?'_

Camellia gave the owl a sharp look, but she knew L'roy was her superior and hadn't been born to this world. She didn't answer and ran to her mothers' arms. "Poor girl, you were scared, poor sweetie." Hermione petted her mongrel, which trembled in anger and fear of the big bully.

"Cunning girl, "laughed Draco petting Camellia's head. He was really in love with Granger, and couldn't believe the witch not only slept by his side, but he also had held her close to his heart; he couldn't wait till the ceremony; it was a dream come thru after years of wanting and loving her in the dark; a happy time in a life gone dark years ago during a past best left alone.

"What on earth are you two doing in here? I specifically gave instructions that I should only be awoken if Aurors came, or you were dealing with a life and death situation." Lucius asked more than irritated. They needed the extra hour of sleep, it was still dark, and the time read 6:30. They had only three hours sleep. Little did he know things were about to take a nasty turn.

"Sir, the Aurors are waiting outside. They be looking for Missy Grangy." The house-elf spoke with forcefulness.

Hermione was suddenly afraid; something must have happened to her mother. She had left a note at the door and one by the floo; and tried to remember, yes the Floo was open for emergencies.

"Bring us robes, now; tell them we will all be done in a few minutes." Lucius ordered. He had a bad feeling about today; he could foresee all kind of obstacles, after all that had his way of life since the snake-monster sat residence at his home.

Draco put his arms around her, she was trembling, and her body was very cold." Princess is probably nothing major. Maybe a neighbor called them, or your boyfriends did; your former beaus that is."

She had to smile, "Yes that might be the case." She agreed. Draco held her just a little longer, his hand traveled down. "No knickers, I wished I had known." His voice was very low; he tried to control his lust before he got out of bed.

She whispered, "I never wear any to bed."

He chuckled, "Good piece of information, next time, nothing at all."

"You two, enough, up and let's go. This is worse that taking Draco and his friends to a Quidditch game when they were seven." He smiled, happy to see Draco so alive, he was feeling good himself. He would be content just to be able to sleep with then once in a while. There was something about the witch; he couldn't figure it out, she was pure magic and spread goodwill wherever she went, even with her annoying self-righteousness.

**-Aurors and problems-**

There were three Aurors; one was Seamus, and two more aurors she didn't know.

"Hermione, we are glad you are ok. Harry and Ron are in Muggle jail. The Ministry was contacted. They were picked up after they started singing with three witches from the Ministry, outside of your home. Apparently they had brought a musical group that was no where to be found. You need to go and get them."

"I won't that is their problem." Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Kingsley said that you must, you and Mr. Draco Malfoy, it is your department, and you two are our Muggle law experts." The older Auror intervened.

"I will go after I sleep some more." Hermione was fuming.

"Kingsley ordered us to tell that you must go now, here is a purse of Muggle money. He doesn't want a magazine or the press getting a wind of this. One of the witch's is his wife's daughter." Seamus gave her a velvet bag, "I am sorry to bother you in your holidays, here is the address, Kingsley said to take a hired car."

After Seamus was gone, Hermione's hair was crackling with anger. "Dirty rats, sewer rats, vermin, scum of the earth, bottom dwellers, creepy crawlers…" She continued her tirade while Lucius and Draco sat down to feast their eyes on the witch's pacing and raging. Both thought she looked beautiful, her face lightly flushed, hair wild and crackling, and her eyes shining. On the other hand, they both made a mental not to get in her bad side.

"You two, go right now. Draco you drive, or have Axiom drive you. I will get the car ready for you." Lucius was already walking the other way, "Father, have Axiom drive us, I want to take a nap." Draco smiled sneakily.

"Draco, don't get any ideas, remember our dear witch needs to be, err, intact tonight." Lucius wondered if he could trust Draco, he looked at him with his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching, not fighting today, must stay calm, and to gather good energy.

"You shouldn't trust me under normal circumstances, but I know what are the stakes, human lives." Draco winked an eye and left to get ready.

**-More visitors bringing dark tidings-**

Lucius decided he had at least half hour of sleep left, so he stretched at the library and was asleep in a minute.

Twenty minutes had gone by when the Floo was activated, right at the library.

"Son, are you back already?" Mumbled Lucius, nobody answered, and in seconds someone was kissing his lips. He knew right away who it was, and it didn't feel pleasant. He whipped his lips with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing here? You don't suppose to come unannounced." He told Narcissa, "And please no kisses, we are no longer that kind of close." His face reflected his disgust.

"I am very tired, may I sleep for a few hours, and then we can talk. May I have my old room?" Narcissa asked, combing his hair with her hand, and lowering it to his neck. A slimy sensation crawled up his throat.

There was something about her, which was foreign to him. It was the same impression that grabbed him, after the battle. They really hadn't talked again. She was gone within two days, the entire affair had been handled by his solicitor.

He moved her hand. "Please refrain yourself from touching me, we aren't married. What happened to your Lestrange kin? "His voice was curtly and clipped.

"So may I have a room?" She asked sweetly.

"No, you may not, please stay with one of your friends, or at your home and Floo later, today is not a good day, I am quite busy."

"I don't feel safe at my place; this is precisely what I want to talk to you about it." She asked again.

"Go to a hotel, to a friends' home, not here, go." He was done.

He called Axel, "Please make sure Miss Black is gone by the time I am down, I might have half an hour later, call. A better idea, have Dexel come" And he stood up to leave.

Dexel was one of the six brothers, and Axiom's brother. Their family had been loyal to the Malfoys for centuries. They were men, but their legs were of a goat. They were vegetarians, but by no means meek. They could tear a person's limbs as tearing up paper. Narcissa had learned her lesson when he asked her to leave the house. While the Snake was at their home, they just faded, one day there the next day gone.

"Stay Lucius, I will talk to you now." Narcissa was pale and angry, "May I have a cup of tea."

"Axel, bring us a basket with rolls, butter, and jellies, a tea service for two." Lucius was exasperated, he was planning to make lists this morning, they had to start the ritual no later than eight P.M., and there was a lot to be done.

"I don't want to be rude, but my time is limited. If is money you need, I will be glad to give you some." Something about Narcissa was off, he sent a mental call to L'roy, and this was an act. Surprisingly, t\he friendly Camellia kept growling from the corner where she sat. Lucius found it noteworthy; Draco had said Camellia was usually über-friendly, a pest. She had been known to even kiss Dolores, that was a feat, and Cissy had always been good with all the dogs they had through the years.

He wished that he had a mental link to the furry thing. Lucius agreed with Draco, Camellia was more than a dog, and after all, Cerberus was her grandfather. At that thought, Camellia jumped and plopped at his side. Put her paws up front, set her head on top of them, and made a show of a growl showing her double row of mini-shark teeth. She didn't like Cissy. Lucius wonder is that Cissy, and the dog growled in answer, surprising.

"What an ugly beast and unfriendly on top, you surround yourself with the strangest of creatures," commented Narcissa wrinkling her nose, and as second thought, she smiled apologetically and started talking.

"First and foremost I need you to forgive me. I'm not sure how I ended up with Harry; I was upset at all the death around us and full of fear of dying and losing Draco." She checked him for the effect of her words, and she couldn't tell if her words were having any sort of impact.

"Narcissa, if you came here to seek forgiveness, I forgave you long ago; sadly, the day you betrayed me with no words of apology or an explanation, that same day my love for you left me. I would have understood it as a reaction to grief, had you explained. It is hard to comprehend when not even once I betrayed you. So be gentle with yourself and leave. If what you need is more money as Draco's mother I will gladly help you."

Lucius wanted her to go; whatever he had with Narcissa was dead, and his heart was taken, it happened some years back, when a young witch made an act of humanity, of caring for those needing comfort, something had changed inside him at that moment, and finally understood Draco's long fascination with the petite witch.

Narcissa's attitude changed at once. "Ah, so it is true. You have taken with the Mudblood," her demeanor had changed, and she was cold and, well, she was different, yet, familiar?

"I still have my loyal ones, and apparently you found a hidden room, and why are you behaving so; ah, is she here now?"

Camellia stood up, and the two extra heads popped, Lucius nearly jumped back, it was a first, but Draco had already seen it. A deep growl came, in triplicate, and Narcissa gasped, ever the lady, no screams.

"You are getting stranger and stranger, what is that? A demon or what?" however, she refrained from further comments at seeing Lucius face.

Lucius anger rose, "You need to leave right now and trust me, once I find out those who aren't loyal, and they might find that their stay on this realm is over. As for you, I want you out. Ax—"

He stopped when he saw her wand out. Camellia was ready to attack when Narcissa casted a "Petrificus Totalus" that hit the small dog and she fell down frozen.

"If you hurt the dog, you will have to answer to me. I will take care of you personally. Don't do something stupid, leave right now, and you can leave in one piece. I really don't recognize you. I am leaving the room and taking the girl with me." He bent and picked up the dog, to his amazement she was limbering up, not so stiff any longer. Where was L'roy, Dexel, or any of them?

"Not so fast my dear, I want you to take me by the room, and show me what you found. Tsk, Tsk, don't think about going for your wand." Narcissa told him.

"I haven't seen you this aggressive since Hogwarts, must be your current company. After all, the madness of your dear departed sister, a sorry excuse for a witch, must have rubbed off on Lestrange brothers." Lucius grimaced; the turn of events was disgusting. He should have seen something coming.

"My sister, she was a good witch who endured too much, she believed and had a calling for the truth, or maybe she suffered too much. I don't like you talking like that about her." Cissy clearly furious about her sister

"That is stretching it some. However, I am going to give you one more chance to go. I won't be alone for long, and if you are still here, I am turning you in to the Aurors." Lucius warned her.

"The Aurors, you are hiding behind their robes, "and she cackled, a mad laughter. A cold stream of fear and recognition ran through Lucius veins.

"Bellatrix, you are Bella, where is Cissa. Have you taken Polyjuice? You were killed, how can this be?" Lucius spoke without thinking.

"Have you gone mad? Bella is dead," Narcissa looked at him, her eyes lacked warmth and a nasty smirk completed her look. Lucius observed her with care. Narcissa now wore her hair loose, her clothes elegant, yet not her style, almost mourning clothes, and very little makeup, this wasn't the Cissa he knew.

"If you are Narcissa, what did I tell you the day we got married, at the reception? You should remember since we talked about it quite often." Lucius dared her.

"I am not playing your games Lucius, keep going." Narcissa pushed him out the room.

**Real Heroes**

Lucius was sure this was Bella, who could tell how long ago had this happen? Maybe right at the Battle, dark magic she had left in place on her sister. There was Dark magic practiced long ago, when a relative would take over their kin's body, one that had just died, or one alive. This was done to avoid later capture, or if your body had died.

She would had to use a body with affinity to her, he heard she had killed Nymphadora, maybe her intention had been to take over her niece's body after the battle, if they lost. However after being killed by Molly, she had taken over a live body already prepared for her, Cissa's body. You could not occupy another dead body.

"So what was it, what did I tell you?" Lucius asked again, he needed to know. Camellia was panting softly, giving him hope.

"About my parents thinking I was a virgin, "Narcissa answered.

"Ah, Cissa, at least it is you inside your body, stop this madness." Lucius told her, looking at L'roy perched right above them, and he lowered his head slightly.

L'roy hesitated, that was the Mistress, but he owed perfect loyalty to Lucius, and the giant owl descended upon the witch. L'roy knocked the wand with his claws, and then grabbed her by the shoulders.

Lucius picked up her wand, and pulled his out. Camellia jumped from the chair in full attack mode.

"All she told me was how much she loved me, and how glad that it was her who I had chosen instead of you. I can feel you inside Narcissa."

"You are wrong, Narcissa is no longer here, and she is dead. I traded bodies with her. She is gone, and if what I heard is right and you are going into the veil, she wont' be able to come back, her body is still alive." She cackled again.

"So if I killed you, could I bring her back?" Lucius asked.

Bella-Narcissa seemed scared. "You wouldn't do that. You are a spineless wizard. And who is to tell that she would want you, "she had a nasty mien, which made Lucius mad for not recognizing the difference before.

Her hand went to her hair, and she pulled another wand. "A—"she started casting but Lucius reflexes were faster, and he knew she had to die, he whispered an old hex, only known to his family, and before anything else happened Camellia was at her throat, tearing up her main arteries, blood splattered all over the place. "Camellia, nooo, "Lucius screamed, he didn't want the good dog to be a killer even if it was for his protection.

Camellia all confused jumped back and started licking Lucius, as if in an apology, and also howled in sorrow, maybe she had done something really bad.

However, being in the brink of death didn't stop the mad witch. Her wand was still in her hand, life was leaving her, but even then, she continued with her curse.

"Aveda K—",

This is when L'roy intervened, well knowing this would earn him his death, he opened his beak, and a stream of hot fire, surrounded the witch, after a few horrible screams it was all over, only a puddle of hot dust remained, and the traces of charred fletch. It was a form of Fyend Fire.

L'roy apologized to Lucius, _'Forgive me my liege, she had to die. She would have never left you alone. And you must also forgive me for being careless. When I heard her telling you about spies, I realized it is the medallion. The one she gave me as a gift before she left. I should have known better.'_

"Forget it L'roy, she would have found a way to spy on us. And you little one, you did fine, it is not your fault." He told Camellia who was trembling, only one head, and her muzzle full of blood, he scourgified her.

"You two are heroes, you saved my life, and I will take it all upon myself. I need to find Draco and Hermione, and they must be careful; the Lestrange brothers must be close by. Poor Cissa, I wonder if she is there, she should come back. But then I cannot marry the young witch, and if so, only Draco and Hermione can go in. Or can marry the young witch, Cissa is dead, and she will understand."

Lucius was in quandary, he had not loved Narcissa, at least it no longer felt like it. Theirs was an arranged marriage, and he was the faithful one, even if others believe otherwise. Narcissa was a good witch, that wasn't the problem; she loved another wizard and one several years younger than Lucius, his best friend, Severus Snape. He had to read the documents there was something there that warranted a closer look. If Cissa was brought back, nobody needed to find out about this.

He looked at the time, nearly 8:30. They should be leaving the house now, and as it was, he was going to need to call the Aurors; the left over magic would reach the ministry, what a mess. For now he put the area in stasis.

He turned around when he heard someone behind. It was Dexel; Lucius told him what had transpired. Dexel ran outside, and put fresh dirt, and a powder on top of the ashes. "The magic will be contained for one day at most, it might give you time to find a solution." Lucius agreed.

"Dexel, Mipzy, take the girl she is a little upset, maybe a chicken breast with herbs and wild rice?" Camellia beat her tail weakly, chicken was fine, but she had hurt a human. "Ah, L'roy may have two; ok three biscuits of the ones Miss Granger left in her room." At this Camellia beat the tail a little harder, a biscuit might get her strength back.

He needed to find Draco and Hermione, and he prayed they would be safe. Who would have thought, now that he thought back, the boy, Harry, must have been a virgin and the nasty witch needed him to cement her soul into the new body. No wonder he wasn't doing well. He needed to keep that part quiet until the young witch was his.

* * *

Next: Preparations and the ceremony start.

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review. Reviews are my only gauge to determine if you are enjoying the story.

Camellia always goes for the throat, she is one fierce pooch. BTW I wondered why Draco wanted a driver. Was he planning something for the car ride?


	7. Draco's temptation

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This chapter describes adult situations that might offend some readers. Please mind classification ratings.**

**This is a present to all my readers, I wanted to write a season greetings particularly this year. To Savva, Maevenly my special thanks for their assistance last year, and to Irmorena for her continued moral support. To many, who continuously review my work also my thanks and blessings. At my profile, I have put some links to art work I am building for my fictions.**

**This work is not beta, please forgive any gross errors.**

* * *

**~LM•HG•DM~**

**Manor's employees aren't your average bear.**

Draco and Hermione were riding with Axiom. Hermione had noticed that Axiom didn't have feet, and wore a kind of prosthesis.

"Axiom, this is my fiancée, Miss Hermione Granger. As my father told you, she is going to the new Mistress. Hermione, here is Axiom. His five brothers work for the Manor. They come from the Malfoy Island. There are only a few left of their kind. They are not here all year, they come in three's. They have three wives for the six brothers, and 25 children. You will find out more at a later time. Axiom could you smile for my love." Draco smiled, and she made an annoyed sound.

"My pleasure," Axiom was neither handsome, nor ugly. The word would be different and awe inspiring. He was broad of shoulders, his hair wavy, his features carved in stone. The eyes were nearly colorless and very large, his eyelashes were so long as to appear unnatural, and his hands were very large. His hair, was not really hair, it was more like goats wool, thin and shinny and in several shades from white to charcoal. She looked at his legs, they were bowed, they were animal legs, and his teeth, they were sharp and scary looking. Looking at him closer he had no facial hair, strange, his lips were very dark color, nearly dark brown, and his ears, she couldn't see them, and they were hidden under all the hair.

"Axiom do you eat meat?" She had no idea why she had asked that inane question, the teeth probably made her. Draco had to press his lips tight not to laugh.

"Of course not, flesh is foul. My teeth are tools; we use them are for crafts and for self-defense," he took off a glove, to show her his long sharp nails, "Same as my nails. You have nothing to fear with us around. "

"There princess, half is man and his legs are of a goat, great for climbing and you see the slight hump in his back, folded wings, very handy to get out of a tight spot. To top it all he has the strength of maybe ten men. He might be stronger than Hagrid," Hermione had never heard of such a being, neither she had read about owls like L'roy; or for that matter pooches like Camellia.

"We are stronger than Hagrid; in combat with Giants, we have won many times. We have some natural magic, mostly we can move fast between spaces, call it an apparition of sorts, it happens when we fly. I would say that our defining trait is our gift with plants and tending to the animal kingdom, we heal both with our touch. We are at your service Miss Granger, but our loyalty lies with the house of Malfoy." He smiled politely, and bowed with his fist on his chest, and Hermione liked him immediately. She did feel safe with him around.

In their way to the constables, they both fell asleep in each others arms. Draco gave her a peck as he faded out in seconds, his plans for naughtiness were overcome by fatigue, and by the potion they had taken earlier.

**At the station, and Draco's loose lips**

When they arrived at the station, Dudley Dursley had already bailed them out. They just came out of the car when because they met them at the parking lot. Dudley was driving a large van; it belonged to the company he now owned as announced on the signage, "Call "Dursley's Software Wizards- Software Development. Our results are just magical." She remembered Dudley was found to have magic; something had halted it until recently.

They all looked awful, and Hermione was a little sorry for them. Apparently falling sleep outside in very cold weather wasn't the best for you. `

"I am sorry Mione, "the truants spoke at the same time."What are you doing with Malfoy?" They also asked together.

"Kingsley sent us to get you both. How much do we owe you?" Draco asked Dudley, assuming he had paid the fine.

"The name is Dudley Dursley, and the right sum is four hundred galleons," Dudley answered. "I paid in sterling, but I am dating one of Harry's acquaintances. Miss Bones, Susanne Bones. It is hard for me to get Galleons. We will be engaged next month, I was planning to invite Hermione, you are invited as well."

"Thanks, I am Draco Malfoy, and I'm sure you have heard all sort of jealous lies from our estimated boy-who-is-in –big-trouble." He addressed Harry directly, just to see him get angry. Hermione and Dudley smiled.

Dudley wasn't chubby any more. Vernon had died of a heart attack a few months before the war. During their hiding, Petunia had changed a lot. She had looked Harry out and begged for forgiveness. Apparently Vernon was a scary man who had fed drugs to his wife and child for years. After he died, they were both terribly ill, and at Mungo's they were told they were going through cold turkey potion withdraw.

They found the "drugs'. They were potions supplied by Dumbledore; he had wanted Harry to grow unloved and mistreated. It was for the greater good, an attempt to make him dependant on Albus, and afraid to make his own decisions. This knowledge further enraged him, but finally he forgave Albus, what was the sense of hating someone who was dead. Hermione now remembered the story; it was tragic in more ways than one. She missed Dumbledore, but the old wizard had caused such havoc with his biased and one-sided decisions. He might have been responsible for the entire tragedy.

"My mother married Fenrir Greyback's cousin, she met him during the war celebrations a couple years ago, and that is when I had to move out." Dudley was telling Hermione, who didn't know any of these events.

"Why did you? What happened?" Asked Hermione as the walked towards Dudley's parking space.

"Hmm, they were too loud, and you cannot imagine how very embarrassing is to hear your mother scream -Go wolfie, harder, bloody hell, oh Gods you are big - Please howl, it makes me hot, and so on. It was the – Darling no chewing on my knickers no matter how delicious; that one did it, it was just too gross. The next day the visual was making me dread to be around my mother. It was horrible to see all the bites and scratches all over her, " he told Draco and Hermione, as he shuddered and everyone had to laugh; well everyone was laughing hard, to include Dudley. Hermione had to dry the tears around her eyes.

It wasn't over, his story that was.

"Just last week she called me. I was in a board meeting, she was excited and I could hear howls in the back, and happy barking, I didn't ask, I, now, have a new policy, old wisdom, "Ignorance is bliss"."

"Yup," Draco agreed," my sympathy goes to you."

"Thanks, so, she told me, -Darling, I will soon have to re-marry, and you will give me away. I am sort of pregnant. The healer says there are two pups- How can she be 'sort of pregnant, and how could she call the babies pups?" It was easy to hear in his voice that Dudley was mortified, however it did not stop the raucous laughter, he had them all in stitches from laughing so hard.

"Yup, nobody feels sorry for me when I tell them my sorrows. My mother doesn't even look like my mom; she wears her hair down, revealing clothes, and scarves to cover all her bites. My tragedy is a comedy; I am now a standing comedian. Oh well, I must be ok; Susan loves to hear me telling her about Mom and Wolfie, and it has gotten me the girl." They were at the van.

"It was good seeing you Dudley." Hermione and Draco shook his hand, and she turned to face her 'two boys'," take Miss Kingsley back to her home or should we drive her? Hermione's face didn't give them any room for questioning. Surprisingly Ron came by the tall thin witch.

Vanessa Kingsley, apparently Kingsley had adopted her, had a beautiful complexion. Her skin was clear, and color of gold, her eyes were not the same color, one was brown, and the other one aqua; her long hair came down to her waist in cascades of gold and red. She was not a beautiful woman, but she was exotic and unforgettable.

"I want to bring her myself, I promised Kingsley earlier." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ok, make sure you are home this evening, I might call you," she told them, "It is nothing important, ok?

"Yes sure," both answered at the same time; the moment Draco decided to come and wrapped his arms around her waist, and announced to Hermione's horror.

"Do you see this ring around her finger?" He lifted her hand and they all came and looked with their faces registering total incomprehension.

"Granger and I are engaged, we will be tying the knot any day, and we will soon be setting the date, expect an owl with an invite very soon." He announced with a mentally challenged peacock's pride. Hermione lifted her foot and kicked him hard on the shin.

He didn't even flinch. "I was prepared, protection charm around my body, last for a few minutes."

The boys appeared to have been dipped in a whitening solution, and their lips were rather green.

"You are kidding, right Mione?" They both asked in chorus.

"We will talk later, we need to get going. Harry, I will be by Grimmauld later, I left a few things there I need to pick up. I will let myself in, okay?" It was time to make an effort to change the direction of the runaway train.

"You may come, but leave lover boy home," was Harry's curt answer; his lips held tight, his arms crossed in front of him, glasses skewed, and a slight red glow shinning inside his eyes.

"I cannot, my mother asked him to be with me at all times. She is afraid, and don't ask, I will tell you all later. Please go now." Hermione lied with a grace to be coveted by any Slytherin.

Vanessa Kingsley diffused the situation, "Please let's go, otherwise, my mother is going to send me back to my grandparents."

They said a terse goodbye, as Draco intensified his hold. Hermione was mad at him, but she liked his tall, muscular body behind her. It was rather comforting, regardless.

**Draco is tempted and fails**

As soon as they entered the car, Draco pressed a button, and a smoky glass came in between them and Axiom.

She was opening her mouth to argue, but he already had a hold of her lips. It was not a gentle kiss; it was a layered kiss, one built upon another, one that Draco had waited for since he knew he wanted her.

His tongue traced her lips, and she did the same, then his lips pressed hard against them close, lips against lips, teeth flushed against each other, as their bodies moved seeking one another. His hands were holding her face, caressing her ears, her hair her neck, as he moaned. Their tongues went around each other's mouths. He would separate for a while to touch her lips with his fingers, to look at her, and then his mouth would fall in hers again.

"I want you so very much, I know we need to wait, but I have waited since my first wet dream. It was about you. I am dying inside; all I can think is of sinking my flesh inside of you. May I touch you? I promise I will only touch, and maybe taste." His eyes close to hers and his breath warm on her face, as his hands kneaded her back communicating all his need.

"Draco everyone can see into the car and Axiom." She said lowering her voice.

"Nope, the windows are charmed so nobody can see in, including Axiom, and it is sound proof." He didn't tell her that Axiom had a keen sense of smell, and could hear through silencing charms. A little dishonesty went a long way. He had just noticed Axiom had turned the Muggle music on, good boy, and had started the air refreshing cycle, wow; he was going to get a pound of gold.

Hermione relaxed, "You can touch me, but I want to touch you as well. I want to do the same things you do." Draco's smile made him look like a hungry and naughty wolf.

His lips closed on hers again but didn't stay there; they traveled the length of her face, her neck, while his adept hands went under her jumper as he moaned louder and louder. She didn't even notice when he had opened her bra. His hands cupped each breast, and he bent, gently pushing her back onto the seat. He rolled up her jumper, "Hermione, you are perfect. I am going to kiss them; lightly, just a little, or I will ravish you right here, maybe this is not a good idea." His eyes glued on her breasts.

Draco had always been able to control his emotions, and right now felt as if he wasn't in charge of his own actions; but how to control it? He was powerless.

"It is a good idea, "her voice was coming in spurts, her hands had pulled out his layered-under turtleneck from under the trousers' waistband, at touching his bare skin, a loud moan escaped her lips. Her small hands were all over at once. Draco let go of her for a minute to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers, all while looking at her. Both were panting, their eyes dark with lust. She unbuttoned the front of her skirt, and pulled his hand to her belly.

He looked down, "Dark green with black ruffles, let's see." Pulling the knickers down just a little, revealed her will trimmed mound, still looking at her, his finger slid in a bit further and pulled her nether lips open. She bit her lips, as a spasm shook her body.

His mouth was slightly opened in an attempt to catch his breath. She was so warm, so soft, oh gods, if she would let him just to before the hymen, that little piece of skin, would she still be a virgin? Just once, he needed to get her to want him as much as he wanted her.

"Touch me, now," His eyes wouldn't stay open. In one fluid motion, he sat her on him with her legs straddled, and pushed her enough to allow him to access her, and for her access to him.

"Draco this is dangerous, we are asking for trouble." She squirmed but not with enough intent.

"Do you care?" He was loosing control, and his body sought hers.

She just kissed him, and things started going crazy, before she could touch him, he sat her on top of his erection, already half out the open trousers, he might not be wearing underpants, she realized it too late.

His hand moved her knickers away to the side, "I need touch you." He did, kissing her with fervor.

In one minute he had her right on top of him, he had pulled his prick all the way out.

"Your hand, touch it, "and licked her neck, careful not to leave any marks, he didn't want Lucius to find out.

She tried to touch him but it was difficult with her right above it and now felt the wet tip upon her skin, and his hard prick pushing.

"Oh love. " His hips pressed forward and moved faster, at times it hit her clit along with his fast moving fingers.

At other times he was at the entrance. "My princess, need, you, must have you," in the frenzy he nearly got his wish, but immediately she pulled way in fear. He was beyond caring and he tried to get her on top of him again. "Please, my love, we tried, and couldn't wait, let me."

"Draco no, "his fingers were over her lips trying to quiet her.

"I won't, I promised. Love, just let me, I will not break your virginity, just a little, I want to know how you feel, please." His voice was broken, desperate, reflecting his desire to have her, even if she didn't allow him.

His eyes were dark with lust. His hips could not stop moving, his rational brain had switched off. Every time he looked down, the view fueled his desire. The ritual, the saving of lives was no longer part of his conscious mind; luckily her fingers were finally around him, enabling her to have some control over the situation and to keep him away from his intent.

Taking advantage of the moment, in one fast move, she tried to get away from him; this was going to end badly, she wanted him as much, and they had gone too far.

"Love, don't move, stay, keep going, please love, "and he pushed her hand away, holding her firmly by the hips, wanting what he shouldn't. He wanted her, and nothing was going to stop him, she was his; not his father, no triads, all his. He looked down again and the sight made him cry with frustration. "You are perfect, you are mine."

She tried to think about the rescue but he wasn't letting her think, "Look, it is beautiful, so damn perfect," he moved her head to make her look at their sexes, nearly together.

"Draco, please, we must wait, be strong for us, Draco, I cannot resist you my love," her hand on his wet tip, he was beautiful, perfect, and if he moved just so…

The "my love" inflamed him even more.

She moved to be right above him again, he pulled the wand and whispered a charm to set aside her knickers and his trousers. Now they were both naked from their waist down, and it would seem as if they had forgotten their earlier objections, it was as if they weren't in control of their own actions.

"Just once, a little is all I need," his words nearly unintelligible, both breathing fast, their bodies primed with arousal, surely only an outside force would stop their derailed train of desire.

His face was one of an angel; she had never seen him more beautiful, his lips swollen from kissing. He pushed his hips forward, she knew she couldn't deny him; her body was trembling in need.

"Sir we are entering the estate. Axiom's voice came thru the sound system; "We will be at the house in three minutes. Your father is waiting; he just called to the car."

'Holy shit," was Draco's loud response, as he picked her up and sat her at this left.

"Darn, darn, what am I doing? How embarrassing," Hermione whined.

Their hands weren't working, still trembling from desire; they weren't going to make it, "Idiot, the wand," Draco muttered, with the wand in his hand, he casted a couple of spells and right away both appeared perfectly dressed, hair in order; except no knickers, and their faces flushed, their breaths too fast.

Hermione lifted her hand remembering something, and pulled a muggle refreshing towel to clean her hands, and gave it to him.

"Nope ,I am not cleaning," his smile was naughty once again as he brought his fingers up to his nose.

"Your father will know, and he will kill you, and then he will kill me as well," her bottom lip trembling and her eyes tearing. The embarrassment she felt at her lack of control was just not her.

"My sweet pain," he cleaned his hands and sighed in great disappointment.

"He is going to know, you looked as if you have been shagged, and I imagined I do as well. Sorry we should not be alone for one second," He smiled sleeplessly and without an ounce of regret.

She did as well, "You got that right."

He was quiet, thinking hard, "A hand job, will you give me one later?" he whispered, hope in his voice.

"No, I won't even sit by you, you are dangerous." She was pouting and had moved as far away from his as she could.

He laughed, "The pot calling the kettle black."

They looked outside, they should be at the main building or at the driveway; to their surprise they were still a good ten minutes away from the house.

"Come here," Draco called her to his side."We still have a little time."

"No, you sit there, and I sit here."

She put on the sit belt, first time ever riding without one, her body itching to move by his, something was off; her mind warned her.

What was wrong with her, with both? She had gone from zero to a hundred with Draco. She guessed sex wouldn't be a problem with them.

"Draco may I have my knickers? I don't know where they went."

When he saw her concern, and he pulled them out his pocket, waving them to her, "May I kept them, as a memento."

"Yeah, you will have a romantic memento to show the children, as they want to be told of the first time when we were almost alone for longer than one minute." At this both were quiet for the rest of the way, and Draco pocketed the knickers and avoided eye contact, he had his reward.

**Lucius's findings**

At the Manor Lucius was waiting for them. He prayed the witch was still untouched when they came back. Draco couldn't be trusted around the witch, not that he blamed him, but waiting was a must.

He had the long list of what to do. But first he had put wards to keep the Lestrange's out; he had already warned Axiom to be mindful of their surroundings.

He found important information; namely, if the witch was willing, and she loved at least one of the spouses, the portal would grant them one extra person for each of the partners. She was willing, and it didn't say 'in love', it said loved. Could she love Draco? She would need to tell them.

As for the Malfoys, both loved the witch. The ritual gave them a tool to get her faster, nevertheless they had already been planning to singly pursue her and let the victor win.

They were going to need a healer, besides him, they would also need the relatives waiting, which could get sticky one of their family had to be close to the gate to call them from outside and helped them pass through. A headache was a threat, and he rubbed his temples.

As her read on, "Bollocks, bloody hell!" Lucius loudly cursed; what he just read disturbed to no end, call the car now, where was the damn calling thing, ah, there.

"Axiom, is Draco visible to you?" Lucius asked delicately.

"No sir, he is playing with the young mistress." Axiom and his brothers didn't lie, at least no to their liege.

"Do whatever it takes to separate them, have they already?" Lucius knew something else that Draco didn't; he could scan an area, but only on command or for self-preservation, and tell you exactly what had happened in there, as long as the imprint of the action remained.

A short pause, "Not yet, but it's imminent, I would say at any moment now," he sounded concerned since Lucius was opposed to it.

"Tell them you are coming into the estate, lower the screen, if you have to, and physically separate tem if they ignore you. I hope it doesn't come to that."

Lucius pressed the red button and waited. One more complication, they needed a chaperone, for the three of them. As the ceremony drew closer, the sentient gate sensing for miles, would intensify the attack to fail the operation. A sure way was to have them consummate their union and without a virgin bride the ritual was off.

He hated bringing more people, more elements in the mix; think Lucius, think.

In the car, Hermione was already sitting next to Draco, there was an accident, and they had to wait. Axiom was tired and the car always made him sleepy unless he was driving. He needed to stay vigilant, he needed to stay awake. Some drivers got out their cars, probably to stretch their legs, sleepy, he was falling sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Well sweet kitties, so what will happen here? What nefarious obstacles will the portal come up with?

Does Hermione love Draco, even a little?

Is the dynamic duo planning to do something inappropriate to rescue their damsel?

Who can Lucius trust as a chaperone? Hmm, can he kill two birds with one stone?

In the spirit of the past holidays, I decided to grant a few wishes. I will make this fiction, two chapters longer than I had already written. I don't want to extend it, because I have a few more with the two Malfoys I want to publish.

Let me hear from you, if you can review, I want to thank you ahead of time. If I am ever rich and famous (wishful thinking. LOL) , I will remember you all somehow.

I have links for art work for some of my stories and holiday cards for you all, and wishes of happy events to each one of you.


	8. Draco is in love

**JKR owns it all. Thanks to all those lovely readers who have taken the time to review.**

**This is not beta at all, sorry for misspells and incomplete or repeated sentences, it comes with too much cutting and pasting.**

Here we go again. This chapter contains some limes, be warned. There will be another chapter in a couple of days. Enjoy it.

Last chapter Lucius made some discoveries. Namely, the portal is sentient, and it is trying to stop them to do the ritual. Draco is possessed by uncontrollable lust and Lucius is confined to the Manor by the Ministry.

This week.

* * *

**A flying pooch and Draco is in love.**

Something was nagging at Lucius, and he could only leave the Manor with an escort or he would be sent to Azkaban. By the time he would request an escort it could be too late, plus he didn't want to bring the Aurors into the mix. Thus, he called the car and nobody answered no surprise there this was magic at work. The sentient Veil knew his intention and was trying to block his every step. He was certain if he were the one in the car with the witch he wouldn't have fared much better; as it was he was in trouble himself. The mere thought of Draco and Hermione in the car had him in a high state of arousal.

He could not send an elf because Draco would ignore him or her. L'roy and the little warrior might work, he had an idea.

He called them both, and they were in front of him in seconds.

"L'roy, I need you to fly and find the car, please don't allow Draco near the fair witch. By the way, could you take a rider? I figure you can easily carry a hare and our girl here is about that size. If we put her in a harness, you can fly her and take care of the miscreants for me? "

Lucius wasn't surprised when Camellia nodded once and barked twice as if saying, "Yes, I can." Camellia would have talked through her mental link, but she knew she shouldn't do it.

L'roy answered, 'My pleasure, and I think the smart canine might like to travel with me.'

Lucius thanked them both. "Make sure to fly under a concealment charm, someone might shut you down thinking you are killing a pet."

**At the car, temperature rising**

Amorous Draco already had the witch unbuckled and sitting beside him. "How about just one kiss, after all we are bonding later on today," his voice was low and sexy, and while he talked his hand was over her breast. He knew it wasn't right, yet he couldn't help it.

"No, it's a bad idea, we need to wait for the ceremony, and we are marrying to save others, it is the objective. Did you forget already?" Hermione had to say it aloud since she was forgetting as fast as he was. The thought of Draco making love to her made her want to forget, those whose lives could be made whole again.

"It might be your only objective, but mine is to get you; and yes, before you get mad at my lack of sensitivity, I want to help you. The problem is that I want you so much that my body hurts, and all I can think is to touch what I did before. "

His body shuddered, and his eyes burned with love and lust. He picked up her hand, and brought to his mouth, looking at her while he kiss the tip of her fingers and the inside of her wrist, making her breath shudder every time.

"Malfoy, you didn't even like me before. Okay, you have been decent person since the Battle. You called me the M word often enough, I'm not ever sure I know who you are."

She was really wondering what all of this was, even though her feelings for Draco seemed right.

"Decent is not the right word, I have wanted you since that day. Don't make me wait more, just with your hand. This would really help me wait. And I can do the same with the hand or with my mouth to you."

He moved towards her and in scond her hand inside his trousers waistband, but she pulled her hand out just as fast.

"I said no, please don't come near, I am having problems myself. If you touch me, I will not be strong enough to resist you." Her voice carried her feelings which made him want her even more.

"Granger, tell me why not I just want a kiss. Ok, a kiss and your hand, I am sure that will take the edge off."

"But Axiom, he has the window down." She was looking for any excuse, but the Axiom one was flimsy, even to her.

"Look at him, he is out, probably tired, just a," and he was by her side, facing her, his lips upon hers. It was a most unwise move.

Her arms went around him and before either realized, they were lying in the seat. His kisses robbed her will to resist. When he pressed his body against hers she hesitated for a second, but at he feel of his arousal, she moaned and lifted her hips up to his. His hand slid under her jumper, touching her slowly with small motions at the rhythm of his hips, and she followed his rythmd. His face was now closer to hers, and the sounds he made acted as a catalyst on the strong magic.

"I want you very much, at work there are days I cannot even breathe. You sit at your desk, and all I can do is to watch you. You are very pretty, beautiful really. I didn't realize you were pretty until you held me when I was crying at Hogwarts. My witch, do you feel me, do you want me?" And he pressed harder, his arousal hard against her.

"Yes, I want you, but—." His lips hushed her; his fingers touched her lips while he kissed her and the mix of having her lips caressed with fingers and tongue were enough to make Hermione loose her will.

The hand under her jumper caressed her torso slowly, "So soft, you are beautiful, I want to see you, let me just look, I will sit on the other side and you pull your jumper off."

"No, p—"Draco's mouth captured hers again; he wanted to keep her mind off busy, and not thinking of getting away from him. His mind was cloudy, all that existed was her; a warning light kept going off because he had never experience this lack of control.

"Just touch me," he whispered, "Axiom quit knocking and would you please raise the partition.

The tapping got louder, Draco and Hermione ignored it. Draco had the wand on his hand, "Divest, shit, bollocks, oh my, let her go, killer bird, "Draco screamed at what he saw, and his mind cleared in seconds. He put his hand over Hermione's eyes.

"Don't look love, I am so sorry, my poor dear, "Draco pushed the remote to roll the window down.

Two things happened at once, Axiom woke up and Draco started laughing not-stop.

"Get-off you naughty thing, is someone at Malfoy Manor crazy?" Hermione asked looking at Camellia with an old fashioned aviator's hat and goggles and her harness. She went to take off the goggles, and Camellia growled. Her other human had donned the specs on her, and they were staying on.

L'roy was too large to get inside the car, and just perched on the luggage rack of the car.

"I thought L'roy had killed your furry beast, and I was upset knowing you …L'roy quit eavesdropping." Draco smirked at L'roy's anger. 'I _am offended of your lack of confidence on me. You thought that I could do such a thing? Furthermore, I don't like uncooked flesh; and I am most certainly not uncivilized besides she yields promises.'_

_"_Wait, there is a note attached to our intrepid flyer," Draco untied one of the containers Hermione had seen earlier, which he opened and pulled out a long long scroll."It is from Father."

Camellia was still upset about taking part in killing a human, and just wanted her mother to snuggle her. Although her duty was to protect her humans at all cost, she didn't want to have to do it again.

Hermione took the letter away from Draco at seeing his expression and the paleness of his face. She could sense a great sadness descending upon him. His playful and loving expression had been replaced with a somber cover.

"Axiom, wake up, we need to get out here," Axiom had fallen sleep again and woke up alarmed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry, I never do this at work." The unusual magical being was clearly upset, twice he had fallen sleep, and a wave of fatigue had not yet left him.

"It wasn't your fault, we are all under strong compulsive magic, and it wants to stop the event today. Hence it is not a surprise that we are in danger. Let's create a fog charm and just fly out of here." Draco proposed.

"Sir, I tried that early and it didn't work." I will be alert. He pulled out a wand, not a wand more like a stick, Hermione observed, a dangerous one, it seemed heavy.

"Princess, could you please read the letter aloud? Axiom please raise the partition, L'roy, we are closing the windows, stay concealed."

Draco and Hermione both pulled out their wands, and Draco placed mirrors all around to have visual control of the periphery while she read.

"My dears, I sent L'roy and the best dog in the world to watch over you and keep you out of trouble. The portal is sentient and according to what I read today, is going to make all kind of ill events happen today to prevent our access, this includes desperate lust. That is one of the reasons to have the trio stay together with chaperones. The chaperone must be strong willed and be willing to incur our wrath to keep us apart until the ceremony. The other aspect is even more problematic; it will unearth old enemies, so we must be prepared to face from small to big incidents intended to prevent the ceremony from happening.

Draco, I hate to tell you what I am about not in person, but you might need the knowledge. Your mother was lost to us during the battle, must have been upon Bellatrix's death using forbidden Dark magic, Bellatrix took over your mother's body upon her soul leaving hers, and this caused your mother's soul to leave this world. She, your mother's body, came today to see me. The medallion" your mother" gave to L'roy was in effect a window into this home. She has known, all we have said and done around L'roy.

She came to stop the ritual from happening, I will tell you in more detail when we are together. Suffice to say when she was uncovered she tried to kill me, had it not been for the valiant, fur ball, I would be gone. Between her and L'roy they terminated Bella who was the soul inside your mother's body. Poor Narcissa, poor love, blamed for things she didn't do," Hermione's tears rolled down her cheeks, Draco wasn't crying but he was astounded, shell shocked.

"I am so sorry," She went to him and was going to hug him.

"Please finish reading, we are in luck we can get mother later, they were divorced anyway. I will explain later, please read." His mien was sad and somber, however a lot of the past years made sense. His mother avoidance to visit with him, he had seen her maybe twice, and always secretive and strange.

"I have opted for not calling the Aurors, not sure if our heroes' magic was recorded by the Ministry but thus far is not the case. There is no body, L'roy incinerated it." Both were petting Camellia who wasn't in a happy friendly mood, her sadness made sense to both Draco and Hermione.

"There is a danger, Rodolphus and Rabastan, they have never been caught. I always thought they were under her power and maybe her dying has freed them, but we don't know that. Please stay away from each other and come home safe. We need to discuss how to contact the families. Nothing has changed; we go with the original plans."

Draco couldn't keep his control, he wiped the tears, "Fucking demented witch, even when dead I hate her. She hurt and harmed everyone along the way. Who knows what was wrong with her, mother said terrible things happened to her growing up; but dad says she was demented all along. She killed her own cousin and her niece, enslaved her husband and his brother; and other unspeakable horrors. She even hurt you my love, but to have ended my poor mother's life, the sister that always took care of her, that is too horrendous to consider. Let's don't talk about it now."

Axiom had rolled the screen, "Sir we need to move, there is a group of several individuals coming our way, I dare say they are wizards, I can see their magic. There, the girl sees them as well." Axiom pointed to Camellia who had jumped up to the rear window and was all fluffed and growling.

"Camellia, only one head," Hermione reminded her. In public she could only show one head, the Ministry didn't know about her, and heaven forbid if they found out about her other abilities.

Draco and Hermione casted at the same time,' _Nebula caligonis quan maxime', _which created a thick, dark fog, yet it started dissolving right away. A group of five wizards were after them, but Axiom was fast, and in seconds they were up in the air, flying very fast. Hermione looked out the window, and L'roy was at their side.

A big, black cloud was behind them, and whoever was following was firing at them. Axiom opened the window, and with the rod, shot a large ball of flame to them with no apparent casting, as L'roy sent a stream of fire, which created a circle of hot flames around the pursuers.

"That should do it. They will be trapped for a couple of minutes; our magic has no effect on L'roy's fires, since it isn't from this world." Draco smirked and made a gesture as if saying, "What can I say." Hermione had to keep her mouth closed since she also had an illegal creature, Camellia.

In a few minutes, they were inside the Manor's property coming over their forest.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked, "I couldn't see their faces, I thought they were blurry."

"Yes, not sure why, maybe a concealment charm, I have never seen such a thing. Only their faces, like they were see through."

**Back at the Manor**

Lucius was outside of the Manor, Dexel and his brother Braxar were waiting outside. Axiom descended upon the road right before the driveway.

Lucius ran to them, and Draco hugged his father and let tears flow. Lucius was also crying, which made Camellia feel bad; even though, she knew the body she had killed was no the woman they cried for. The woman they cried for stood by them right now with a tall, skinny human; and yes, it was Mr. Severus from the portrait at Hogwarts. Camellia ran and Severus went down on his legs to pet her. Camellia had seen the woman standing by her nice wizard, Draco, at the office. She always looked sad.

Lucius, Draco, Hermione, and the brothers, all stood seeing half of Camellia, the half with the wagging tail. The other half wasn't there. She had simply gone into the nether world, the one she travelled inside the portraits. Camellia also kissed the Lady who was with Mr. Severus, and she related the story of the incident in the morning. The lady didn't look mad at her, gave Camellia a kiss and told her it wasn't her fault.

Hermione had seen her vanish entirely, but never just a portion. Then Severus realized something was a midst and straightened out. Camellia and L'roy were the only ones that could see the Lady and both were happier; but both had to keep silence if they wanted to stay in this reality.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"No idea, she also enters portraits and leaves by others. Some times she goes to Hogwarts to visit with her mother and sister and Minerva has to let me know." Hermione laughed, and they all did. Lucius bent and picked her up, and she graciously accepted.

"But that cannot be done." Lucius argued, and looked at Camellia wondering. He asked L'roy who was silent.

"Tell her, we all know it cannot be done, but she does it," was Hermione's response as she shrugged her shoulders.

At listening to Hermione laugh and talk, Lucius' insides heated to melting point. Desire made his tongue thick and only one thing was on his mind, the young witch. He was aroused to the point he wanted to have her right there, his arousal was contracting and wet. He wanted her. Putting Camellia on the ground, he was at her side in one stride and had her in his arms. His lips closed on hers and their mouths opened into a passionate kiss. Lucius was figuring out how to take her inside?

The feel of her body was like nothing he expected, he remembered the day at Hogwarts, but this was better. He was thinking of Apparating them to his room and lifting the wards. She was there as well.

Draco was looking at them is shock, and instead of being jealous he was called to them like a moth to the flame. When L'roy saw this, he flew by Lucius and pulled his hair fast, Camellia had understood L'roy's message, _no mating right now_, and she went for Draco trousers, but got a bit of his flesh.

Dual, "Get away, get off, ouch," were heard, the brothers were horrified at the animals attacking the owners, and Axiom laughed, a strange deep chuckle, Hermione thought it was a sinister sound, and was glad these strange beings liked her. They reminded her a little of what people used to think demons looked liked, mostly their teeth and their broad appearance, ah, the nails and the goat legs.

Lucius woke up as from a dream. Draco was fighting with Camellia whose ears were down. Hermione was just coming back. Camellia decided it was unfair, and she woofed him back, that is when Lucius noticed the three heads once again, "Good girl, you know your job." He praised her, and Camellia ran to him.

"You see what I mean. Wait there, Axiom, Dexel, as of right now, we are not allowed to touch each other until the ceremony this evening, separate us, petrify us, tie us, do whatever it takes to prevent us from further closeness." As he repeated the words, Lucius thought he was going mad. Why was he telling them to stop him and separate him from his witch, and then he remembered.

"Understood, L'roy, princess?" He said looking at the two heroes and the goat men, a hoot, a bark, and two grumpy and reluctant, "Yes, sir," were heard. The brothers weren't sure they could stop their Lord.

"Use your judgment if I tell you to let us be close," Lucius added as a wave of desire struck him again.

"Use your judgment if I tell you to let us be close," Lucius added as a wave of desire struck him again.

**Plans.**

"So we must assume the wizards following you were the Lestrange brothers and others associated with them. She must have left a strong compulsion, I am sure when the compulsion is gone they will stop it. Meanwhile we cannot go out the Manor, it is too dangerous."

"Yes father, understood, and how do you propose we contact the families? We are running out of time." Draco was starting to think this wasn't doable.

"I have an idea, " Hermione interjected, she sat in her own couch away from the wizards, the all sat apart with one brother between them, L'roy and Camellia at the perch and on Hermione's lap respectively. Every five to ten minutes, the wizards would make an excuse to come to Hermione to be taken by the arm and to their sitting. Lucius was angry with them, as well as Draco.

Lucius had gone over Bellatrix's demise, and Draco had cried again.

"So it appears we will be able to bring three more people, we need to make a formal list and bring some extra items. Let's see. Hermione, darling, your names first," Lucius' voice was melted sugar which spill right over the witch's groin, and she had to stop herself from running to kiss him. Camellia growled reading her mommy's naughty thoughts. What a day.

"So how many we will be able to bring all together?" Draco asked.

"I hadn't finish, there is a stipulation, and I am sorry to have to talk about. The extra people are only possible if the witch or one of us has real love for the witch, but it is works better and will call the chosen one harder if the witch love one of us. Sorry darling for having to ask you to disclose your feelings to us." Both Lucius and Draco stood in attention.

"I , I , " Hermione started, and Draco jumped before anyone could grab him and fell on his knees.

"Granger, before you say anything, I will repeat what I say earlier and will expand further, I love you, and have since May 2, 1998. Please be my wife, for real, ceremony or not. And, I am moving back by my father before I am not able to." And he went back his place where Lucius stood. He was waiting with his heart about to explode. Did she care about him?

* * *

-xox

Aw, Poor Draco, too much going on.

Next chapter, preparations and the start of the ceremony and expect more confusion. And a million thanks to those who have reviewed.


	9. Time grows nearer

**JKR still owns HP.**

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of JKR. This story contains adult situations that might offend some readers. Please mind classification ratings.

Thanks for the reviews; I would say two more chapters after this. As much as I like the story I need to work on my regulars. I miss them as well. I need to finish my other two Father and Draco stories as well, actually I have three ongoing.

Well enjoy it, and I listen to your comments.

* * *

Last time, Draco has declared his love to Hermione, to determine if they qualified for more souls to rescue. Remember this is all based in assumptions.

* * *

**The case of the Amorous Wizard**

"I, I, I love you Draco, it has been coming for a while, since the day at Hogwarts I felt connected with you two, then throughout the years, my feelings have grown. Do remember we fought during our time at Hogwarts and you used to consider me scum." Draco and Lucius both blushed at her remark, Hermione's voice broke, and she had to take a deep breath.

"Although it is also true that was so involved in my attempt to gain my beloved friends' hearts that life just passed me by. Now, I understand that they aren't ready for a real relationship, and they love the idea of me, not the person I am. So when did my feelings towards you changed? Who knows, I'm not sure, when or how. Just a couple weeks ago I realized that even I moved in with them, I kept comparing them to you. All I know is that I love you with the love of witch for her wizard. As for Lucius, a flame is growing in my heart. It also started a Hogwarts, and given it time, it will also grow."

Her smile was warm, and her eyes shone with the love he felt for the Dark Wizards. Sometimes, even her mother had pointed out to her that she loved knowledge too much, and combined with her daredevil attitude, she wasn't the witch she thought she was. She reminded her that she had lied to her parents for years about the events at the school, and she had not been forthcoming to her peers about her own financial situation. She had to laugh and tell her mother that by now she wasn't sure there was bad magic, just how it was practiced and for what purposes, hence her conviction that she was suited for the two wizards in front of her.

Both wizards' faces were glowing with love. Dexel and Axiom, the look-alike-brothers exchanged a look of knowledge and understanding. They liked Hermione; she was a gentlewoman, a powerful witch, and a good person. They would serve her well, and would give their lives for her if needed.

It was Lucius turn, his face wasn't the hard, haughty face she had seen before, and something had changed which made him more accessible, nearly a human.

"Princess, I have loved you for years, that day in Hogwarts I saw a witch, no blood issues; however, they came later. You cannot change the nature of humans in one day, and for a while I was horrified of how I felt, it wasn't a reflection on you, rather on my poor view of the world. Your friend Potter and you spoke for us during the trials. I was surprised to say the least; I thought Potter was doing it for Cissa; and during the trials I had a dose of enlightenment, a proverbial veil fell from around my eyes, I saw and understood the truth."

Lucius had to pause overcome with emotion. He noticed her reaction and it filled his heart with joy. The brothers were uneasy being privy to such intimate revelations.

"What I saw is the reason why the wizarding world will never be able to understand what makes the two of you act, the simple truth is that both of you are the same side of a coin, passionate and fair. I have followed your every move; Draco has graciously has made a copy of his memories whenever he saw you. I treasure them. We both have been too interested on you, and have paid to others for memories of you. Sorry but we can never have enough. Draco wishes I wouldn't care for you, but I cannot help it. We had decided to let best wizard win, and then here we are."

When the finished declaring their feelings, the Manor welcomed the new resident sensing their love for each other created links visible to all the ones involved. For a few minutes the air cleared and the portal lost some its power which would facilitate their mission.

"So, with this revelation out the way let's make the list, shall we?" Proposed Lucius, when all he wanted was to kiss the witch, a wish that need to wait.

"I guess we have eleven to be rescued," Draco calculated, "Granger, do tell us your choices."

"I stand by the original and would like to try to find my father there. I think he came from a branch of Squibs but that is only my opinion. I have, maternal and paternal, second and third cousins who are magical, all in my generation. Then Fred, that makes two, Tonks and Remus, four, Sirius and Regulus, and I up to six."

"Regulus was my cousin, so I will take him, and my mother." Draco stated his wishes.

"And Vince?" asked Hermione.

"His father is in jail, his mother loves him a lot but she hasn't been well, and maybe he is better where he is at, but if someone drops, maybe." Draco wanted Vince but his mother was first.

"So we are at seven, I choose Cedric Diggory, and Severus, we are at 9, so dear your last two," Lucius knew what was coming.

"James and Lily, if they are still there, if not Vince and Colin, and one extra just in case, Luna Lovegood's mother, those are the ones I would propose."

"Your father, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa, Cedric, Severus, James and Lily, to be rescued alternates, Luna Lovegood's mother, Colin and Vince; of course we are assuming the ones we have chosen are still there, and they want to return. According to the accounts there are those who don't want to be back, they are at peace. This leaves how to contact families of the maybes. It would be unfair to ask for things of the ones to be rescued and to be here to assist, if we are not sure we would even try. "

"I have a solution for the maybes we will have pictures of them, I have a picture of Vince, and Hermione has pictures of Colin. That leaves Mrs. Lovegood." Draco offered.

"I have that covered, there are pictures of her from Hogwarts as the governor I have books of the students for the past thirty years. Andromeda can be here for Tonks, Hermione can help with most of them, but the Diggory family must be contacted, neither of you were friends, and for that matter who was friends with the Lovegood, that might be a problem, and if you are intending to bring James and Lily Potter, you will have to tell Mr. Potter and that could be problematic. I imagine it might be good to have the Weasley parents involved. They will be happy to have their son back."

Lucius reasoned, not really wanting the Weasleys here, but he could foresee the scandal, and it would be good to have families as the Weasley and the Diggory supporting them.

When he mentioned Harry, Ron and his family and their needed intervention, her stomach felt sick. She could only imagine their rage, but maybe knowing the exchange they would be fine.

"I will contact Amos, and Andromeda, she should have Dora's and Remus' items, and I will ask here to be here at 6:30 sharp, we should be done with the ceremony by then, and dressed. They will need to in the room to hold the chain, so we are not sucked in; that is why we need the Weasley family. Dexel and Axiom can help, but the brothers never come out with outsiders, her kind is not registered with the Ministry, and I don't make them do anything. "He looked at them.

"Sir, we will help, we can wear the special shoes you made for us, and have a concealment charm for our nails and teeth." Dexel the leader of the brothers answered.

"Many thanks, with the three of them just two wizards should be enough. Should I contact Molly and Arthur? Lucius knew the witch was stressed.

Her eyes lighted, "Please and thank you."

"Draco find pictures of the Black Family, princess contact Potter and good luck. I believe from all the ones we are going to bring, that one or two will possibly drop, in all recorded rescues they never brought a full quota because every time some are either gone or others want to stay. So we will go with the idea Mrs. Lovegood will come. Something that occurs to me, there might be rules that entitle us to additional people." At this Hermione's heart lightened.

"Good luck. We need to start preparations by three. There is a lot to be done, ablutions, purification, getting the room ready, bathing, and all that implies. You will need an assistant; do you have a female friend to help you?"

She would like her mother but there was not enough time, for the wedding she would be here. She would ask Andromeda, they had become friends. "Andromeda is the best choice," and she sighed. Both wizards' eyes were fixed on her bosom and seeing rise and fall, the desire rose again. This was going to be a long day.

The sat together to write the scrolls, they went into the library were there were two floos.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked at Lucius.

He chuckled, "Princess we will be bonded in hours, how about calling me Lucius?" Draco rolled his eyes, how mushy.

"Lucius may I look at the documents, I like to read them. Maybe I will find something new."

"With pleasure, he stood to get them; he kept them at his study, a door beyond. As she left he room, Draco came to sit by her. Lucius called the brothers to help him with something. L'roy and Camellia were asleep.

In less than five minutes Lucius came back, with the brothers behind him, and he wanted to smack Draco or the amorous wizard as he was calling him now, in minutes he had managed to get their witch horizontal, and had nearly taken off all her clothes.

He was going to say something, but had to admire her green knickers with the black ruffles and matching lace bra. Her bum was a thing of beauty, and her breasts, oh Merlin. Her unmentionables were naughty and his mouth salivated. Instead of yelling to Draco, he came towards them as if in a trance, his arms extended. Not fast enough, Dexel had lifted Draco, the amorous wizard, as if he weighted less than a feather, and had dropped him in his couch.

Axiom held on to Lucius, by one arm. Gently but firmly both brothers apologized profusely and handled the situation. Draco crossed his arms pouting, he was overly frustrated. Hermione hid behind the scroll she was writing. Nothing was said about the incident until a while later.

"Draco, next time either of us has to leave the room, we both go with one of the brothers, the other stays here with Hermione. It's best for all of us. Right now is 10:05, in about eight hours, we will love Hermione, remember that lives are depending upon our restrain." Lucius waited for an answer that wasn't forthcoming. Draco was making huffing noises as when he was five or six. Camellia sat by him, licking his hand. Her human was sad and she was feeling poorly herself.

"Lucius, before we contact every one, I want you to look at the calculations, the Arithmency formulas you calculated had a wrong factor. Please check again.

**The new calculations**

"You are right, it is amazing. We can go based in these numbers; remember the numbers have been deducted through trial and error. "Lucius showed Draco the new numbers, and they sat to discuss who should be coming through.

Souls

1. The witch of two gets two, twice; then adds one for each the spouses.

- 2X2 +1 +1 =6

2. If she is willing and comes on her own, one more soul can make the pass

- Therefore Hermione: 6+1 = 7 souls

3. The first spouse gets the original number unmodified minus the number of spouses sharing the witch.

- Draco: 6-2= 4 Souls

4. The second spouse takes away himself from the one before.

-Lucius: 4-1= 3

5. Add one for each spouse that loves the other but count each-self only once. Professing love is not enough, it will be known.

- Extras = 3

Number of souls eligible - Providing they meet conditions and the portal judges them worthy.

- 7+4+3+3= **17 **Souls

**List**  
Sirius-16 i.e. (17-1)  
Regulus-15  
Narcissa-14  
Severus -13  
James -12  
Lily -11  
Remus-10  
Tonks-9  
Cedric- 8  
Fred-7  
Granger-6  
Colin-5  
Vince-4  
Fred Tonks-3  
Lovegood-2  
Evan Rosier-1

The list has one more to go.

After much arguing that was the list. Rosier was Draco's cousin. He had been a Death Eater, 19 years old. Lucius chose him and decided to leave one empty space. He said Evan was like Draco, misguided yet not bad. Lucius was still planning to bring the journals. Hermione had suggested Dobby, however Lucius thought it might be better not to plan, he wasn't sure Dobby would be in such a place. It was 11: 19 and they started. First they sent the scrolls, via house-elf, and also owls, they send six owls, L'roy was staying at the home front.

Then they started with Floo calls, and the first to be reached was Harry, "Harry, do you remember that I was with Draco earlier?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing at Malfoy's," was his grumpy answer.

She told him most of what had transpired, and was finally able to relate her tale, so far so good, but as soon as she mentioned the marriage part, Harry's eyes open like angry saucers.

" My parents were happy the last I saw them, I' am not certain they would want to be rescued. You promised us that you would come back when you felt we were adult. We are responsible adults, and ready for you. How do you know this is not a Malfoy scheme to get in your knickers," he was being nasty and unnecessarily hurtful.

Lucius had finished talking to Andromeda who promised to be there in half an hour and offered to talk to Molly and Arthur. Lucius dreaded the issue so he gladly deferred the duty to her. He had remembered Molly's brothers, and called Andromeda, who agreed it was a good idea. She would also take her of Evan, who was her first cousin. She still had mementos for him and could also represent the other Blacks. Lucius laughed, and decided this should be renamed the Black Mission.

At hearing the tone that Potter used with their witch, Lucius came, "Listen young man, we don't have any nefarious interest on Hermione, she is going to marry us, and it is legal to do so. We are offering to rescue your parents, it is your call, but better give us some items of them, and if they want to come with us they can. I need to see you privately about Narcissa, if you decide not to assist us today, then come tomorrow, otherwise be here by 3:00 PM, with the items she asked for. She gave you two a fair chance and you threw it away. I'm not planning to follow your example."

Harry was subdued but still appeared upset. He recognized they both had been asses with Hermione. They had frankly let the witch slipped through their fingers. He was ashamed to confess that he had listened to Ron, "Harry, she is a sure thing, while she is with us she will not see anyone else. And we had our fill of other witches, she is ours. It is a fail safe plan."

He wanted to stay with his two beloved friends for the rest of his life. He had wanted Hermione since he was thirteen, well Hermione and many other witches. Sirius had warned him, and Remus had as well, "Harry, she is going to be a beauty, and she is intelligent and a powerful witch. If we were her age, you wouldn't be able to keep us away from her," and did he listen? Of course not, he liked Ginny, she was popular and a Weasley, but she wasn't Hermione. Sirus had been right; the Malfoys had recognized her value.

"I will be there, but I cannot vouch for Ron. Thanks for thinking about me. And Malfoy, bonding is not marriage, and until the day you marry she is up for grabs." Harry smiled smug.

"If she doesn't marry us, all the rescued will fade away within two weeks, that would be a cruel act, don't you think?" Draco ran to tell Harry his piece, and after Harry close the connection.

Luna was next, "Hermione, this is a dream come true, do you really mean it? My father is in a trip to Tibet. He is conducting a seminary about the rare magical creatures in the area. Imagine him, when he comes next week and he finds my mother here. Oh Hermione, I hope this is not a dream. I will be there as soon as I can get a couple of my mother's things, how exciting."

Lucius was smiling; he decided to talk to Arthur who was overjoyed. Lucius had asked him to be secretive with the Ministry, and he assured him it wasn't even a problem. "Ah, bring something from the Prewett brothers; we don't know who is actually there and who would not want to come back."

"Lucius, I am uncertain as to how Molly will handle your relationship with Hermione. She has wanted for one of our sons to make her his wife. Maybe I will bring George, Bill and Charlie who is here now, and we will surprise Molly later. I was friends with both of them. I also have access to lists of the fallen, with pictures of them. I you are going in, and some are not available, you should be ready bring some other names in order. I will help you with that." Arthur offered. "Ah, but you might have other choices of your own."

"I am afraid that most of the people I knew and died as a result of Magi, wouldn't qualify for coming back, yet I am not a judge." Lucius appeared sad. He was thinking about cousins that had died during the first war. They were young, yet they had died while doing some awful deeds. However, he would see what he could find.

By the time they finished contacting others, it was nearly two P.M. "We need to eat gather all the materials, and be at the room to prepare it, do the pre-rituals. We will not be able to get started until 7 or 8 tonight. It might not give us enough time to gather all the people inside the veil."

Hermione and Draco made a disgusted sound.

As they were preparing to leave, the floo activated, the face of Rodolphus Lestrange showed upside down. "Brother, may I come in, I am in great danger, and this is not a trick, the woman who went to your home was neither Narcissa, nor Bellatrix; instead was a sort of Gollum with her soul inside while she waited nearby, please let me come and explain. You are all in mortal danger, and Rabastan is missing, I suspect she is using him as a hostage. I am with Miriam."

"Who is Miriam," Draco whispered.

"His niece, who has been hiding with the older Lestrange forever, I am not even sure how to tell you this," Lucius was considerably paled and seemed tired and upset.

"Come in and throw your wands when you come."

And to Draco and Hermione, "Things couldn't get any better. I suspect one or two of you, are not going to be happy."

* * *

**A/N As usual your review comments are more than welcome. **


	10. Who is Miriam?

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. This story might contain material better suited for mature readers.**

Savva, an author and friend could use your positive thoughts for good health, thanks. Her situation, and some more mundane obstacles, have made writing challenging. I do, however, have several finished stories to keep you all entertained, (I hope) and not forgetting my writing. I will publish them. I have re-written some stories which still might have lots of errors without the help of a beta.

* * *

**Last time.**

"Who is Miriam?" Draco whispered.

"His niece, who has, forever, been hiding with the older Lestrange. I am not even sure how to tell you this," Lucius was considerably paler and seemed tired and upset.

"Come in and throw your wands when you come."

And to Draco and Hermione, "Things couldn't get any better. I suspect one or two of you, are not going to be happy."

* * *

**Miriam Lestrange and surprises.**

Draco did a double take when Rodolphus and Miriam came in. This was a perfect double of— nah impossible. Or maybe, it could be, except with the Lestrange almost violet color eyes and their strange multi-color hair, very wild. His stomach did a flip, and Hermione, seeing how upset he was, gave Lucius a crossed look. Lucius in turn, rolled his eyes.

"I told you so," Lucius said to no-one in particular. As for the Miriam, the young witch, she was petite, as most of Lestrange females. Besides she was a rarity as well, not many females in their line. It usually happened if they only had one father. Their last name, meaning the strange ones, suited them well.

Miriam, appraised Draco up and down, stuck up her chin up, and looked the other way crossing her arms.

"So for that worm, I was denied a mother my entire life?" She asked Rodolphus reproachfully.

"I am sorry darling, she was afraid her father would throw her out, and Lucius wouldn't marry her." Rodolphus answered, while the other three people watched the interchange.

"Woo, stop there. I want to know what is going on here. Father, Uncle? Anyone here cares to elaborate?" Draco asked, while Camellia and L'roy watched the tempers rising. In cue both backed up to one corner. They had shared enough fun for one day, and things were bound to get worse. L'roy wanted a biscuit and communicated that to Camellia, and, cowardly, both left the room to look for nourishment.

"Let's all sit down." Lucius invited the newcomers to take a seat.

"I don't want to sit, I will stand," the newcomer witch stated, Hermione had just noticed how lavishly the witch was dressed. She had robes made out soft wool, embroidered with Celtic designs, and the gold jewelry matched the main knots. She was also made- up as if she was going to a ball, and glided along a cloud of expensive perfume.

"Firstly, who are you calling a worm, and, secondly, who the hell is your mother. And pray tell where is the party," Draco asked, she annoyed him. Why was she so made up before lunch? "And lastly, what is up with the claws?"

He hated long nails, hers were naturally very long, and painted extra coral red matching her lips. Hermione thought she was very beautiful, and felt under-dressed and under-made up. She snickered thinking the witches she had often seen with Draco, with war-paint, ready to kill, as early as breakfast. He was acting very hostile, and she had the feeling she knew why.

"Don't be ridiculous nasty worm, this is my normal attire; I like to look my best, not like that witch who could use some serious upkeep. However, I hope she is not wasting her time with you; she is too good for you, even in her degraded state. " She seemed to think better about insulting Hermione.

She took at appraising look at Hermione, "I will teach you how to look your best, you could even look better than I do. Why waste your time in that, that..." Miriam was still standing her arms crossed and behaving as if she had stood in something disgusting.

That did it. "Out, out of my home, now, I don't care if a demon is waiting for you to have you for midday snack. Get out or our property this very instance, or I will have to use force. Father, do ask that witch to leave." Draco was holding his wand, and he was acting his part as the former Slytherin prince; hauteur and venom pouring out his pores.

"Time out, and you, Miriam, also be still, sit by your uncle." Lucius commanded. He was getting one of his migraines, and started pressing his thumbs by his nose bridge; Hermione saw it and wanted to go by his side.

The two brothers, Dexel and Axiom, just stood there watching the exchange, what was with females? Both wondered at the same time. It was a good thing they could stay six months away, except for missing the marital bed, and the children, which was the hardest part; however, the display here made them cringe and be glad they were spared such joys.

Rodolphus seemed afraid to try to appease the young witch; he wasn't good with young people; and much less with the feisty female who had been raised by doting grandparents, who let her have her way her entire life. She only wanted to go shopping in Paris and cook.

She was a fantastic, temperamental chef, whose dream was to open a restaurant for magic customers, and liked to make potions and dabble in the Dark arts. A mention of a marriage contract had left many with headaches for days, and she was happy this was the case.

Lucius stood up, "Everyone is going to keep their mouths closed, and I am going to tell you what I know. Afterwards, Rodolphus is going to explain what is going here, and why he has come and claimed sanctuary, for me to grant him asylum. Dexel, double up the defenses around the perimeter, I think we need to call your brothers to assist. I have the feeling things are about to take a nasty turn.

"Sir the Portkey to the Manor takes nearly eight hours," Dexel remind him.

"Right, Axiom, you need to fly to the ministry and see Mr. Weasley privately. Take one of the manor seals for identification. We need them here as early as they can come. You can go and pick them up whenever they are ready. Ask him to alert Diggory and Potter of our present situation.

Then stop by Grimmauld 12. You must explain to Mr. Potter that plans have changed; he needs to be here as soon as he can. Don't use the Floo for now."

Lucius had realized that if Rodolphus was there, they would need to be prepared. This would be the longest day of his life. And his desire for Hermione was increasing exponentially, making his ability to make informed decisions more difficult. All he could think was her, his body was becoming slow and heavy. He needed a potion, but which?

It had crossed his mind to wait till the next solstice to be able to better plan, but he imagined the portal wouldn't abate the compulsions and harnessing their desires would be impossible. Lucius thought it would be good if told everyone what he knew.

"Now, time is wasting; the short version of the events during 1978. I was engaged to marry your mother. Ours wasn't a love match, at least not for her. She was beautiful, and I had learned since I was a young child of my duty as a Malfoy heir. I would marry whoever my parents chose for me, and I would be happy. And that is exactly what I did, when I knew she was to be mine, I was on my way to love her. "

Draco understood his father; he would had married Astoria had it been forced upon him, he would have made do and would have tried to love her.

He took a pause, noticing that Miriam had taken a seat. He moved and sat by Hermione who held his hand, but first put her wand at his head and whispered a healing charm. His migraine was nearly gone now that she was next him; the witch now held his and Draco's hands, which drew as snarky snicker from Miriam, and a dirty look from Draco directed to the Lestrange witch.

"Draco, your mother went away to France, a five month stay, to learn gourmet cooking. I was busy assisting the Dark Lord in a mission at Australia which took me away for over seven months. I had asked your mother to come with me, since Bella and Rodolphus were coming. I was disappointed that her class was already planned; so I was told."

He had everyone's attention; Camellia and L'roy were back, and Camellia, jumped onto Draco's lap sensing his distress. She kept an eye on the new comers, they looked rather friendly but her blond wizard came first.

"I was back, and we married within four months. During the ball held for our wedding, she decided to come 'clean'. In tears she told me a sordid tale some of one of Black uncles forcing her, and of a pregnancy when she was a teenager. It is a true story, but not hers, it was Bella who was the unlucky one, and it wasn't an uncle who had been responsible, it was much closer to home. It made her sterile because she hid the pregnancy and nearly died delivering on her own, the baby died."

The room was quiet for a minute. And Hermione had a moment of forgiveness for the Dark Witch. She was damaged, however others also are, and they don't go around killing others. Draco was subdued, he could guess where the story was going, and had since the moment he laid eyes on the Lestrange witch

"I had fallen for her, and wanted to believe her and i did. I dried her tears, consoled her, and felt even closer to her. I was in love and never occurred to me that she might have been untruthful. I think she was afraid."

He looked at Draco, he was upset and angry at his mother; his hands were cold and so were Lucius'. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt. Lucius looked in Miriam's direction; the young witch was visibly distressed and twisting a curl.

He addressed her directly, "Miriam, she was forever sad, I knew something was missing in her life but couldn't even start guessing. I know that she regretted her actions. I am sure that she understood the unforgiving world of the pureblood witches, and she chose not to be rejected." Lucius wanted to console the young witch who reminded him so much of young Cissy. It made him ache for all the tragedies they all had lived. He continued.

"I wouldn't have married her; mostly because my father would have forbidden me to do so. Yes, Rabastan would have paid the bride price, but Bellatrix would have killed one or both, and you wouldn't be here. She wanted your father, always had, and probably still does. It was an impossible proposition. "

Miriam was crying. Draco was stiff and harrumphed, which was followed by Hermione smacking his leg so hard that Camellia growled and sweetly licked Draco's leg. "Behaved," she whispered angrily, "Make me." He smirked.

"I didn't find out about you, until a few days before the battle. It was Rabastan who told me. He wanted me to be aware in case they were to die. He feared Bellatrix's reprisal; yes, he also has loved you with all his heart. I know he always did, he told me the only thing that kept him sane at Azkaban was your memory."

Miriam was now openly crying, and Draco was looking in the opposite direction. A bonding day never to be forgotten, and not an auspicious day at that, those were Hermione's thoughts.

"Narcissa had been the Lestrange brothers' first love. She wanted to be married to both, as it is often the case between brothers in their family, but Bella wanted Rodolphus, and Rabastan. So the Dark Lord forced the marriage upon Rodolphus, but Rabastan refused."

He took a short pause to drink the tea just brought by one of the house-elves.

"Suffice to say life was never good for either Rodolphus or Rabastan. She would torture one to get the other to do the dirty work of Voldemort; and I know she was Rodolphus wife in name only, her lover was the Dark Lord. Those were bad times for all of us."

Rodolphus was devoid of color, and Hermione was amazed to see the nasty Dark wizard's eyes full of tears. He needed to be forgiven, she would fight for their absolution.

"She was beyond cruel, so it was that after several tortures Rabastan sought Narcissa, and she became pregnant. Knowing the baby would be in mortal danger if Bellatrix would ever find out, and that Cygnus refused to break the contract with my father, he needed the bride price, you see, so Rabastan's parents offered to take care of the child." Rodolphus appeared very upset.

"Their offer carried a high price, they demanded that Narcissa would let the child grow with them and never ask to see her; they didn't want to love a Lestrange heir, to later have a Malfoy raise the baby. They hoped that Rabastan and Narcissa would eventually marry." Lucius looked up to Rodolphus for confirmation.

"He is right, Narcissa had loved us as teenagers, by then, she didn't love my brother either, she felt sorry for him, and in a moment of weakness she gave her body to him. Cissy wasn't a bad witch; the Black sisters had the misfortune to be born to Cygnus, the worse of the lot. He wanted a male heir, and Druella only produced daughters. Flawless beauties, powerful witches, but their father abused them, and even gave Bella as toy to Voldemort when she was very young. Any other house would had been proud of them. Bella had a tragic childhood, but that is a story for another time." Rodolphus contributed this information.

"Alas, Rodolphus, you're right, the real love of Cissa was Severus Snape who only had eyes for Lily Evans. Severus was six years younger than Cissa, the same age as Rabastan. But when he finally saw her, after Lily had died, it was too late for them." Lucius faced showed the bitterness of being second best for years. He hadn't been proud, and took the little she had to offer. He had loved her until the last betrayal with Harry, which had been just too much.

Miriam was sobbing loudly, and Rodolphus wouldn't dare come near her; he was afraid that she would push him away. Finally Hermione stood up, sat by the witch who was just a little older than her, and put her arms around her while she cried. After a few minutes, she was better.

"I am sorry for hurrying you along, but what brings you here. You mentioned Bella. I assume you have been hiding her, in Cissa's body." Lucius asked.

"Not by choice, it has been difficult." Rodolphus told them how she appeared at one of the Lestrange properties to contact them. It took them a day to figure out it was Bella, but they played along. How they needed to go home, but they still feared for Miriam.

"Finally we had to tell Miriam what we suspected, and she played the part of a ward, a second cousin. My father found the magic she had used, very dark. She had to find a virgin to make it permanent, Mr. Potter was the one. "

At this Hermione, Draco, and Miriam appeared a bit flushed.

"It was a year ago when we 'discovered' her to be Bella. She had been working in an enchantment, something quite dark, to bring Voldemort back. She has something of his hidden, but we looked and couldn't find. I wanted to contact you, but Rabastan knew of your support of the Light and talked me out it."

Lucius looked at him with regret; he wished to have been told before. They were his family in a way, distant cousins, but he couldn't handle to think of Narcissa with them. Rodolphus had control of his emotions and continued.

"She is such a demented witch. She approached me about sacrificing Miriam for her Lord. She needed a worthy sacrifice, and targeted Miriam who kept trying to get her love without success. Miriam wasn't convinced there was nothing left of Cissy, and that she still must be inside somewhere."

"Were you living with her as her spouse?" Draco asked, he thought Rodolphus was lying.

"No, it was the best part of playing her game. She wasn't staying at the main home, but at the city home where Draco came to visit. Sorry son, I know she told you she didn't have time for you. She was afraid you would find out. We can talk more about it later; I know you have an event today. Bella didn't want us, she surrounded herself of the worst of the Death Eaters. Neither of you would know most of them. She met them during the different missions to Australia, Romania, and other countries." He took a pause, looking worn out.

"It is all making sense now. Her not wanting to live in a Malfoy home, even the one I gave her. She moved her vaults out Gringott, I guess so I wouldn't track her expenses. "Lucius interjected.

"Yes, and she also brought her books, some from your library, the Black's library and others; as far as I was able to ascertain they dealt with Necromancy, youth potions, even walking into the Death Kingdom to bring the dead back. She had read about the Veil, but it wasn't an option." He saw the Malfoy Wizards nodding their heads at his words.

"Voldemort will never make it through the Veil if what she said was true, not through a love bond. But yes with the blood of a child from her womb, and the blood of a virgin, and before you ask, the body she inhabits gave life before." Rodolphus looked a Draco who was revolted, they all were.

Draco felt sick, "She is a fucking lunatic and must be killed." It was his response, before he broke down, "What can you expect from a witch that killed her cousin, her niece and her own sister? I am loose change, a sickle's worth or less," his voice was bitter, "she is worse than Voldemort."

"You are right son," was Rodolphus' compassionate answer. He should know, he had to live with the monster and everyone believed that he loved her, so far from the truth. He had never stopped loving Narcissa, even if she did. A tragic and sad truth, both Lestrange brothers loved Narcissa Black.

Hermione was still holding Miriam's cold hand. Dexel sensed her needs, as he supposed to do so, and brought her a throw from the chiffonier where blankets and throws were kept.

"Yesterday, we were all helping our Resident-Chef to bake for the ball we are having in two days. She runs a tight ship, and was upset when she saw her alleged mother/aunt, Bellatrix, come as a gust of high winds into the kitchen, bring a little of her holiday un-cheer. It was a foreboding sight amongst other things. I remember being afraid."

Somehow nobody was surprised, not after what earlier transpired at the Manor.

* * *

A/N I hadwritten this story at 16,000 words, but a reader made a request and being the holidays I went along. I have three more chapters sketched and after that, we will call it an end. I will not plan for big battles, more like a scrimage, I think. I need to get back to my other stories. Hope you are all enjoying this. I am.

Your reviews make it all worth it. Many thanks.


	11. The darkness within

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain adult situations later.

Once again, any positive healing thoughts sent the way of Savva who can use them now. Positive thoughts are real magic.

A/N Next chapter as promised, I want to wrap this story in the next few days. Your reviews will assist me as a guide for stories to come. I will have a PDF for download for those who reviewed as with some previous stories.

* * *

**The darkness within Bellatrix**

Rodolphus laughed, and Miriam started laughing at something hilarious. "She was dressed as Cissy unlike as it would be possible. We all had to control our laughter; if there were any doubts as to whom now occupied Cissy Black's body, doubted no more. "

He had to stop in fits of nervous laughter at the memory. Only the Lestrange guests were laughing, the Malfoy residents watched them with interest, the warm room with the merry fires burning, finally felt warm, and Miriam had stopped trembling. Rodolphus finally stopped laughing long enough to continue.

"So, getting back to Bella; she wore Cissy's clothes, that much was true, but how she wore them, was the giveaway. She had the corset over the robes, resembling the attire now seen in Muggles. She wore riding boots, with woolen socks, under a black heavy silk skirt more appropriate for a night at the opera, torn gloves, her hair a la-Bellatrix meaning not a grooming spell touched those tresses, dark kohl around the eyes, somehow, and as finishing touch, Cissy's spider brooch holding a strange wrap around her torso. You get the picture. I would say it was as if Cissy had gone mad or dressed for Carnival."

He had everyone laughing, something all of them appreciated it. Hermione was happy to see the other witch laughing so hard, even if wouldn't last long.

"That was the only funny event. She was rambling, and raving as a lunatic." Rodolphus sadly told them.

_Rodolphus story-_

_We were all in the kitchen baking and preparing pates, tarts, hams, breads for the Fete coming up. My father was hunting with cousins, and everyone was following the command of our resident chef. _

_"The home sweet home, everyone surrounding the bastard child, Lady Lestrange, tsk, tsk, I am disappointed that you let your husbands go around and drop their seed in other fields. There is no doubt that she is one of you." _

_My mother ignored her, refusing to take the bait. Both Rab and I noticed the nasty witch's appraising look. Rabastan was pale and upset. Rab and his daughter have grown very close, and his fear of Bella was very apparent. _

_I prayed to the gods of my youth that she wouldn't make the connection; you see, when Miriam hides her hair underneath a kerchief, her face is young Cissy's, the only disguise at that instance was her floury face._

_"Cissy, what brings you her?" I asked feigning disinterest, trying to draw her attention away from Miriam; her eyes were now lit with recognition._

_"Lucius, the ponce and the fruit of my mother's womb, found a room that I've been, now, seeking for years. I saw them and their manor staff finding the hidden room. Imagine, one of entrances, one of the Veils is right at the Manor. It is one of many; just nobody knows where they are located. They are the entrances into other realms_; _particularly to where the dead reside_. "_She never said Draco was her son, and didn't even realize it. Any doubts I might had at that time, ceased. It was Bella, all right. _

_How could have she 'seen' into the manor, she has something allowing her to keep a tab of this home. She said: - you and your men found the hidden room with the veil. - She was sure of it and was frantic _

_She obviously feared to be 'found', but more because she wanted to enter the veil, and she had told us that it can only be used once every so often._

_Ah, you must know they can only be entered every decade. Even if yours can only be entered by Malfoys, they are not 'entering'; instead they will breach the entry by spilling innocent blood. _

_And there is also a sex rite included, like they one you will perform, but you already know which blood which will be used to force the veil to admit them. Afterwards, that entrance is lost to mortals, and will unleash demons and dark forces into this world. That portal becomes dammed, thus, she must be stopped at all cost._

_She came for Miriam, and for Rabastan, not for me. She grew to hate me because I refused to touch her after the first time she tortured my young brother. He was just twenty when she started. He will be forced to complete the rite with her, and it is also her intent to spill Rab's blood, she really hates him."_

_Rodolphus paused his narration._

Once again, Rodolphus was crying. Hermione and Lucius were thinking the same. What a sad life, living with a monster that never releases its hold. Lucius already knew much of what Rodolphus was telling him, but he let him continue. Bellatrix had to be killed on sight.

Miriam released Hermione's hand and sat by Rodolphus, and placed her hand on his back. And he in turn, held her other hand gratefully, his eyes full of paternal love. She was his beloved child, and it made the house residents' hearts ache for them, at having to live with the Bellatrix threat for years; it must have been a nightmare.

_Rodolphus Story resumed_

A_h, yes, it all fell apart within seconds. Four of her nasty followers, were there with her, one is a werewolf, and they followed her in. It wasn't Fenrir because he hated her in the end. It was a wolf from Romania._

_Bella went straight for Miriam with her wand. We had told the story to my parents already. My mother called her a monster, 'You have killed all your family and destroyed mine. Leave your niece alone, you already murdered your other niece, the young lady with the baby, you don't deserve to be alive.' _

_My blood ran cold at my mother's loose lips, and at Rabastan's fury while being held by one of the wizards with a wand. _

_You can guess the madness that took over her at the deception. She was irate at Cissy for lying. At me for knowing and not telling, at Rabastan for denying her, and at both for knowing she was Bellatrix and not giving her validity. In the twisted paths of her muddled mind, we had abandoned her. It was as if her evil had finally come thru._

_Then, I was really sick at the nasty smile when she said, "Ah, it will be delightful to kill two birds with one stone. Yes, dear Cissy, I will have a child of your womb; this is your body, and the blood from the virgin's heart. It will be so powerful that we will be able to get every Death Eater who is within the Dark Realm. " _

_I knew what she didn't say, what was implied, she no longer needed Draco, Miriam would work for both jobs, and as for Rabastan, she would kill him once the mission was done."_

My mother broke in tears when she realized her mistake, my uncle Martin, you know he is taller than either of us and still on his prime, he is eighteen years older than I am, tried to get free when the werewolf saw my mother, and was hit with a Cruciatus. She is such a beauty, and the werewolf touched her body, and Bella nodded to head in approval, and he pulled my mother to a backroom.

_It was a nightmare, she has a type magic which restrains elven magic, it sounds impossible but it is true, thus, we shouldn't count on help from your elves._

_She has made herself a little army of twelve or so. Our wands were in the robes hanging, everyone was covered with flour and sugar, and by now she had Rabastan, my mother, Miriam's nurse, and my uncle Martin, and the house-elves restrained in a net, as if they were animals. _

_My mother was brought back into the room. She is a strong witch, didn't want one of her husbands to be more upset than he was, she walked straight and took her place by him his body still shaking from the torture, and surely the rape. Uncle Martin was trembling, his wife defiled, and he had to stand still. We, her sons, had to live through knowing a wolf had just raped my mother. I won't rest until Bella is dead and burned._

_The end came a few hours ago. She made a Gollum, very advanced dark magic. For it she had to kill innocent children, not a good thing to contemplate. We were tied up in one side of the house and had managed to be nearly free._

And might have escaped in one piece but Agrippina, our old nurse, she is one hundred and ten came in from her relatives and well, they brought her to put her with us, and they figured out what we were doing. We tried to resist to no avail. She had Miriam dressed in finery, the bitch.

_"Dolphus, Rab, doesn't the heiress look beautiful. I do want little Draco's blood added to the mix, even if it is not needed. I will add strength as I already stated. This nice piece will lure Draco, and Cissy's heirs will be all gone, poof."_

Before she finished her speech, I am not sure what happened, my cousins came in for the celebration with my father, and in the confusion Miriam and I escaped through the Floo connected to this house.

_I think some of the wizards are around here now. She sent them earlier, with the Gollum. Bella wasn't with them. It is all confusing; however, I just know, they are coming here. By the way, they no longer were masks, Bella found a 'mask' made out fog, and each is made with parts of living beings. She is going to try anyway she can to stop you and take your place."_

_End of Rodolphus' Story_

Everyone was quiet for a couple minutes. The events related by Lestrange had many horrible elements, with human sacrifices, and more to be done. Lucius looked at the clock.

"It is nearly 1:30; and we need to be preparing for the ceremony in less than two hours, and still must eat. I think we are fairly safe at the Manor. It is sad to think Narcissa might not be able to come out since her body is alive. However, that is only my assumption; the reality might be quite different. Show no mercy, we need to kill her on sight, as for her followers, they are the enemy, and must be treated like so. The werewolf, the one who raped Lady Lestrangedon't kill him. I will let the brothers who work for me take care of him. They hate predators, and I have seen what the do to them."

"Father, will all the magic alert the Ministry?" asked Draco.

"No, I only let "magic leaks" to the Ministry, the allowed one from you or the elves. Don't worry." Lucius casually answered. Hermione nodded her head, realizing her loyalties had changed, soon she would be a Malfoy, and this was survival.

"Are you planning to bring my mother back?" Miriam sounded as a young child, the haughtiness gone from her voice.

"If she is there, and if she is willing. Severus is in there as well." Lucius honestly answered her, and this was assuming that Severus and Cissa were together, Lily Evans was there as well, and who knew what could have happened during the years.

"Tell her I want to meet her. Let's get ready." Miriam told Lucius

Miriam had changed her mind. This didn't surprise Hermione; who knew her former behavior was all bravado, caused by her fear of rejection. She liked Miriam, a witch that could make such scary Death Eaters work for her in the kitchen, had to be powerful.

Draco hadn't changed his mind. He had been the only child for too long and didn't want to share. Now, he would also have to share his mother, was this bad karma or what, what else could one label having to share your witch with your father, and your mother with another grown child.

"Dexel go get Braxar; also gather the young wizards that work at the stables and the farms. They are good fighters, and they can leave the animals unattended and alone for a day, make sure all the stables and pens are closed, and the charms to prevent fires are in place. Also make sure the forest is protected with extra charms, and the fowl and birds are all inside the winter pens. Create a thick fog around the thickest forest where the unicorns live, that will alert them to hide." He stopped to think.

"You and Braxar get two or three cars ready. The ones with all the safety featurues, you will probably need to help collect the ones coming, be ready to fly if necessary and bring one at time. Everyone, let's go to the dining room, there is a buffet waiting, you and Braxar come and eat before leaving."

Draco sped up his step to catch with Miriam, Lucius indicated to the Hermione to wait for a second.

xOx

**Lucius and temptation**

As soon as everyone had cleared the room, Lucius crossed the distance between them in a couple of long strides.

She saw his eyes, and understood he needed to be held. What terrible revelations he had shared, she admired the wizard who was able to tell others about betrayals, about his unhappiness, and to open his heart to an audience for the sake of all.

The way he had cared for Miriam, and he had open his wounds to her; it wouldn't be hard to love him.

She walked right into his arms which his closed around her body, while his mouth hungrily searched for hers. The minute their lips touched, she heard a sound no recognizable. With a great effort, he let go of her body, and held her face with his hands. His hands touched her face and neck with urgency, his fingers touched her lips, eybrows, her chin, ears, neck even her tongue while kissing; but never below her neck.

"Hold me, Lucius," She moved forward wanting to feel his body again.

"No, I can't, I am burning with need. If my lower half touches you, I won't be able to stop." His face was Draco's, eyes heavy, labored breath.

She wasn't listening, and in one swift jump, her legs were around his waist, and instead of pushing her away, his hands held her around her hips. "Hermione, Hermione, my witch, Gods I need you. I need you."

His hips rhythmically thrusting and she did the same. His hard arousal was painful against her pubic bone, but she didn't complain. He moved to the couch, and she straddled him. His fingers were on her clit before she became aware.

"Tell me to stop, tell me, I want to be inside of your body, my flesh inside your flesh. In seconds, you won't be able to stop me, just say the word, and stop me while you can." With a wandless gesture he locked the doors, and she wasn't stopping him. A cloud had shrouded her mind. The insidious power of the Veil had spread its tentacles even wider and tighter.

Kisses, more touches, a belt unbuckling. She saw his eyes, and he just nodded his head to her. "I cannot wait, I tried, here feel me." His hand closed hers around his arousal. The moments her fingers touched him, both cried.

"In, my love, guide me in," He was miles away; all left in her was lust and desire.

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Fuck, Father, Hermione. Open please, I want to get mother out, open." It was Draco.

Neither heard, the veil had blocked their senses to the outside world.

"My love, you are so beautiful," He was looking at his fingers touching her, his erection hard and ready. His trousers lay at the floor with her knickers. His mind was clogged with a haze made out of lust, love and pure magic. Their wills had been overcome by an intelligence alive for thousands of years.

He pulled his wand to take the pain away from her; he didn't care about anyone but the two of them.

At touching the wand a discharge went through his arms, and he yelled, "Damn it!"

Hermione felt the same discharge, like an electric zapping, which cleared their mind, and seconds later they were out the fog.

Lucius was looking at Hermione half-naked and his state not much better. He was mortified.

What had happened? He could only remember opening his arms to her and a haze, dreamlike. He had sent all the brothers away, and they left thinking it was safe, it wasn't. Who had just zapped them?

With a sweep of his wand, nothing wrong with it this time, no zapping, he dressed both of them, stayed away from the witch while he opened the door, and Draco came in.

L"roy was with him. _'Boss, just following your orders_,' he heard inside his mind, and the owl winked his eye to Lucius who laughed, it had been L'roy. Both Draco and he needed to be in a different room from the witch.

"Draco, you were right, it is impossible to resist, I am sorry if I gave you a hard time earlier." It was a true heartfelt apology.

Draco ran to her, and Lucius stopped him, "No touching, not even a hair, we are all under the same compulsion."

They heard the Floo activated, no, that couldn't be, all Floo had been cut, except—

"Hermione, where are you? Hello, anyone here? Who are you, oh who..HELP!" A female voice screamed in the other room, the room with the keyed floo, the one they had sent the keys yesterday, and they forgot to shut the keys.

"Luna!" Hermione ran.

* * *

**A/N Let me hear from you all. Reviews let me know if you like the story and gives me hints for the next chapters.**


	12. Head, Hurts and Luna's love

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain adult situations later.

Once again, any positive healing thoughts sent the way of Savva who can use them now would be greatly appreciated, positive thoughts are real magic.

It is not beta , so please be gentle. I am sure there are some errors even thoug it appeared okay.

This chapter has content that might be gruesome to some individuals. And is a longer one to make up for being gone for a while.

* * *

**Last time**

_Draco ran to her, and Lucius stopped him, "No touching, not even a hair, we are all under the same compulsion." _

_They heard the Floo activated, no, that couldn't be, all Floo had been cut, except—. _

"_Hermione, where are you? Hello, anyone here? Who are you, oh who…HELP!" A female voice screamed in the other room, the room with the keyed floo, the one they had sent the keys yesterday, and they forgot to shut the keys._

"_Luna!" Hermione ran._

* * *

**Rolling heads and hearts away**

It was fortunate that Lucius was able to grab Hermione before she ran into the next room. "Wait we need to talk first."

It was when Draco saw his father's fingers slowly caressing the witch's arms, and one hand straying over to her breast, at that Draco pushed him away, careful not to touch her. Amazing, he couldn't believe how his father's eyes had a glaze over them, instantly.

"Thanks, son," He was also worried at the effect of a touch, and even more when he saw the concern in Draco's eyes. Yes, even the ceremony would be a problem. They had to be disciplined to meet the ritual steps. Funny, at first it all sounded so easy. Now a lot made more sense, they had read that seldom more than one spouse was able to complete the bonding. No wonder, the one who started the ritual wouldn't let go of the spouse.

"Camellia, L'roy, the two of you run to the kitchen and alert them. Nobody is to make any wild moves. Then L'roy goes and gets the brothers. They need to just appear and attack; they must use the surprise element and tell them kill on sight. Camellia, do what you can; I want the house-elves to stay clear, and be ready and able to rescue us if the need arises. Apparently, they have access to a magical way to trap the elves."

Hermione admired him, he was in total command. It still amazed her that they could have won against such powerful wizards.

The view at the Floo made them all worried, yet they were calm. Luna was being held by three Death Eaters, whose faces hid behind the new masks. They must have been waiting within the Floo network, it was an old trick. One was moving his hands all over Luna's body and panic was reflected upon her face. The sight made them angry.

"Not too smart, you are getting old, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius didn't recognize the voice, so what? He didn't personally know many of the underlings. He signaled to Draco to keep the eye on the Floo. Luna had unblocked it, and one of them needed to take care of it, at the first chance.

"Don't harm the young witch, this is not her fight. She is here for a visit.' Lucius's voice was soothing yet commanding.

"No, you don't say. I have a better proposal; an exchange, your son for the lady."

Lucius took a step forward, Hermione and Draco followed right behind.

"Stop there," the tallest one spoke, "Don't challenge me, or I'll kill her. She is of no use to us, and has served her purpose well." He pointed the wand at her throat.

Right behind them, Braxar and Drexel appeared. What followed was, well, rather gruesome and over in seconds.

The one, who held Luna, literally lost his head. It was pulled as if it had been made out dough, and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Braxar had cauterized the veins so there weren't any real blood splatters, except a few spills here and there from the head as it rolled from the torque as it was twisted from the body.

Braxar was the tallest and shyest of the brothers, whose spouse and twin brother had been killed by their worse enemies, a pack of werewolves.

Next, he took the Death Eater that immediately lunged to grab Luna, and either with his nails or his brute strength, dug a clean hole through his body, again it was over very fast. And out came with the Death Eater's heart in his hand, which he threw in inside the floo, more of the same burned flesh, and the sizzle of cauterization. Later they learned that just looking at blood made them ill, go figure; and their hands and nails from feet and hands could emit temperatures capable of cutting metals and cauterizing on contact.

While all this was acting out, Drexel readied himself to terminate the last one, who he had been holding at bay, surely to cover Braxar's back while he eliminated the other two.

"Stop, Braxar, your tie him up, we need to interrogate him." Lucius ordered

"No need sir. Let me take care of it," Drexel answered.

Draco was watching the brothers with morbid fascination, Rodolphus and Miriam were at the door, and she lost her lunch as the heart business played on. Hermione was glad she hadn't eaten her lunch, and was trying to ignore the head that had landed near her feet.

Hermione was grateful the brothers, there were three more of them, hadn't fought for the Dark Lord. She was sure things would not have turned out favorably.

"Pardon me my lady." Braxar apologized. He was very handsome, if only he'd kept his mouth closed. She noticed both brothers' eyelashes; they were very long, matching eyes which were large and beautiful. His teeth were fierce looking, but maybe suited his large physique.

Luna wasn't grossed out, and she said dreamily. "A mountain Gargoyle, how can this be? Your kind disappeared during a large volcanic explosion on the year 420." She stretched her hand to touch Braxar, and he jumped backwards, red as a beet. Too late, Luna had touched his face and hair.

"So soft, it is true, I can see it. I must be the luckiest witch alive." She was looking at her hand in awe.

Hermione was looking at her good friend as if she was on some sort of Muggle drug, which is what she thought until she saw Luna's hand.

Luna's hand glow was generated by one of his hair strands, which appeared to be made of a shinning filament.

"I'll be damned, never thought I'd see it; excuse me ladies." It was Lucius, he had seen the exchange, now, and a look of astonishment was stamped on his face as he walked in Rodolphus' direction.

Luna took a step towards the shy-warrior, who tended to the forest, "May I keep it?" Her eyes were shinning, Hermione was flummoxed with Luna's demeanor, she could swear the witch was in love, but that was not possible; Luna might be quirky but very smart.

Braxar just shook his head affirmative, he was very red, and what was about him? Hermione wasn't sure. She stared at Draco, who had an impish smile. She had to ask him what he knew.

Drexel asked his brother in surprise, "She can? Are you sure? It is, hmm, unusual, and she is from around here."

Braxar didn't answer, he was already turning around to take care of the last Death Eater, who now stood stunned, but Drexel got to him first.

Drexel put both hands in the Wizard's forehead, and the mask dissolved. They were all surprised even Rodolphus, but not Lucius.

"I don't want to die, let me go. I have a wife and children. This was my first mission, I swear." The wizard begged. He was afraid.

'I recognize his voice; he was there, at my home. How are they?" Rodolphus demanded.

"All well, I think. We were ordered to come here. We had to leave, there were at least six of your relatives. The only one hurt was the very old lady. Your wife, ehem, she killed her with a slicing hex. The old lady had always annoyed, that was what she said. It made a lot of us concerned, nobody kills an old nurse."

"I don't want to die, let me go. I have a wife and children. This was my first mission, I used to be a clerk at Braggarts and Fink, Lord Malfoy's solicitors, I swear." The wizard begged. Now it made sense, the ambitious young clerk, Bella was demented, yet she was clever, a spy who reported all his legal moves.

The wizard was afraid. 'It made a lot of us concerned, nobody kills an old nurse."

"No, not her," Miriam screamed and threw up again. Draco went to her, casted a cleaning charm, and sat her down after he summoned a wet towel to wipe her face. He held his sister in his arms, and she sobbed as if her heart was breaking. Draco found himself liking his sister, no he didn't like her, and it was more than that. Maybe sharing wasn't going to be too bad.

"°Miriam, I will kill Bella with my bare hands, she has to die." Hermione didn't think the witch had heard her brother; as for Rodolphus, he no longer looked appalled, instead he was now looking as the dangerous Dark wizard she remembered.

Drexel came and whispered to Lucius. His face was immediately troubled.

"Everyone, attention, Beatrix is near by, probably right outside of the manor waiting too get in. She has six people with her, and according to his brain there are five more lurking in some place near by. However, he also thinks they will run if we get Bella. Rabastan is tied and hanging like a dead animal from a broom, sorry, Rodolphus."

'I will kill her.' He said, "I should have done so, long ago. Even better, if someone gets to her before I do, and he/she is able to kill her, gets a vault with one million Galleons, and one of our homes in a country of their choice. Pass the word around."

"I will as soon as the others arrive. Or maybe we should go and them, we shouldn't wait." Lucius answered.

"We let the brothers try first. L'roy go for the kill with Bella. Sorry Draco, Hermione, and Miriam, you stay, Miss Lovegood you also stay."

The five wizards, who worked at the manor, all younger men, were ordered to stay guarding the area; Lucius didn't want to leave the house without protection. Three of them had been snatchers when he took them in. They were all trustworthy and trained to fight.

'I am not staying I am going with you." Hermione ascertained, very sure he wouldn't say no.

"Don't try my patience, ask Draco if it works." He was impassive, his face carved in stone. He looked like the unyielding aristocrat she remembered.

"I am very good duelist, you will need me.' Hermione complained.

"I am not letting you go to your death, you are my only family. No, I won't let you. I want to kill the monster myself. She is mine.' Draco said angrily.

"No and No, if I should die, the two of you still can go and get whoever you can. If you and I die, there isn't hope for anyone." Lucius ordered Hermione and Draco with a heavy heart. Hermione was suddenly afraid, they had to fight, it wasn't a choice now that Bellatrix's had dangerous designs with Lucius discovery.

"Braxar, Drexel, are you comfortable to fight by my side? I know you like to keep a low profile, your call. "

As Luna had said, the history books had written them off the face of the earth. They hid for obvious reasons; they were mostly pacifists, whose amazing magic and fighting ability had made them favorite of Dark Lords and tyrants.

"Yes, our Liege," Drexel answered, "We don't want you to die, and nobody will remember us, we will make sure of that."

Lucius was surprised, but rationalized that they only fought to save lives. They had always hidden from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, no wonder. He knew their job was to protect him, but he was never really sure why, something about the house being one of the entrances from long ago, not the veil, something else.

**Luna's Love **

Luna approached Hermione. 'Isn't he beautiful?' She asked Hermione. Who looked at her friend, and she could swear she was enthralled.

"Who Rodolphus or Draco, who are you talking about?"Hermione was a little jealous. Luna had said it more than once that she had a crush on Draco.

"Who, but of course, Braxar, you silly," her voice breathy, and her eyes were assessing Braxar with eyes full of? What? Desire or was it lust? This was too strange.

Hermione thought about it. And yes, he was in a strange sort of way very attractive. And awfully strong, he could in a fit of passion tear you apart. She looked at the head, thinking how he had just pinched off the Dark Eater's body.

Oh gods, the head that was being sniffed by Camellia with great interest. The same one that he naughty dog pushed with her nose as if was the football ball she had at home. Hermione screeched in horror, when she saw her sending it forwards with a body slam, followed by happy grunting noises.

Draco let out an inappropriate low guffaw, that was second by Rodolphus, and yes, it made Miriam gag once more. Hermione just ignored them. Lucius was ordering someone to pick up the body parts. Camellia kept playing football with the head, and by then all the males, to include the brothers, were laughing and encouraging her making the small dog behave even crazier. The men had gone mad with all the tension.

Luna was talking to her, and she hadn't heard much.

""Hermione, did you ask? So I tell you, his kind can make you have orgasms like nothing you would have ever experienced. They seldom do it with humans, but the ones who did, never wanted anyone else; although nobody seems to have seen their females or their children." She paused for a second to check were Braxar was at. She was openly flirting him. When Hermione made an annoyed sound she continued.

"They live extraordinarily long lives; he will never be older than maybe high thirties: and each one of them has a twin. He gave me one of his special hair. Ttheir hair never comes off, so he has to will it go, and it changes, wait for a while. Can you imagine my luck?"

Luna held the hair to her face, and closed her eyes as if she was holding a piece of heaven.

Hermione was afraid her friend had lost it. Draco was still listening and was making visible efforts to contorl his laughter. Twice he had rolled his eyes. and made signs to Hermione to indicate that Luna was a bit mad.

"Hermione, I think you don't get it, look at the hair, please try to, again." Luna touched her arm.

When Hermione looked at it once more, it pulsated and it now it looked wider and full of inner light; morever, it resembled a thin delicate ribbon which was rather beautiful. The hair, or whatever it was, was thicker than before and flat, maybe a three millimeters in width, or one eight of an inch, amazing. "May I touch it."

Luna pulled her hand away from Hermione, "No you cannot, it is mine." This was very Luna unlike.

"If you do, if you touch it, you or any other female does, he has to take back his promise, and he cannot offer me another one, but he can offer you."

Now Luna sounded both anguished and panicky. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Luna, I was here, and he didn't promise anything. " Now it was Hermione's turn to make Draco a face. He moved his head as in, "I said it first."

"He did, he promised to have sex with me by giving me the hair, and telling me I could keep it. Rarely, their hair might fall when a female touches them intentionally, as I did. And if he likes me when we get together, he will give me the chance to become his partner."

She was swooning, and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She wasn't prejudiced, but a half-goat? It was more than a little kinky, but how much more than a wizard who would turn into a werewolf, or a Veela. Hermione was trying to be reasonable.

"How about Rolf Scamander, I thought you were practically engaged."

'_Who is Rolf_?" Luna asked and her answer, Draco lost it.

"Luna, darling, look, he isn't even a human. It is not like a werewolf once per month, or when he wants to,he looks like that all the time."

"And what is wrong with that? He is humanoid. Trust me; his people were considered gods in some cultures."

"Have you seen his legs?" Hermione tried again.

"Yes, but he can glamour them, and he will do it during sexual encounters." Luna was behaving inflexible.

"His teeth are like sharp like knives." One more try.

"They are reputed to have very large appendages and natural skill in the art of love making." It was Luna's last winning argument.

"Ok, try if you must. Be careful, only a try, you don't know anything about them." Hermione could now see her point, and it was true he was very handsome. Draco had heard the exchange and was looking upset, but not for long.

"I bet you not as big as mine." Draco came and whispered near Hermione's ear, while trying to keep his distance without success. Before he knew it, he was nearly humping Hermione's bum. At once Braxar was right at his side, and pulled him away from Hermione as she laughed.

"Sour loser, and you know I am right," Draco told Braxar, who answered with uncharacteristic humor.

"I think you are the sour one. The lady was right about our attributes. The ones of human males can never measure up to ours." And he gave Draco a wicked smile displaying his sharp-teeth, and all the witches giggled at that.

"I didn't find it funny at all." Draco answered with a smirk.

After thinking for a minute or so, Hermione realized Braxar must have heard all her 'hushed' conversation with Luna, if he could hear a whisper, he had heard everything. She felt very bad and would needt to apologize for her derrogatory comments aobut his legs, teeth, etc. What an eventful day for a wedding, and it had not even started.

**The destruction of Bellatrix **

Axiom was flying back, not in a broom, using his wings. He was always covered with a natural concealment charm. He was carrying Harry Potter who had several who carried a shirt from Sirius, a picture of Remus, and his parent's rings. He also had found scarves and gloves belonging to Tonks and Remus. Ron had not been at home. Along with Harry, he carried Arthur Weasley. It took him minutes once the two were ready.

Going over the borders of the Manor he saw a strange rock formation, as he flew closer, he saw through the charm. It was a group of six, and they carried a man tied by his hands and feet, hanging from a broom as if he was game killed during a hunt. It was the young Mr. Lestrange, he recognized him. They were waiting for someone or something.

He took a cut through one of the streams only his eyes could see.

"Close your eyes, and keep them tightly closed. If you open them, the glare might make you blind for hours. And sorry, it will be very cold, but for seconds."

Harry and Arthur felt a wave of cold that cut thru their bones to the point of pain. Strange lights passed through their lids; it only lasted maybe twenty seconds or less. They were inside a warm place, and felt disoriented.

"Harry, Arthur, welcome." Lucius was walking towards them with his hand stretched.

"What is that?" Harry saw Camellia pulling the heart out the fire place.

"Oh God," Miriam screamed in horror.

"Deep breaths breathe deeply," Draco ran to her side.

"Sir they are just outside. Mr. Lestrange, it doesn't look good." Axiom told Lucius interrupting his greetings.

"We didn't see anything, but he did." Harry was looking at the unknown witch with great interest. Damn she was amazingly beautiful, she must be a Black, was she single?

Hermione felt a current of jealousy, but then she remembered she was nearly a married witch. Time to let go,

"Everyone, Bellatrix and her followers are right outside, we need to go and bring them down. Axiom has explained you what has gone on, right?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but, "Harry started, and Braxar came and laid a hand on his forehead, Drexel did the same to Arthur, and Axiom learned what happened at the same time.

"It was Bellatrix, oh my God," Harry was pale and in distress. "So sorry Lucius, it was wrong to do it in the first place, so sorry."

"Son, you didn't stand a chance," Lucius answered. Draco had been in the receiving end with the brothers, and he knew how they could impart knowledge in seconds, it was another gift they had; it was an ideal at times just like this.

"I will kill her myself." Harry's faint voice proclaimed.

"Wait your turn," was Luna's response; the truth was that she only had eyes and ears for her current love, and voices were annoying her. She wanted to go in a corner with him. He was one of the creatures in her books. The ones everyone made fun of.

To Hermione's amazement, Braxar eyed Luna on and off, it was too weird. She finally recognized the emotion, he was lusting after her friend; this was all too strange. Her eyes venture below his waistline, and she bend to tie her shoe lace, Draco had nearly caught. Luna must be right, and Hermione was also right, Braxar wanted Luna, and wanted her now.

"We will go, but I am leaving one of the brothers, Drexel you stay." Lucius wanted Braxar with him after seeing his earlier performance.

"Master, let Braxar stay, it is his right."

**The flying dog strikes again**

Axiom let Lucius know. Actually it was his decision, and Lucius never challenged them. However, his eyebrow rose with interest. There was a lot he didn't know about the beings that had served his family since they came through, just as the old books proclaimed. They were one of the reasons why the Malfoy were so powerful.

"The farm hands are posted through the Manor outside and inside. L'roy comes; you know the rest of the drill. The werewolf, he doesn't get killed. Axiom will take care of him. Kill on sight, plans are changed, the guest must wait to be picked up after Bellatrix is dealt with "

We fly, we take the brooms under our arms, and the brothers fly us. Axiom takes me and Harry. Rodolphus you have a wand now, right?" He nodded his head, "Dolphus you go with Arthur and Drexel. I have a spare wand for Rabastan. L'roy you ready? "

Camellia had asked L'roy to take her, and he knew they would need her. He had a trick or two up his wing [sic]; he summoned the goggles and the short sweater to protect her, then ordered the harness around her and picked-her up in his strong claws. Nobody noticed until the last second, and by then it was too late. They were gone.

Hermione ran and hugged Harry, Axiom kept her away from Lucius. Draco, Hermione and Miriam had tears on their eyes, and the goodbyes were brief.

Draco and Hermione spotted the flying dog, and both screamed, "Camellia no!" Too late they were gone.

Braxar stood by the Floo, he knew it was a matter of time before another batch of the same rubbish made their appearance, and right now he wanted to protect the possible mate. Lucius had often asked about their females. There were none. To make a female would require one of theirs, and none had come across with them. They had all gone to the conquerors, the ones who had destroyed their world.

Their women were humans, witches, because only a witch could. The witch was interesting, even if a bit too small. The liege's new mistress was even better, but she was forbidden.

"Hermione, who was the wizard with the glasses, was that Harry Potter?" Miriam's voice showed interest.

"Do you like him, sister?" Draco inquired with a smirk, while he looked outside. His eyes narrowed, what was that?

The windows shattered, that wasn't possible, and right there in the middle of the room was Narcissa, rather Bellatrix, behind her was a werewolf, a nasty looking one, he was a Fenrir liked to appear, partly transformed.

* * *

A/N We are approaching the end of the line. Next one to be finished is the Right Mate, and the last two part chapter of Malfoy Mates part 1.

Sorry for the silence once again. And forgive my mistakes. I am not concentrating well, and found out my security program doesn't like when I cut and paste across the network, which is the way I upload my data. It truncates sentences, adds letter, characters, takes some away. I am in the process of reviewing all my work.

Review comments are welcome. I am working on a gallery of all the wizards and witches I write about it. It will be later published at LJ or at my web site.


	13. Bella's band of unmerry wizards

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story is meant for mature readers.

Once again, any positive healing thoughts sent the way of Savva who can use them now. Positive thoughts are real magic.

Sorry for the long silence, and please forgive my mistakes. I am not concentrating well, and to top it, I found out that my security program doesn't like when I cut and paste across the network, which is the way I upload my data. It truncates sentences, adds letters, characters, and it takes some away. I am in the process of reviewing all my work.

For those who read Arthur's reflections, I lost all the reviews on FFnet, but have the list to verify. i have a finished PDF for those who reviewed, i f want your copy, either write a short review, or send me a PM.

* * *

**Bella and her not-so-merry-wizards  
**  
Braxar stood by the Floo, he knew it was a matter of time before another batch of the same rubbish made their appearance, and right now he wanted to protect the possible mate. Lucius had often asked about their females, and the answer was simple, there were none. To make a female would require one of their own, and none had come across with them. They had all gone to the conquerors, the ones who had destroyed their world.

Their women were humans, witches, because only a witch could accommodate them. The witch was interesting, even if a bit too small. And his body had responded to her. The liege's new mistress was even better, but she was forbidden. Axiom had already told them to keep their eyes averted from her. There were enough tragedies in their history, and his job as the eldest was to keep more from happening.

"Hermione, who was the wizard with the glasses, was that Harry Potter; is he your good friend?" Miriam's voice inquired with interest.

"Do you like him; are you interested in Potty, my sweet-sister?" Draco inquired with a smirk while he looked outside. His eyes narrowed, what the hell was that coming toward the house!

The windows shattered, that wasn't possible, and right there in the middle of the room was Narcissa, rather Bellatrix, behind her was a werewolf, a nasty looking one, he looked as Fenrir used to appear, partly transformed. Bugger, he was huge.

Hermione looked for Braxar to help, and he was no where to be found.

During the surprise entrance, Bellatrix's henchman grabbed Draco, and now had him by the throat and chest. His nails nearly upon his skin, Hermione had her wand in her hand, inside her pocket. Where were the farmhands? Damn Camellia for leaving. What had happened?

"My sweet son, aren't you glad to see mommy, my teensy-weensy darling." The similarities, and differences between the Black sisters were now very obvious, Hermione could distinguished them easily. For one, the voices were far apart, Bella's was rich with threat.

"You are not my mother. You are nothing but a fucking monster." Draco knew that she was already aware of his knowledge, no sense in pretending.

"No, but this body gave you life after it shagged your worthless ponce of a father. Who refused to be with me, as I had wanted his itsy, bitsy male appendage, not even worth a second look, harrumph!" The ugliest smirk crossed her face.

"Surely, like father, like son, and what do we have here? Aren't the witches here the little Mudblood and my sweet daughter?" She cackled and applauded with glee, "The main attraction for this evening's entertainment!"

"Jürgen, do you like the little blond there? Here, pass me Draco and gather all the wands and send them to me. Everyone pass them or I kill my baby son. Good children, _Accio_ wands, as I was saying she can be yours as a prize, go and taste her, yum, yum." Again her disturbing laughter filled the room.

Draco had been thrown on the floor and Bella was sitting with her foot on his chest whilst pointing the wand at him. She sat without a modicum of decorum, her leg over the chair showing her ridiculous mid-thigh old fashioned witches pantaloons, which Hermione and Miriam couldn't avoid seeing, and both had to control their smiles.

"Perhaps, we could play a game of mommy and son. Do you want to kiss your mummy, little boy?" She bent towards Draco, making lewd noises, and hoping Draco would say something derogatory so she could punish him.

"Miriam darling, don't be so shy and come here. Be warned and don't think of doing something foolish," she beckoned the Lestrange witch with her finger and a sinister smile.

She caught Hermione, who surreptitiously would, occasionally, direct her eyes towards the window, hoping the young wizards left outside would make their appearance.

"Mudblood, don't wait for anyone, there is a sleeping mist running outdoors, whoever was outside during the last five minutes, is the arms of Morpheus for a long while, how very compassionate of me." She had a scary demeanor, and Hermione knew she would have nightmares again.

"Son where is your worthless father? Has he gone for the cavalry? And by the way, have you seen my three men; I hope they are ok, if no someone will pay! Mudblood, make sure the Floo is open."

Draco noticed his aunt's eyes, full of lust looking at Hermione, and anger bubbled in him. He had seen the crazy bitch _playing_ with the Muggleborn witches and killing them. His father had say that she derived physical pleasure from the act.

Hermione went to open the Floo reluctantly, and as she walked, she saw the body-less head right behind a sofa. In their rush to leave, they had missed Camellia's ghastly toy. She was praying Bella wouldn't see it. She kicked it gently and hoped it went under the sofa.

Jürgen had reached Luna, and the moment the werewolf's hand touched Luna, he just vanished into the thin air.

Bella kicked Draco's thigh, "Down, totally flat on the ground, face down. What kind of fucking trick was that? While we wait for him to reappear, and he better do, or each you will suffer the consequences, the three witches come here by me." Her eyes were nervously scanning the room.

"Mudblood, I hear you are also untouched, take off your robe, undress and make it fast. I want to verify it, and if you are, you will also serve the Dark Lord and his cause."

"I won't, why should I be naked? And last I heard, you were not a qualified healer. Besides, you can only use children born from that body." Hermione answered haughtily. Draco chuckled silently.

"True, but Demons who guard the gates love to eat a virgin's flesh. They like it better than gold. Undress now or your blond friend dies."

Hermione had figured out, Braxar had taken the werewolf away, he must be concealed, or something of that sort, maybe he was bringing the others back; it would make sense to play along with the monster.

She noticed Draco telling her not to do it. He didn't trust Bella, and was afraid she was planning to damage her hymen, which was needed for the ritual.

'_Fucking Braxar, where are you? Protecting the witches is your first responsibility, do something.' _Draco wasn't sure if Braxar had left or if he was around. He could have taken Bella by now, what was holding him up?

Draco couldn't see a large wall, all around Bellatrix. Braxar had already tried to breach it, but as long as her senses were on the alert he didn't stand a chance to break through.

The magic used for such walls was powerful and very dark; it usually required large quantities of blood, innocent blood. This witch had killed children without impunity, even babies, yes, the walls had traces of baby's innocence, and she made him sick, it will be a pleasure to kill her in the most painful way.

**Bellatrix's twisted mind corridors-**

Her weakness was young witches, no to touch t hem, but to destroy them as she once had been. She had an idea, "You Lovegood, go and bring your sorry ass here in front of me and take all your clothes off. Make it quick.'

Bellatrix was buying insurance, she was going to make sure the Mudblood was not a virgin at the end of this little session.

Lucius, I don't think that is Bella, it is another witch, it isn't her. But that is Rabastan, and he looks pretty bad not even a heavy cloak, and his face full of blood.

Taking them down wasn't very difficult, the so called Bella, was Rodolphus mother under an Imperium and currently not responding, she appeared to be in bad shape.

L'roy and Camellia scared their lives out them and things were over quickly. The swooping owl flew right over the group who were obviously waiting for a signal. As he approached them and was right above the terrified group, L'roy let go of three Headed dog looking terrifying and funny at once. Only one head was covered with the leather hat and the other two out, the double rows of teeth were gleaming. The giant owl, also fell on them, they were screaming they were demons; at least they were right on their assessment.

As ordered, they went for the kill. L'roy expelled his fire over the Wizard next to Lady Lestrange , and before and next to the one guarding Rabastan. Camellia brought two down, didn't killing them, but the brothers took care of the other three. Soon they were all dead. L'roy carbonized them all. There was nothing left. Arthur and Harry were speechless. There was only ash left.

"If the brothers had been helping the Dark Lord we wouldn't had a chance." Harry finally talked.

"They would never have joined," was Lucius' answer.

"Camellia is something, I wasn't aware of those talents. Did you know? She I gave her to Hermione. Damn the ministry can never find out or she will be gone; and the owl, what the hell is he?" Harry added.

"I guess we all have our secrets. Imagine if the Ministry officials were to find out, about Camellia. And the fact that their prized Auror had gifted his former love a dog, whose origins are not from this earth. " Lucius answer made Harry grimace.

Rodolphus was wrapping his mother in a cloak. She was out, and appeared badly hurt. Drexel ran to her and started scanning her body.

"Liege, my Lord the nasty witch in the body of the mistress, is at the Manor. And she has the young Mistress, Braxar cannot get to her, everyone posted outside is out, she poisoned the air." Axiom informed Lucius while the examination was being conducted.

"Hermione? Fuck you Lucius, you brought this upon her." Harry lost it, "Hermione had nightmares about Bellatrix until recently."

"Son, be quiet, it isn't Lucius fault; everyone knows that she is crazy."Arthur grabbed him, when a loud sob was heard.

"Rab, no, you cannot be dead." Rodolphus was bent over Rabastan and was crying. " I will kill her, she is the worse thing that every happened to us, she is mine."

"Let me check him, move Rodolphus." Lucius was already there on his knees. Rodolphus had a hard time getting his brother down, the broom was suspended and Rabastan hanged from the pole by the ligatures to his hands and feet, just as game downed during a hunt. He was stuck with a powerful stick charm.

"Sir, please move aside," it was Axiom.

They all stood while Axiom checked on Rabastan.

"He is still here, in this realm, although his presence is very faint. He is half-frozen and his metabolism has slowed down. You must take him to a warm place, and call a healer to tend on him. He has undergone a lot of torture, and it is a miracle he is alive." That was Axiom's verdict, he still shivered at what he had seen. The witch's cruelty was hard to comprehend.

"We got rid of a few of Bella's wizards, however we have no idea how powerful, or how many they really are. The one at the dungeons, had said fifteen, but they could be more or less. However, I would say we are at a fair advantage. If there is a mist all around the Manor, Axiom and Drexel can protect us; how about the injured?" Lucius wondered aloud.

"We need to take Mr. Lestrange alone, I cannot carry him and another person. I must hold him in my arms, and protect him from the temperature change. His mother can even Apparate. You need to decide who goes first, because Mr. Lestrange must be inside now; although I've already placed a heating charm around him, it won't be enough. His life force has nearly left him, and his mother doesn't fare much better." Axiom concluded.

"Sir, Mr. Lestrange, your Lady mother, forgive me, she has been used badly by males, in both— she has internal damage. I can fix some, but she need a healer for witches, err, extensive tears, all over front and back, down in her—Sorry sir for speaking so freely of your mother. However, sir, the bleeding is bad."

Drexel was very red and not at ease discussing her rape. He could feel Rodolphus mounting anger.

"Let me take her to St Mungo's, I can apparate with her." Arthur offered, "I will bring my sons back with me."

"It is probably too dangerous." Lucius objected.

"Rabastan is a fugitive, and he cannot go to St Mungo's. Arthur, I know we have been enemies, but believe me, I will eternally be in your debt, a life debt if you can take care of my mother." Rodolphus was desperate, he was usually very reserved, and to beg, Arthur never thought he would see the day.

"I have an idea, "Harry said, "I think we need to have L'roy and Axiom…"

_**Back at the Manor - From Bella to Beasts.**_

"Draco, I have a better idea you help the Mudblood, and Lovegood let's hurry up, and ou those clothes, Now" Bella barked her command.

Three of the masked Death Eaters had just come through the opening on the outside wall. They were all massive looking, and took their masks off upon entering. One was Thorfinn Rowle, the other two looked equally wicked. Rowle went straight for Hermione' who had reluctantly taken her tunic off, she only had her lace dark gree bra, which made Draco go hard with want. Meanwhile another took a hold of Miriam, and the third one had Luna by her waist. The sudden lust attack was unexpected.

"Not her," Bella ordered but the Death Eater wasn't listening. Rowle already had Hermione on the ground, and was opening his trouser binding. Everything was happening very fast, and the Death Eaters were not obeying Bella, or at least not well. Bella was desperate to be in control.

Draco was screaming, "No, not her," When Bella pulled her wand "Stupefy, shut-up," and hit Draco with the spell.

* * *

Oh, oh, where is Braxar? Did he really go after the others. It is so easy to despise Bella, but one must love her wicked-self.

Tomorrow or the day after, until we are done. Reviews are lovely.


	14. The day from Hell

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain adult situations later.

Once again, any positive healing thoughts sent the way of Savva who can use them now. Positive thoughts are real magic.

This chapter has scenes that scared me. I must confess that I adore Stephen King, Koontz, and scary books in general. But really, it has gruesome references, but maybe they are mild in comparison to other authors'.

* * *

**Back at the Manor**.

**Bye-Bye Bellatrix**

"Draco, I have a better idea. You help the Mudblood and Lovegood to undress, let's hurry up with those clothes," Bella barked her command.

Three-masked Death-Eaters had just come through the opening on the wall. The massive looking wizards took their masks-off upon entering, one was Thorfinn Rowle, and the other two looked equally wicked. Rowle went straight for Hermione, who just had, reluctantly, taken her tunic-off, exposing her bare torso except for her lace bra.

He held her roughly against his body; the sight of her lightly clad body, dealt with such roughness, made Draco shiver with fury; meanwhile the second ruffian had grabbed Miriam, and the third one had hold of Luna. Draco was surprised at his murderous anger upon Miriam's anguished cry.

"Not her," Bella ordered, but the Death Eaters weren't listening. Rowle already had Hermione on the ground, his hand opening his trousers bindings. Everything was happening very fast, and the Death Eaters weren't obeying Bella, or at least not well.

Draco screamed in alarm, "No, not her!" As to whom either Bella or Draco had referred to wasn't clear.

Bella lifted her wand and casted a hex upon Draco, "Stupefy!" The red-light of the spell enveloped Draco, and he froze in place.

The situation didn't look promising the witches were scared and feeling rather hopeless. Where was everyone?

Finally, Braxar, whose powers had put the compulsion on the trio's brains, saw the break he hoped for in the wall around Bella, and pop, Bellatrix was gone. As for the three new comers, they lay on the floor as if struck by lighting. It was unfortunate that Thorfinn was still on top Hermione, and Draco remained frozen. Luna acted with alacrity, grabbed the wand, casted, "Finite Incantatem", and Draco was back.

Draco, in turn, pushed the Death Eater off Hermione; his arms pulled the witch into an embrace, his eyes already cloudy with lust, as his hands ran all over her back. His lips claimed her, and her arms held on to him. Luna's eyes were dreamy watching the couple's interaction.

At this moment, Miriam remembered what she overhead; — must keep the wizards away from Hermione, and with resolve she stepped between the two of them.

Draco fuzzed, "Get away, let me be, she is mine, get-off me. My witch, all mine."

She pinched his arm quite hard, and he let go, then looked at Miriam and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry dear sis."

Hermione still dazed leaning towards him, until Miriam set herself between them.

"Don't mention it. Don't do the same if you see me in the same situation," and she lowered her voice," With Harry Potter that is." Draco's eyebrows

Armed with their wands, they pointed them to bind the Death Eaters, but before they were able, pop, pop, pop, and each one of the intruders was gone.

"Where did they go? Braxar, where are you?" They all called, and no answer was forthcoming.

Hermione was slipping her tunic back on, with Draco's eyes glued onto her. God she must have her as soon as he had a chance, he was once again so aroused it ached, it made his mind muddled making difficult to think.

"Portal, would you considering letting up for a short while?" Draco asked to the air. Well knowing that the intelligence behind the portals could hear, yet, it was futile to try to alter its purpose.

"What happened, did Braxar take them, where is he at? What was up with Rowle and company? Those were the questions being exchanged amongst the three of them.

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Not sure, however, they were ready to rape us; I was sure of it and was afraid. It was as if they were under a compulsion. They wouldn't even listen to Bellatrix", Luna observed.

"How many Death Eaters so far? The first that survived the brothers said fifteen, was that with or without Bellatrix?" Miriam asked, she didn't like this feeling of uneasiness, never letting your guard down.

"No idea." Draco's answered, but right away he started counting.

"Let's count: Bella, Wolf, Headless, Heartless, and Guiltless, so we have three plus the first two is equal to five. Then, there were the last three, now we are up to eight, and the six Axiom saw make it an even fourteen. A propose, we need to get ready. It is nearly three and we need to start preparing."

He wanted this nightmarish day behind, and to finally be able to love his witch.

"Let me, call for a construction spell to reinforce the damage caused earlier." Hermione casted a spell similar to "Reparo" but wasn't really sure of the efficacy.

**The Calvary **

Braxar, no, it wasn't Braxar, but someone was asking for admission at the floo, it was Healer Muctis. Once he had entered, Draco closed the Floo access in one swift motion.

"Where is Mr. Lestrange?" Muctis looked around with concern.

Before they could answer Camellia ran in after just appearing in the middle of the room, straight to kiss her mommy. But, mommy was most displeased with the doggie. Camellia just gave her running lick and quickly disappeared behind the couch. Nobody paid attention to the naughty dog's ghastly toy.

She was followed by Rabastan, carried by Axiom as if he was a child. Axiom, just said "later." And once he had arranged Rabastan in front of the fire, he vanished.

Miriam didn't scream, instead ran to her father, "What is wrong with you daddy, daddy?" Her hands touched his face. "We need a Healer, quick." Her face was etched with concern. The witch whose life had been fairly sheltered, found herself in the midst of pure evil and violence, however, she was learning fast, how to act, by immersion in this crisis.

"That would be me, young lady, may I?" it was healer Muctis, his voice was full of compassion.

Miriam stood up to give the healer space to work.

Axiom was already beside Lucius, Harry, and Rodolphus.

"I can take two this time. As Braxar reported, I also didn't sense any new Death Eaters. That might easily change if there are truly fifteen plus Mrs. Lestrange."

"Don't call her by my name, ever," Rodolphus was furious and unjustly lashed out at Axiom.

"Pardon me liege," Axiom was chagrined, yet he knew he had a slip of the tongue. He understood Rodolphus' feelings; legally there wasn't a Mrs. Lestrange, and what humanoid in their right mind would claim that horrible being.

Lucius ordered Axiom, "Take Rodolphus and come back for Harry and I. Granted, it is day time, but neither one of us should stay here alone. We cannot risk more hostages, or worse."

Axiom did as he was ordered. When he was back into the house, he just dropped Rodolphus right by his brother and left once more. It wasn't long before he was back with the last two.

"Axiom, I hate to impose on you, but could you go and get Cedric's parents?, and Andromeda? Or should we risk the floo."

"Yes, risk it. I don't see how more could happen at this point, we could deal with the last three, I hope." It was Rodolphus.

"No, Andromeda has a little one, I invited her here, and she shouldn't come alone?" Lucius remembered Andy.

Meanwhile, Muctis appeared discouraged, "Lord Lestrange, your brother has suffered extensive injuries. His rectum was nearly destroyed along with part of his intestines, he was penetrated with a thick stick with rough edges; he has damages beyond of what I can do here; to compound the already critical situation, he has severe burns on his back."

Muctis gently moved Rabastan to show deep brands on the back, all oozing and red, hot, inflamed, and red.

Miriam was pale, holding on to her father's hand.

"Don't let him die, he is my father, and my mother is dead. I love him, please try."

"He is also been cursed with magic I cannot begin to understand." Muctis announced.

"I might be able to help with that." It was Bill Weasley; he was there with George, Arthur and Molly.

Hermione was looking at her feet, as if she was deciding if she should do something.

"Sirs, what I haven't said is one of the curses prevents him from feeling any relief from pain, that is why he is dying, nobody can stand the pain he is suffering and stay alive." Muctis added while Bill pulled out several sticks and strangely shaped objects out his bag.

Axiom jumped back when Bill went by him. Drexel held his arm, "Yes, but he is of the light."

Lucius smiled briefly, "Bill was bitten years ago, he doesn't fully transform."

"Bill, the brothers' natural enemy is the werewolf, but never just one, usually entire packs of them." Bill came to shake their hand, and both brothers shook their head in denial. He respectfully bows his head, and turned to work on Lestrange.

"Please Dolphin let me die. It hurts too much." Rabastan had opened his eyes.

Everyone was tearing by now. Molly stood there rigid, for her heart wanted to be compassionate, yet she related them to Bellatrix. Miriam held on to Rodolphus who was angrily drying his tears.

"Where is Braxar," Hermione asked again."I need to talk to him."

"I am here my Mistress," Braxar appeared, and he kept his eyes down. Axiom noticed and looked at Drexel, who blushed since he also kept his eyes averted, it was her magic, and they could all see it as it called them as moth to a flame. The next years should be interesting.

Luna came and stood by his side, blatantly appraising him, which made Harry look at her as she had lost it. Who were these strange beings, bollocks, this was all so unreal.

He noticed Miriam and her eyes fixed on him, he appraised her and she did the same, both smiled at each other shyly but not before Draco noticed. The brief moment passed and all her attention was again focused on her father's treatment.

Thereon, he listened to the ongoing conversation between Hermione and the humanoid whose features seemed chiseled in marble, all angles but unearthly beautiful, until he opened his mouth, their teeth made him cringe.

"Where is Bellatrix, I have an idea, if she conjured all this damage we can force her to tell us what curse—, and then I might know if I can—" she made a hand gesture, an arabesque in the air, but never completed her sentence. The room was quiet; all that could be heard were Rabastan cries of pain. They drew Camellia, who ran by his side, and she sat mournfully by his side.

"Go, but we must get ready, you can do your ablutions alone which might be best." Lucius had heard her conversation.

**Into the bowels of hell**

"My Mistress do you have a strong stomach?" Braxar asked, Draco's interest was peaked at once.

"Yes, but perhaps someone else should come, George, Harry, could you come?" Hermione asked.

"I want to come along," Luna asked.

Surprisingly Braxar said, "No, you shouldn't, it is important you don't. You might not think well of us after you see."

Luna thought about it, "If you say so," and she moved aside, she went by Lucius, "Let me go and prepare things for Hermione."

Lucius thanked her and told her, "The elves are once again available, call Mipzy, she has the robes and other items she must carry, and has the oils for the ablutions, Molly do you want to come with me?"

Molly welcomed getting out the room, "Yes, I will come."

Axiom left to pick up the Diggory family and Andromeda, Three adult and a child, he could handle. And, today, it was best not tempt fate.

Harry and George, held on to one of Braxar's arms, and with his free arm, he gathered up Hermione, and held her close to him. His intent was to protect her against the freezing space tunnel. He was amazed at her softness, and added this action to the growing list of the things not to be repeated in the future, to carry the mistress anywhere; his body's reactions were hard to control.

It had been over one year without a mate, time to seek the other small human. True, considering their extended life span, 1 year was nothing that made him smile, an advantage over mere wizards.

George was amazed when Braxar displayed his large wings, they appeared covered with the same woolen hair that grew on the humanoid's head, but much shorter, they resembled the wings of a what, not sure, or maybe a cross between a bat and something else.

They appeared in a cave of some sort, she whispered." This is located a couple hundred meters under the Manor, my brothers and I created an air ventilation system during the last Muggle war, to protect us and our lieges." What they saw next, would take some time to forget.

There were inside a large amphitheater, a small underground stream of cool and crystalline waters run along separating the area with darker caves beyond. There were no bats or other animals, probably way to low. Something moved in the water, they jumped back, fish, just fish, but glowing eerily in the semi dark, surely due to some phenomena brought about by the dark.

Clusters of stalactite shone above them, and the artificial light allowed to se large bones piled in one corner. The walls were covered with paintings faded out with time 'Don't fear the fish, but fear the goblins that hide around here. They have lived underground for a long time; they are mostly feral but should leave us alone." Braxar continued, Hermione walked by him holding on to his arm, just for protection.

She had her wand ready to strike in her other hand. Braxar didn't want her hand on his arm, but as his mistress, she could ask or that and more. He suspected the Portal was responsible for his enhanced feelings and desires to break the rules; Axiom had alerted them.

"I made the last three intruders possessed by lust, forgive me mistress, there was no other way to make they disobey their mistress. Their behavior broke her concentration, which in turn allowed me to penetrate her protection-wall, the moment she let out her guard. She is full of dark magic, and the wall was made strong by the darkness after being fed the blood of mostly children, preferably infants." Braxar told them that before stepping into a small room to the side.

"No harm would have come, I would have stopped it," he added.

"Human sacrifice," Harry asked.

"Yes, seldom one meets such Dark humanoid, maybe she was touched." The gargoyle's voice was sorrowful. They approached an illuminated recess.

"If you feel sick, tell me and I will take you out."He offered them all.

"Hermione, hold my hand," George offered protectively.

Harry step up by her side," I will take her of her, "and wrapped his arm around her waist. To his surprise, he only felt protective of her.

They could all feel some different dynamics at work in this place; George was nearly speechless, rather taciturn. Since had been told just an hour ago that Fred might be back, he didn't want to feel at all, just in case it didn't work. He was so happy not to have married Angelina; it would have been a betrayal to his brother. If Fred came out, he wanted to go and travel with him to make up for the lost years.

"Here we are," Braxar casted a spell, similar to Lumox but much brighter, and he stood behind the mistress.

Bellatrix sat on chair, her eyes had an insane glaze, first thing they noticed were her bloody lips, and when she opened her mouth they saw the reason, her tongue was gone.

"How can I talk to her," she angrily asked Braxar.

"Easy, she only imagines her tongue is out, you said you have a strong stomach right?"

"Yes, I do." Please follow me. George and Harry were stuck on place, looking at the ceiling. Hermione lifted her eyes, the werewolf hanged upside down, they couldn't see well, which was a blessing.

But Harry would later say he had been castrated, and partially flayed. What the brothers didn't tell them was that his mind had snapped with fear, he no longer was there, after the cold blood 'surgery' performed on him. George looked at his sorroundings with disinterest, he was in a world of his own. Not even the stench of blood making Harry and Hermione rather nauseous bothered him.

The other four death eaters were all inside of hanging steel baskets, stripped, to remove any chances of concealed weapons. All were screaming silently. Their vocal chords had been frozen, their eyes were frozen in terror, the fear of dying was all they could feel after what they had seen done in seconds. They thought they were in hell, and Braxar was a dark angel.

As far as they were concerned what happened to Bella was real. The first Death Eater trapped had witnessed the entire session. They all had changed their ways irrevocably; the fear of an afterlife of this sort had the power to reform them.

Harry, George, Hermione and Braxar walked around Bellatrix, Hermione threw up upon the sight of her back. Braxar ran to her, and she waved him away, "I will be ok." She said, hoping it would be true.

"I am sorry to tell you that the back is all true, she deserved this and more." His voice was regretful, however, Lucius had issued an order against a twisted human, one who enjoy hurting others, and would continue unless stopped.

Bella's skin, from her neck, to her waist was all gone; she was tied with invisible restrains.

"Mistress, I can look in her mind if you tell me what you seek. If you hold my hand we can both go inside, can you handle that? Your friend can go in with us for your comfort, would you like that."

She nodded, "Harry?" She asked, and she looked at George as well.

"Someone needs to stay to watch for Goblins or any other underworld creatures, mostly ugly but not harmful if not provoked," Braxar answered her unasked question.

"Yes, Hermione, are you sure, I know how you feel about her, if that is Bellatrix, it is her right?" Harry asked, already knowing the truth, George also knew. The Gargoyle assented.

"Do you want me to go in alone?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought of all the horrors both had lived, and she knew how unbalanced Harry was now. For once in her life, she also thought of herself, of how afraid she was of this woman, and seeing her mind was probably something she should avoid. For once in her life, decided this wasn't a time to be a heroine, if she was to do what she had been gifted; the use of such a gift as far as she could think about it, had come too late. And as Minerva stated, nobody knew at what cost. "Hermione, dear, such gift always has a cost."

"Would you Harry?" she surprised herself by asking.

"Yes, you know I will always do whatever is what you wish. Our bonds transcend physical love; our souls are bound by something stronger than even friendship, we could be great lovers, or great friends, but nobody can ever come between us. Remus told me that, I believe it to be true."

Hermione threw her arms around him, and both hugged each other with pure love. All the fights, disappointments, and angers felt during the last years concerning their relationship dissolved into mist..

Hermione whispered on his ear, and Braxar bent to hear, she told them both what she was after. She didn't want the Death Eaters to hear, "And while you are there, see what her plans were, maybe she has already summoned the Dark Lord, must know."

Both George and she expected Harry and Braxar to go into a trance, but no, they both just vanished.

"This is all too spooky; I will have nightmares until I am 200 years old. They waited for what it seemed an hour. It had been around 20 minutes.

When they reappeared, both Braxar and Harry ran to a corner and both threw up until they had nothing more in their stomachs, and you could hear dry heaves. Hermione ran to both, and took her pullover-off; "Aquamenti" water ran over the pullover. She squeezed, and tended to one, and then to the other. Harry held her close his chest and breathed her hair in.

"You smell so good, of purity and freshness." He was getting his color back.

The big mountain Gargoyle, was still on his hunches, he was unusually still. Hermione noticed what seemed to her as tears, so she unwisely stretched her hand and dried them with gentleness.

Her hand tingled, and something travelled through her body, a current of power, a cool soothing breeze. She made nothing out of it, and the Gargoyle looked at her with a mixture of puzzlement and wonderment as, "Are you hurt, did you get burn?" He asked.

"No, are your tears magic?" she was surprised at his question.

"Something like that, I don't cry, "he gave her one of his smiles; "I will explain later," and thereon, he allowed her to clean his face, and welcomed the feminine attention. It was a relief, to feel her tender care. He should join the other female today. But he wouldn't take another wife, at least not for the next century. He was a lucky gargoyle.

"What was that, "Harry said after Hermione passed her hand by his forehead, "Do it again," Harry closed his eyes. "Thanks, not sure what you did, but the horror is gone, it is as if I read a book, I know it but is not inside of me anymore. Since when can you do that?"

"What?" Hermione asked, she hadn't called upon her gift.

"The cooling thing, like a stream of cleaning air going and cleaning inside, the horrors I saw, now and ever." He looked at her again.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered, but knew what he had described was what she felt after she touched Braxar's tears. She looked at her hand, and noticed her nails; a manicure, she needed one before the ceremony. "Tell me what you saw, and let's go."

George was looking at the entrance of the cave; he looked at Bellatrix coldly and spit on her on his way toward the trio.

"All I can say is that witch is evil. Maybe it was her brief dying, and she brought something evil. Maybe she was touched early in life, such darkness. She, alone, none of her followers, except Headless helped her; they both took several children during the last year and killed all of them." He took a deep breath, and squeezed their hand.

"We didn't see the killings, Headless did it, and she took whatever she needed from them. That is all, I will ever tell you. No idea who she notified." Harry held on to her hand, and laid her palm on his forehead, he exhaled with relief.

"As I said before, she must die. She deserves that and more, but Braxar said if he takes more of her skin, then she will go fast; same for Werewolf, whose actions don't fare any nicer, h raped Lady Lestrange several times, and was responsible for Rabastan's damage. That must be one of the most gruesome things I have ever witnessed." Harry's eyes had turned hard.

"Who else is out there, how many more of them?" George asked.

"We don't know, apparently she didn't organize all the men." Harry looked at Braxar.

"I have the answer you seek, from what I saw, and the spell is so dark that only true love can save him. Mistress, you can use what you have, I know what it is, and make him be comfortable until it is time for him to leave this world. Nothing more can be done for him."

Hermione cried in frustration, "How much more could she have done? She must die before we go in, can you make that happen? There is no use, kill her now, we aren't monsters like them, same for Jürgen, the werewolf, the other four, the first Obliviate the last year, and erase any memories of Bellatrix; for the other three they go to Azkaban. Leave the memories of today without faces, can you do that?"

"Are you sure?" Braxar asked. She nodded her head. "She could be useful, but anything could happen and might be wiser to get rid of her."

She nodded her head, he turned around, and a second both bodies burst in high combustive flames and were gone. The stench of burned flesh permeated the air.

George kept staring at the entrance of the cave, "I think we have company." He said.

Braxar looked, "That could be a problem because I cannot take you all out from here at once, because I need to seal the entrance, and cannot risk leaving any of you waiting in this place, or the men above with the cave unsealed. Those are the goblins, the burning flesh called them. I forgot to tell you, they love human flesh."

Hermione's body slumped, "I want to go home and go to sleep. This isn't a wedding day."

X0x

* * *

A/n We are going into the final curve. It is all downhill, I hope. The bonding day from hell. :), this is what happens if my stories extend too long..

As always let me know your ideas. I am not sure either Draco or Lucius are worth this type of ordeal. i think saving the lives have its merits. I liked the Gargoyle men so much that I might write more about him in another story. Harry is such a great person in this fiction. I adore him. Poor Draco he is going to combust. I hope someone gets rid of the head, how gross.


	15. Almost there

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing.

To Savva who is fighting her Dark Monster, wish her for strength to travel along that road. To everyone out there, greetings and let's get ready to go into the last chapters. So much for a 10,000 word fiction, once this is finished I am going to finish another two; Camellia and Right Mate, keep an eye for a couple fictions already written. Not sure of the final names.

**LM**►**HG****DM**

Going back to the surface

"So those are the goblins, they are rather small," Harry observed.

"I say let's fight them, I want the chance to get Fred back."George offered.

"There are a lot of them, granted they don't have a lot of magic, but they do have poisoned weapons. They are scavengers and prefer dead meat, and are attracted by the smell blood, in occasion they will kill to eat. I will try alone, and if you see me in trouble you help." Offered Braxar

"When you said enough, how many you estimated?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows, but at least one hundred?" Braxar said.

"Bloody hell," George said, and he remembered something," Mimi, do you remember the Muggle movie of the monsters which I observed reminded me of Goblins, they were afraid of explosions, and I had brought a 'treat' for Fred in the event all of this is not a fantasy."

From inside his robe, he pulled out a small package, "Engorgio," he casted upon it as he pulled outside of his pocket. The package was a veritable arsenal out his store's supply of fireworks and tricks.

"Here, come close," George called the three and whispered.

They all assented, surely that should work was the general consensus.

Before anything could be attempted, Braxar with their help scourgified the place and rid it of the blood, adding some fragrance to the air. Then he issued a second command to further destroy the few ashes remaining from the earlier terminations. Braxar made sure the cages were high enough and put wards all around to make sure the prisoners would be ok. He put them all to sleep, because the goblins were also attracted by fear.

They moved to the center, and each had their wands pointed to the torch like object they had on their hand.

"On the count of three: one, one hundred, two, two hundred, three, hundred, now!"

Multiple casts, and Braxar using the rod he carried, brought the wards down and the albino, dressed in clothing made out mosses, poured into the room, but at the same instant, multiple, loud and extremely bright, explosions light up the place, and howled like wolfs, roared like tigers, hissed as snakes, and screamed Fred, Fred, Fred, and in the next instance, the creatures vanished no where to be seen.

"Hurry, "Braxar ordered them, Hermione held on to his arm, but the picked her with one strong arm, and held her to his side. The back of his cloak opened and his wings were spread, ready to take off, both Harry and George held linked one arm to one of his and ran from the place, Braxar stopped for a second, and while still holding Hermione warded the place, they all saw beams of light crossing and closing, strong magic.

Still no goblins, George and Harry, threw two more torches on the ground as they ran, already pre-activated to explode on contact. They also lighted up, followed by the screeches of a few renegades waiting to ambush them.

They were at the amphitheater, and in a blink of an eye, went through the freezing spot, which felt even colder with their bodies no longer cold from the fireplaces.

And just like that, they were back.

**Back and unable to heal**

Never was Hermione so glad to see the sunlight coming into the room. They had been down for nearly an hour. Lucius and Draco were getting ready, but Axel was ready to call them. They came and went to hug the pale witch, and the three brothers got between them, and they laughed.

Hermione ran by Rabastan, his cries were horrible, Rodolphus ran to them waiting for the good news. They all avoided his eyes, he didn't like it. Harry went to him, "Mr. Lestrange, may I have a word with you?"

Lucius and Draco came to listen while Hermione kneeled on the floor by Rabastan.

She didn't even see the Diggory or Percy, so intensely she had gone into herself. Albeit her concentration, she heard Rodolphus muffled sobs, and tried to ignore them.

Luna, who had also returned to the drawing room, approached Braxar but he excused himself along with the brothers. They all wanted to see what was going on, Braxar had already shared the event with them, and as their kind could, lived the events, everything; so they hurried upon seeing a glow around Rabastan's bed.

Braxar seeing Rodolphus' hopeful eyes, he approached them, "Lord Lestrange, she is a natural healer, and her gift is even greater at this time, but the curse is too strong, only the hands of his true love can lift the curse and allow the healing to work. The love alone just isn't enough, and lacking it all he can get is relief to the pain. Does he have a spouse?" Knowing the answer, he was being merely polite.

"Harry had explained it, I am not loosing hope." Was his answer, didn't say one more word.

The large humanoid bent and whispered, "She is gone this time, and her dark life force is gone, she paid for her offenses."

Hermione had laid her hand on Rabastan's forehead and over his heart, as Minerva had taught her when she learned of her gift, only a few months ago. She found out when she healed Crosshanks of all beings. She had healing on her hands, which not always worked, it needed control and practice, and she wasn't sure she wanted it.

A light blue healing glow came out her hands, Rabastan quit writhing on pain. And his face was serene along with his body visibly relaxing. Muctis was relieved, he was also a natural healer, but in a lower scale. What made it better was the peace in Rabastan's face.

"The fear is gone, no pain," Rabastan whispered, as he felt asleep.

Everyone breathed with relief. Rodolphus went to talk to Lucius to ask him for a personal favor.

Axiom went down to check on the Death eaters, and came back to report all was well.

**Time to get ready- Preparation**

After a light meal for everyone, Hermione went to her room, Andromeda waited there with Teddy who ran to kiss his aunt Mimi. She loved the four year old, he was happy to see her. "I hope this is a happy day," She told him.

"I think so," he appeared sure of himself, "I think, I am going to see my mommy and daddy. The told me." He whispered.

"You and me both, I hope so much. He has been saying that since a few hours ago, since we woke up and received the news." Andromeda could barely talk, you could see the hope and the fear that it might not happen.

"I am sorry about Cissa, what terrible news, Bella, Bella, what was wrong with her? I hope she is securely put away. I am so very afraid, don't take wrong, but I am." A visible shiver went through her.

Hermione bit her lip; Luna went and whispered on Andromeda's ear, who whipped tears, "The Black sisters, what a sad lot. It is the best for everyone. Maybe this will turn out to be a happy day after all." Andromeda appeared more at ease now.

Hermione was getting very nervous. She was helped by Mipzy and Luna to bathe it included being helped to scrub everywhere, her hair was washed for her, a mask applied to her face. When all rinsed , Luna issued a cleansing command that called for pristine cleaning and purifying every inch of her body that could be physically accessible without injury, including an ear wash. Her body shone after the treatment.

She was glad when it was over; it had made her more than a little uncomfortable. It was not over; the ritual called for different oils placed in particular patterns over her back. From the neck down, she would be lying on the stone, and they would both protect her skin and would cushion her body. All her body hair had to come off and she didn't like spells for the underarm because they burned, and the wizarding way didn't last long enough. She had waxed a couple days before and Luna deemed it her perfect. This was followed by rubbing lotions and moisturizers all featuring a herbal scent, protective herbs and some she didn't recognize.

Afterwards, she drank out vials with special potions, two of them fertility potions, which she wasn't happy about. Then Andromeda came in, to paint her body mostly with magic with special symbols with a natural coloring much like henna. She looked in the mirror, she seemed to have a flower tree depicted on her body, arms and legs and one side of her face, and the branches formed unusual symbols, runic in nature.

Around her neck, she wore a very old gold and silver chain, with heavy links. The pendant was made out two crosses and two snakes forming the letter M. She felt the protective magic of the pendant as soon as it was slipped around her neck.

On her fingers she wore two heavy gold rings, which adjusted to her fingers, they were for Draco and Lucius; with that though, she felt as if she was getting sick.

Luna was getting dressed, as all the rescue group, had to wear the same garments, old style monastic robes, made out raw linen, a little itchy with a light cotton shift under. Because of the cold in the area of the house, they all wore warm shoes and socks. But under garments were not allowed, and they all had to repeat some of the oil ablutions.

Mipzy fixed her hair. They all admired the work, two heavy French wrapped around her head one smaller of the forehead to appear as a circlet. The elf had woven silver chains with small crystals; rare quartz pieces all different colors for protection. In her arms she had leather bands.

Nothing that could get hung during the entering the portal, she would have to leave the pendant behind. Around her waist also a leather belt, only leather and silver or stones allowed to be worn inside, the wand also had to stay behind, but she had several silver knives, smaller ones around her wrist, and two larger ones on her belt, plus a bottle of well water.

Only rained water could be brought in. The only exception was the belongings of the ones being summoned, but they also had to meet standards.

No make up, not allowed, and the last they had a few minutes, "Let me do a quick manicure" offered Luna, "and wait to put the robe the last. The robe was white, linen with the same under shift, all that could be worn inside, leather shoes and socks. The robe was open in the front to be able to put immediately after the bond was consummated, and the last, strips of with linen tucked in the belt, to soak and gather the blood and semen, she turned very red at that.

"When did you cut your nails last?" Asked Luna and Andy also looked at her.

"Three days ago?" answered Hermione.

She looked at them, and they had grown a centimeter or more. They appeared as if they were coated with acrylic, very see through, and were filed as razor sharp knives. Her toenails weren't too long, but they had the same aspect.

"Cannot use a heavy file, they would cut, let me use a spell," offered Andy, very puzzled. She tried and nothing happened.

Luna appeared hurt, "Hermione, you have to be faithful and a virgin, did you know? Do you want Braxar, tell me I will understand, but if you won't marry the Malfoy the ones rescued will have to go back."

She seemed desolate, "He is only a shag and fun, but it is my mom I am thinking about," and she let out a tear.

"Luna, I swear, I have no idea what is going on." She briefly told them what happened, nothing about what had been done to Bellatrix, or the gory details, she did however go over the 'tears' incident.

"So the legends are true, wow. I understand, you are so lucky, I wished it had been me. Sorry for misjudging you. We don't have time for the explanation, later. For right now, you can bring people you care for peace, just by touching them. Hmm, I am not sure how, cannot remember."

What a strange day; the time to go and meet with the others was nearly there, and she wished for her mother.

The witches helped her with the plain robe, which nevertheless made her radiant and beautiful, her face was luminous, one of the potions was a revitalizing and pain relieving and she felt strong and new.

She nearly forgot, the rucksack with all the personal pieces, she was carrying. Each had part of items from the ones they would rescue; extra pain potions had also been packed.

It was time, and her heart was beeping away. In less than an hour she would become their bride. She hoped the missing Death eaters, if there were any, were caught before more mischief; her heart had enough. She had the feeling once the ceremony was completed, the portal would be fair.

The men were at their rooms all ready, they wore similar garments, all white robes, and both were ready to have this over done with. Draco had a smile plastered on his face, and when he looked at Lucius he looked the same.

L'roy was posted outside the secret room; he had been ordered that in case something failed to kill without compassion.

At the Ministry of Magic, an urgent Owl had been dropped on the desk at the darkened office. A loud swear and heavy steps followed, hopefully something could be salvaged, or maybe was better not to do anything, their names hadn't been involved, not yet. Think.

* * *

xXx

A/N. Oh, oh, will Rabastan die? And if so before they go in and rescue him? Or does it work like that. Who is coming out? What is up with Hermione, what was she given? Questions and more questions, I think the citrus orchard might be loaded, or did the frost killed all the crops. Hmm.

Reviews would be lovely, I can still hear to some wishes.


	16. A bridal party or nearly there

JKR all still applies but my creations.

Thanks for the reviews, yes we are getting closer, and yes I still have one or two twists up my quill. Warning: This chapter might contain language and scenes only suitable for Mature readers. And no, it is not a mistake the identity of a group is not revealed.

Last yesterday someone at the Ministry of Magic (MoM) had received an owl.

xXx

An office at MoM

After receiving the owl the recipient called for a meeting. Once the attendees entered, and the three had sat around the table, the one calling the meeting drank from his before he talked to the other two.

"She failed; I have a report that she has been terminated. Diggory is gone which must mean the conversation you heard this morning was right. They are planning to go for a rescue. My identity is about to be uncovered, or at least I think so. What should we do? I knew she was an accident waiting to happen. Only one of her group escaped, he was the one to send me the owl. I don't understand what happened, she failed to report to me since yesterday after the initial contact about a discovery at Malfoy Manor." He stood and paced the room.

"All she said is that she had found a way to bring out our most valuable ones through the traitor's house. I sent her owls, ordered her to report back and nothing." He was dangerously angry.

"So sorry, I've wondered if Granger is involved." She stood up to face him.

"Last year, we had to kill her father. He found saw us outside his muggle business and we could tell he had recognized us. We deliberated quickly, Bella was with us, so we had to take him off before he asked Granger why were around there. We were going to get his Muggle house key that Granger has made into a way to go through her wards. Instead we followed him to his home, and caught him when he opened the door." She looked at the other wizard that had come with her to continue.

"His secretary was our spy and had made sure the house helpers were off that day. The one we had chosen to leave the devices in place to extract her as you wished. But as you know her father fought hard, we barely had time to leave, and the wards are now impenetrable, because they are all changed. How much longer do we have before we are ready to set the new way?"

The second attendee interjected. He was thinking if not for the Granger obsession, this wouldn't have happened. Too bad, everyone was convinced that she was the secret to wining a war, ok everyone but Bella; but all the supporters were sure of that fact.

"With the blow of losing the best soldiers, and the backlash we will surely receive. I am not sure. Apparently, she went crazy, a rampage in France. The supporters are going to back out when the horrors at Lestrange are known. She had a werewolf rape Lady Lestrange, and raped Rabastan Lestrange with a tree branch. She messed it all up. Now, I am too near to start from scratch. Then what are the chances, he is there, or the others will be noticed? We don't even know what there, is. Maybe not everyone ends at the same place, "the apparent leader sat down.

"If we go and try to stop it, we might get ourselves killed. I suggest we lay low, and wait to hear the news. There might not be any reason for alarm." The third spoke.

The leader concluded, "Good idea, for right now, find an excuse to be off work for the next couple of days, if needed send a request and I do what I can. Pack essentials, take your valuables, all as I planned, and be ready to leave when you see the signal. We will meet at the safe house, but it mightn't come to that. We will then regroup and plan again. As long as we are alive we might still rule. Go now."

At the door of his office, they all said goodbye in a rather cool manner, after all they weren't friends, just business acquaintances; just another of the hundred meetings that went on at the MoM.

**At the Manor**-

**The bonding party**

It was close to 6:00 PM, the elves had lit candles with small flower arrangements made with the conservatory plants all along the path.

As the ritual called, Hermione was met by her wizards outside the room, and all was apparently well. Camellia and L'roy accompanied them one flying, along with the two miniature owls that Draco had since childhood. The only child in the party was Teddy; and he would wait outside of the chamber. There would be a place for them to sit and wait with the elves, Molly, and Mrs. Diggory, so they walked further behind. They were dressed in their evening clothes. Molly had asked several times if Charlie had arrived, his strength would be welcome.

"I am here mum," it was Charlie, he was adjusting his robes. "It wasn't easy to get an emergency PortKey. He kissed and ran to the ones helping. Neither Ron, nor Ginny were notified anticipating the more than likely conflict, and Ginny just to have an excuse why not include Ron. This wasn't a formal wedding, and they all had reasoned it was best that way.

Drexel and Axiom were to flank the trio and Braxar would follow behind, they weren't allowed to go into the room since they had no relatives. Braxar thought of his brother and his wife, but they had been torn apart, they hadn't been victims to magic. Nevertheless they gave Lucius their wedding bands which had been found in the killing place.

Harry's heart was beeping disorderly. The Diggory's still felt this wasn't real. The Weasley brothers, with exception of George, were ecstatic believing his could really happen. Molly had given her brother' things to Lucius, just in case someone would drop, making sure to tell him there wasn't any obligation. As for Luna, she didn't allow herself to hope or not hope, she had lost her mother when she was nine, and the idea of seeing her again was just an idea; yet, she had one regret that her father wasn't with her.

Excitement and apprehension was all around as Hermione approached her partners. And right there and then, the Portal decided to do one last attack, both Lucius and Draco supposed to hold one of her hands. This was apparently not a problem. The touching and kissing every other step started the moment they held hands.

Their robes split on the sides from the top of thighs down to allow free movement but not too loose not turn into a hazard, did little to cover t he grooms altered state. It was a good thing they were in front of the line, and there were no pictures being taken.

The procession wasn't advancing, and what was a little hilarious at the start, was starting to embarrass most of the others. It was Luna who proposed a good idea.

"Hermione," excuse me," She tapped her friend's shoulder who was being snogged by Lucius, and caressed and kissed on her shoulders by Draco. Hermione pushed them, her face blushing.

"Hermione, at this pace we will never make it, I think once we are near the room they can hold your hands, mean while if you all need to maintain proximity, then here." She had tied a few cords around her waist, which she quickly removed. With skill, she made slip knots at each end, and before you could blink an eye, she had slipped the temporary hand-cuffs, with enough distance on each of Hermione's wrists and onto the Malfoy Wizards respective ones.

Nobody laughed, but smiles replaced the worried miens on everyone. The march continued with all the portraits out to view the bride, all reverently quiet, and those who had instruments behind the portraits were playing different pieces along the length of the way into the old section of the Manor.

Everyone, to include Andromeda was in awe of the Manor. It was both large and luxurious, but the aspect of the halls soon started changing upon entering the moth-balled wing. It was clean yet the smell of disuse was present, effort to air the area had been somewhat effective, but not entirely so.

The floors in this side of the Manor were not longer granite and parquet, instead wood boards, covered with old carpets, the walls displayed old tapestries, many worth a careful survey. Coats of Armor, chain mail, old weapons, old vases adorned their passage; a veritable museum Hermione thought. As they advanced the floors changed to Spanish and Italian tiles, and older architecture, torches hanging from the walls provided adequate lighting, and imparting a past centuries' ambiance to the occasion. Their robes further contribute to the illusion of the moment.

Teddy kept pointing and exclaiming, his young eyes shinning with excitement, but he wasn't the only one, everyone hearts were full of hope. And each person was grateful towards the three, but especially towards Hermione, who they all viewed as the one who was making this possible. Only Molly was disgusted to see the bright witch marry, those she viewed as the enemy; and for the umpteenth time this day, she wished Hermione would had married one of her sons.

Ahead there was an area well lit which appeared rather festive. L'roy, the giant owl, as well as Draco's owls were perched waiting for them. Also waiting were several elves, and some other Manor workers, most of them older. Upon the sight, Hermione felt light- headed, this was it! Her wizards felt the same, grabbed her hands, and tried to wait until they were inside.

Now the ritual went into play. The triad moved to the side, the brothers still at each side, and Braxar in front of them. Luna, Harry and Rodolphus also stayed behind.

The rest of the party formed one row at each side of the door, each holding a candle already given, and the Manor workers started singing an old Celtic song, a wedding song. A younger man played something which resembled a lute, the elves threw fragrant flowers at the room entrance enter, and everyone took their shoes off, warming charms had been casted but it was difficult to warm up the chill of years.

The beauty of it all made Hermione cry a few tears, and once again wished for her mother. But she was under official protection, and they didn't want to alert the Ministry before the deed was done. Lucius ever paranoid, he was still under magic restrain, and besides after the Bellatrix incident how could anyone be sure of anything.

She held the wizards hands tight, the wizards who were stuck to her sides pressing their bodies against hers, but trying their best not to ruin the moment.

Harry had his eyes glued on Miriam, who hadn't want to come. She wanted to wait by her father, but had been convinced to come since she might be needed. Harry had the feeling of coming home, whenever he looked at her.

Once everyone had formed two lines to greet them into the room, Camellia led the procession, much to Teddy's delight, "Cami, doggie, come here." and an idea crossed Lucius mind, but he couldn't speak it so he sent a mental note to prevent the ceremony from being a flop.

As the three of them approached the room, a strong wind, not a breeze, ran across the wide hallway and the distant sounds of cries, pleads, and loud crashes, was heard by all. An angry presence made it self-known, but the elves all united their hands, creating a bright light which illuminated the place, and restored all the torches. The singers, as if in cue, sang louder and the peace was restored. The couple made it inside, and the portal was quiet once more.

This was as written, it would seem the portal saw them as worthy, but Lucius could foresee the problem during the actual execution, although nobody had mentioned`. No additional instructions could be given here, the ones who held the bags and were to come into to hold the chain stood by each side of the trap door, only Luna was allowed to go in with Hermione while the other waited.

**Nearly there**

No words could be exchanged by the two of them in the chamber, which was now fixed for the ceremony. It was as required, nothing extra because the others would have to be there later, the room was around 250 square feet, or nearly 23 square meters; however, the altar and the steps, occupied roughly one fifth of the area, and would be crowded with the ones pulling the chain, most of the would have to be within the confines of the room, or not more than two meters away.

Wall-candle-holders made out silver, provided illumination, the walls were covered with herbs, spices and flowers as per the instructions, each scent made to protect against a particular evil. The chain, to be used, stood by the edge of the veil. Several tall pillar candles were lit at the edges. On top the altar a sharp knife waited, plain steel, no ornaments and a small bowl to gather the combined releases and the blood, half-filled with filtered-well-water.

Hermione's vision was getting blurry from stress and anxiety. She was about to have sex with two men, whose lives she had shared for less than a day. Draco she had known since she was eleven, a school mate and an enemy at that. Now they had a much friendlier relationship, but intimate, lovers no, not until today.

As for Lucius, he had been the big bad Death eater for the longest time. And right after being with them, in less than hours they would dress after …. and would be going into what? What if they died and all was for naught? What if they were trapped, it had happened. What if—. She forced herself to stop this unproductive stream of thoughts.

Luna felt her friend's fear but couldn't hug her; as a matter of fact, she couldn't even touch her, all she was allowed to do was to help her disrobe making sure she didn't touch her.

Hermione removed the two garments and passed her shoes and socks, she had been holding in her hand. The shoe soles had been scourgified as everything else coming into the room, she removed the chain around her neck, and passed it to her, along with her wand, which would have to be held outside by the women waiting.

Once she was undressed, Luna walked the few steps to accompany her friend to the Altar. Luna thought she had not ever seen Hermione look so beautiful, she was now more sure than ever of the given to her. What gift? She was forgetting something, she was certain that who, someone had gifted something to her. Oh well, it would come back to her later. Hermione pulled the squares of linen for the ritual; she was red as a beet thinking how she would have to drop them in the bowl after cleaning, after…

As per the ritual Hermione stood by the altar facing the entrance after Luna bowed down, and kept her eyes averted until she left.

The men disrobed outside, Hermione supposed to greet them when they came. They would be naked, and the idea of two naked men, made her dizzy, with fear and desire.

She heard their movements, as per the ritual, Harry, Rodolphus and his guardians would form a wall to given them privacy, Harry felt a passing pang of jealousy, but he felt eyes upon him, it was Miriam and a different pang passed through him. The air was charged with sensuality.

Draco wanted to be first, but they had agreed his father first, he would be gentler, nobody indicated he couldn't be enjoying her otherwise, thus he had some ideas. Since the moment he saw her at the door of her room, he could see the robe clinging to her.

His cock ached from need, he wanted to fight his father for her, but this wasn't right. He made sure he had the list of names on his belt, which he left on. Hermione would take it off from them when they greeted her inside.

Lucius couldn't believe the moment had arrived. Last week, Hermione had been nothing but a dream, in minutes, his flesh would be inside her. His cock pulsated, ready for her, he had never been this ready, or at least not in a long time. He hoped to be able to pull out before completing and hold until Draco was done. It was going to be a challenge. He predicted Draco would get physically aggressive; it had been recorded to have happened every other time. It was important they follow the ritual. Draco touched his arm, he was ready.

Lucius as the oldest went first. He wished he wasn't totally naked; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, Draco was right behind him.

The sight of Hermione standing there, no clothes, not body hair made his body clench and arch with need. Her hair up exposing all her face and neck, she was beautiful. He moaned with desire. A tree of beauty, her adornments were all parts that made her, he adored her proper, old fashioned hair, in contrast to the leather bands around her wrist and waist, and the body paint. The tree was the tree of life, very symbolic.

She tried to look at his face only, then to his chest, he was perfect, hiss body was totally white. Her skin was the color of baked porcelain, but his was nearly devoid of pigment, no hair on this chest that had to come off. All that was left was the hair down there, her eyes went down, he saw her looking and smirked at the biting the lip and the tongue darting to lick her lips.

Her eyes went back down; he was large, at least as large as Harry. No, it was wider yup, and was he ready, how light his hair was around as well, She couldn't wait, or best she could. His eyes inspected her again; her image was forever imprinted in his mind.

Draco was immediately consumed by fire; he could feel lust in every one of his living cells. She was so toned, so different from the witches he had before. He wanted her before his father. A red haze of anger was clouding his mind, his father had his time, and this was his. He felt like pushing him outside, and by the portal he thought he could see him mother, and remembered the reason whey they were there. His eyes turned to look at Hermione once more, damn she was pure desire.

Her adornment, the body painting, the branches and flowers running across her sinful body, made him want to just sink himself in her warmth and never leave her. At first he smiled to her, followed by joyous laughter when he saw how she appraised him without shyness, and once more, she licked her lips, she wanted him.

She met them in the middle of the room. When Lucius reached her, he went down on one knee and genuflected in front of her. She touched his head, and he stood up, and turned around, to allow her to open the back buckle. She took the belt which like hers was fully loaded, and gave it to him. She repeated the same action with Draco, who moaned when her hand touched his head, he lifted his eyes and looked at her breasts, "Hermione," he whispered.

She went behind him, and repeated the unbuckling of his belt, she could see the spasms along his back, and the ritual didn't say yes, or not, so she laid her hand on his back and touched him gently all the way down to his delectable bum. His back arched with pleasure, Lucius caught it, and was irritated for a moment. Oh, yes this was going to be a problem.

He came to take the belt from her hand. She then turned around so Draco could take her belt off. Lucius kept a hawk eye on the two. He could see Draco just taking her right there.

Draco remembered his mother, and took her belt of with alacrity, following the ritual. He knew if he touched her, he wouldn't let go. His body was screaming for her, as was his being, for the moment only them existed, and she didn't help by pressing her bum against his erection, he groaned loud and jumped back. Lucius sighed loudly but desire made him loins even heavier. He couldn't even keep his eyes open.

It was time Lucius came back by her side; they both held her hands and approached the altar.

A gust of very cold wind ran across the room, the veil was moving, before where there had been no door, no veil, nothing, a shimmering gauzy material appeared and moved with the wind. A smell of rain, and moss filled the room, and a colored hazed filled the room.

Lucius, Draco and Hermione looked up. There was a vortex above them made of flashing tiny bursts of lights. They had not read any accounts of such phenomena, was this good or bad?

Ax

A/N. Well dear readers, I have been writing my little fingers off, when I am not working I am writing to finish this story and go with the next. A little encouragement by letting me know how you like it would go a long way.

Sorry for stopping here, I like the idea of a little suspense. My muse still wants blood, sorry, I need to take out my frustration in the characters. LOL, nah, I don't even kill bugs, take them outside the house. Only bad, bad, bad guys and it is difficult.


	17. Capturing the elusive snitch

JKR all still applies but my creations.

Thanks for the reviews, yes we are getting closer, and yes I still have one or two twists up my quill. Warning: This chapter might contain language and scenes only suitable for Mature readers. I guess if some call for Lemons, this should be nearly a glass of lemonade. No slash, no incest.

To all of my readers, with many thanks for reading my work, I hope I didn't butcher the _ménage a trois_ too badly. I had a bit of fun writing and using my logical mind, I am a bit of a logical wannabe. I tried to conjure the positions, in order to figure out if Draco or Lucius would find their body parts touching while consummating their bonding. Just because Draco had implied he wasn't happy with the situation. And had to change some of the scenes when I figured out the chances of meeting body parts was over 50% or greater. I am sure my calculations are purely based in my capacity to confuse everything, therefore, I would appreciate some feedback.

**Last time** the thoughtless author left the readers none too happy. So let me try to do a better job.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Catching the golden snitch, and what else?**

The vortex came down, wrapped around them, and surrounded their naked bodies. It made it same as if they were inside a cage, which was made out twinkling light filaments. It was all surreal, one instant they were in the room the next, they stood right in the middle of a field of unknown and alien looking flowers, which neither of them recognized. It was beautiful, if not for the edges where the dark was foreboding. Where were they?

"I think we are still inside the vortex, look the pinprick lights surrounding the place." Hermione pointed at the flickering light.

"There, between the dark zone and the vortex, all around, those are eyes. I can tell, those are large eyes which glow; certainly, I have no desire for further knowledge of the subject matter.

They turned around in a complete circle, and noticed the lighted zone was shrinking. At the edge, forms, far from friendly, were taken shape and coming towards them. As they advanced, so did the darkness; and before long the dark was encroaching on the trio.

And just like they had left, they were back, and the vortex, just as it had come, it was gone.

It was Draco who pointed at Hermione and Lucius, whose shoulders had a circle of the size of one and one half inch around. The glowing mark depicted a vortex with pin pricks of light. They pointed to Draco whose left shoulder sported a mark matching theirs.

"We need to complete the ceremony before something else happens. I don't know what that is, but it means something, maybe at what waits inside the veil, I hope not." Lucius looked at the two and they nodded in agreements.

They wasted no time.

Lucius bent , picked the knife, and pulled the list out one of the leather cuffs.

Hermione took the two rings off, and each man extracted a ring from their respective fingers and laid them on the altar.

Lucius waved his hand and lit up the four white candles, one at each corner.

"Hermione Jean Granger, have you come in front of past, present and future by your own free will, and in full presence of mind, body and soul? And are willing to mix your blood, your essence, your soul, your light, and your magic with Lucius Serpens Malfoy and Draco Abraxas Malfoy; and will you allow your womb to open up for the life that might come as a result of these unions?"

She stretched her right arm and Lucius expertly rand the sharp knife over her wrist leaving a small cut. Draco had the bowl right below. And then moved it on top of the altar, her arm right behind.

Both of the Wizards repeated the same vow, and Lucius cut Draco's left arm, and then Draco did the same for Lucius. When Lucius cut was done, they laid one hand upon the other, and Lucius repeated words in an old language, when he finished the blood swirled around, and mixed, and in its place, three small vials appeared, not longer blood but a clear liquid. And about one half remained. Lucius passed one vial to each. The liquid was opalescent and charged with magic. Hermione knew the Ministry prohibited blood magic but it was too late to stop, they had already broken so many rules what was one more..

They repeated at the same time, "The blood I freely spilled has transformed into an eternal bond upon its consumption. We promise that the bond will be sealed by man's laws within three moons. Before the midnight Hermione's virginal blood will be spelt and mixed with the life giving seed of Draco and Lucius, so mote it be—by drinking the eternal bond we promise that as long as our bond is present our bodies will only be shared with each other and new life will be welcomed for thirty six moons, so mote it be."

They all open the vials and drank the fluid at once. They all felt the change inside, it was strange, they could feel each others feelings as if they were their own, very intense, it was supposed to be so, more at the start, and thereon only when very strong feelings were present. It was intensified when they were beside each other and eased when apart.

Lucius as the eldest took her ring and put it on her finger, Draco repeated the same; and next put a ring on each of their fingers. Surprisingly, Draco was all business, still a little bit shook by the strange event earlier that day. They all could feel more than one presence in the room, must of them indifferent, and one or two very strong ones.

"We all swear to care for each other, and be loyal to the House of Malfoy." Each said, with Hermione in the middle, and holding the hand corresponding to the ring hand with their respective rings.

Hermione was dizzy, she knew their magic fed each other, and it should be until the end of time, when they seal their bond with their marriage. They had a considerable amount of darkness and wondered if the vortex had been symbolic, however, she felt no darkness; nevertheless it was as if surges of power ran through her.

At this point, the intense desire was making all their actions difficult, but first they had to read all the names and make hast. They had no idea if the calculations were right, how many of the ones listed would actually be there and how many would either want to come out or better, would be allowed, but they would soon find out.

She felt their arms snaked around her. Forgotten was the list, Draco was pressing his body against her from the front. His pulsating erection aggressively pressing against her stomach and her arms rose to his neck while she pressed her body against him. The feel of her baked body made him cry with frustration. He wanted to be inside her, no longer could wait.

Lucius moved behind her, he held her by her hip cried her name," Hermione, my witch, my love." He pressed his pulsating erection against her bum, he could feel her arousal as if it was his own, and he wanted her right at instance. They could read the list later, but the time would be too short.

Her skin was soft, she was undulating seeking to increase contact with both wizards, it was a three way desire, all feeling, Draco was feeling her front and back at the same time, but found it was odd, he was only physically attached to her front, hence the dislocation, but it was incredible. The scrolls hadn't said anything about this.

It was the same for Lucius, and Hermione was the receptor all the sensations. All her inhibitions were gone, maybe one of the earlier vials consumed in her room.

Draco's hands moved to her breasts and then her face, and back; his hands wanted to learn her body, to make it burn, he wanted and needed more, he bent to kiss her. Their lips touched and Lucius eyes closed, his mouth could feel her lips and his hands the feel of her breasts. His hand went down, to caress her bum and his mouth closed on her neck as he bent to better reach her, whilst his hips moved in their own accord.

All you could hear was their mutual moans and cries of pleasure. Lucius fingers were opening her wet lips, slowly moving around and one hand caressing her thigh. He went down on his knees to kiss her bum, so soft.

Sitting on his calves, Lucius held on to her thighs, then leaning his face, his tongue started on her upper thighs, small kisses and licks, Hermione's tensed up, not too sure of his lips on her bum, he chuckled at her skittishness, his lips approached to the junction of her thighs. His fingers one on her clit, the other seeking the entrance he wanted.

This is when he felt Draco pushing his hand aside, and he held in place, Draco growled in frustration, "Off, get off, I want to touch her." His voice was petulant.

The voice brought Lucius back, they needed to complete the ritual, he pushed Draco gently and disengaged from the witch with great effort, they all heard a disgusted sound made by an unknown entity. Hermione whispered, her voice tremulous, "Did you hear that? Is that the Portal, and is it still trying to stop us, or is it upset because we separated?

They needed to read the list at list once, and complete the ritual, too many people counting on their success.

**Accidental Interloper**

Outside, Braxar, who stood beside the door on guard duty, whipped the sweat from his brow. This had been unexpected, it didn't suppose to happen until they bond was final at their marriage, and only when he allowed it. Why was this happening? Maybe the bond being created, was different. He needed not to intrude, it was too private, but lords he wanted to feel. He had heard himself groan wit disappointment that was so wrong. He blushed at the recent memory, and willed the physical manifestations to vanish.

He felt Axiom's narrowing eyes, and Dexel's not too happy glance; they knew something had happened, and he hadn't told them. By law, it could be his secret; it was in honor of their affection that he decided to trust them. He knew that they couldn't reproach them, he hadn't asked for, and it wasn't his fault.

Better off, he couldn't give it back; it was his to start with, a gift from a deity, and it was what it was. He opened his mind, and let his brothers see how the gift had come about, and their love flowed inside him. They didn't judge him, if any they were envious.

Their eyes showed their approval, and their support at this time to keep his mind away from the others' bonding moments. They knew, he could not be held accountable should he chose the link to continue, and they frankly admire him for his loyalty, and his respect to the house of Malfoy. This is where they were wrong, he had loyalty to their liege as prescribed by the law, albeit of this obvious conclusion, it wasn't right, it was the respect he had for the young witch and her magic.

He was glad that their protector had marked the three of them so he could unite their magic with theirs in their task ahead. With his magic supporting them, and adding the underworld magic of Camellia and L'roy they should be all right. As the saying goes, every little bit helps

What he didn't know was the entity behind the portal had intended to use him against them, to stop them in jealousy; however the entity failed to comprehend the brothers' goodness, and it had underestimated him.

**Back with the trio**

"I will read, and you two please don't touch, just, each one of you place a hand on my shoulder, we still need to go inside; let's concentrate, what if takes hours to rescue them and we lose the chance," Lucius tried reasoning hoping it would work.

A sinister laugh was heard by everyone, outside and inside the room. The owls hooted angrily, Camellia's three-heads popped in protection, the elves all united their hands at once. Doubts started to take root inside the mind of the ones waiting outside, doubts that the trio inside would call them in, and maybe they were working with Bellatrix and the others; and perhaps slaughter all of them.

Whoever the entity had, again, miscalculated, Harry and others laughed at the idea of Hermione working for Bellatrix, and the bad atmosphere dissipated. At seeing the love and affection that united most of the beings, the entity decided no to oppose them, it was a waste of its energy and instead concentrated its efforts to reinforce all the points to prevent no evil was unleashed on this realm. It had tried since the discovery yesterday, bringing terrible evil into the Manor, and all for naught.

**Summons**

Everything was calm, the air refreshed. The tension left everyone, now they were all hopeful and expectant.

Lucius read the list, before reading they repeated:

"Before the midnight hour, during this change to the cycles of this earth, we will call your name, and you will hear us if you haven't moved forward. Start walk towards the arch lights. If you are ready to come, take one of the links when given to you. You must come out your free will. You are loved, wanted here, and waited for. If your name wasn't called, but you heard this call, this is also for you."

This is when the entity, who had created so much trouble, decided to protect its entrance by granting favors, not out benevolence, but as one of the Guardians.

"Look," whispered Draco, the bowl where they had dropped their blood, which was half full, was now full again.

"Shh," whispered Hermione, Draco had forgotten; this was written in the scrolls. Lucius would dip his finger and then would touch each name with the blood; the rest would be mixed with her virginal blood and their life giving seeds to release the key.

_**We- Call  
**_  
_Sirius Black-_  
_Regulus Black-_  
_Narcissa Black-_  
_Severus Snape-_  
_James Potter -_  
_Lily Potter-_  
_Remus Lupin_  
_Nymphadora Lupin-_  
_Cedric Diggory-_  
_Fredrick Weasley-_  
_Robert Granger-_  
_Colin Creevy-_  
_Vince Crabbe-_  
_Theodore Tonks-_  
_Lillian Lovegood-_  
_Evan Rosier-_  
_Fabian Prewett-_  
_Gideon Prewett-_

_Your are summoned if you heard this call, so mote it be._

The door frame turned into an arch made out of light, and behind the mist in the horizon, you could see the lights of faraway places, it was awesome.

**Lucius**

Lucius took Hermione in his arms and kissed her softly, it was his turn. He need to start with restrain, and remember this was not his time, Draco first.

Draco kissed her right leg starting from the ankle, and Lucius realized that they would also have to complete this part quickly; they had started much later than they wanted too. And they had to summon and bring out several people, even if the scrolls said it only took minutes.

He stopped for a second to admire the witch.

"Draco, you help her to the altar," Lucius wanted cooperation and amazingly it was happening.

Draco bent and picked her up, "I love you," he whispered and kissed her softly but stopped, he smiled his eyes shone with love," I waited for years."

To their surprise the altar changed into a soft surface and descended to an easily accessible height. The bowls with water and blood were at the side, the candles were no longer very bright.

Hermione moved up on the surface, Draco lay on her left , kissing her shoulder, and caressing her shoulders and her breasts.

Lucius spoke, "Dear love, I wish we had all night, but we don't, I wanted to say that I love you, I have for a while, and you know that. Draco, I will move after I have breached her, it would be easier not to tempt fate, I am sorry love, and we have to do what is needed."

They all chuckled, but not for long, they knew the truth.

Each wizard took one side of the witch. Lucius saw Draco at her stomach, slowly kissing his way down, and his cock pulsed with need. The scene was not only erotic because the two in front of him were unearthly beautiful, it was a sight he would never forget.

Hermione's eyes went from one to the other, her hair tightly arranged on her head, her body arching and flushed with a pink tint, her nipples taut with arousal, and her face hungry with need.

Draco 's eyes closed and his face transformed by desire, caressing her body. He opened her nether lips to look at her sex. Lucius propped him self in one elbow and also looked, "Lords of love, you are beautiful, he stretched his finger, to caress her inner tight, while Draco's tongue traced her stomach.

Lucius' finger had reached her open labia, Draco's finger was upon her clit, and massaged it all around while Lucius's finger penetrated her channel. They were all mumbling and moaning, Draco had moved forward now kissing her up her torso, when her hand stretched and wrapped around his prick as soon he was closer enough, and he hissed with pleasure.

At his hissing and Lucius's stimulation, small spasms started building up, and an orgasm moved through her, and both Malfoy's bodies shuddered at the feeling. Lucius moved up her body, and his mouth claimed hers. He wanted to learn her lips but her hand grabbed his hair, and letting go of Draco, wrapped her hands around Lucius' neck and her lips greedily claimed his.

She ached for Lucius, and her body moved towards his, Draco straightened his body, knowing his time would soon come, therefore, he moved away just a little, enough to give Lucius access.

Lucius, who was lost kissing her, he kissed her lips, gnashed his teeth against hers, while pressing his prick against her. He was no longer gentle, he had dreamed about this for long.

Draco's eyes were fixed on the couple reaching and touching each other with desperate passion, the erotic display made him want to join them, later, not now. Just a touch, and he moved closer again.

"Princess, I must have you, would like to love you all night but , " she shushed Lucius and closed his lips with a kiss; Draco, licked her back, tasting her and repeating his love for her.

Lucius picked her thigh with one hand, lining his prick between her nether lips, feeling for the entrance with his fingers. She lowered her fingers and touched him, "I am not afraid, but just try not to hurt me, you two could if you would try." Both Draco and Lucius smiled.

Draco sat on his calves, to rub her shoulders and kiss her neck, Lucius was at her entrance, Draco and he cried. Once again, Draco felt everything, it has stopped for a little but was back in full force, his hands just caressed her hair, and Draco closed his eyes, wanting to feel going into her. His body mimicked Lucius moves, his mouth open in passion, all of their breaths loud, hitched, their magic flying through the room.

Slowly Lucius pushed, stretching out, "Love, so warm, tight, " Draco repeated similar words.

Lucius finger massaged her clitoris, and all of them shuddering with their passion.

"Do it, do it," It was Draco's voice, his hips thrust forward, his teeth clenched, he wanted more around his prick.

Holding her leg higher, Lucius pushed a little harder, and Hermione decided this was going to slow and the progressive pain was too much, and she just lowered her body down into him.

Two groans and a cry were heard in the room. Draco and Lucius repeated at unison, "So tight, oh Merlin, Love, my love, sorry to hurt you ." Lucius stopped, he was afraid if he moved all would be over and the ritual messed up. This was torture. His body shuddered, his legs tremulous.

"Move a little, I am better, move." Hermione move tentatively, she moved her hips, and both wizards groaned in passion; she moved again liking the feeling, it seemed the potions given earlier, had taken the pain away.

Lucius felt madness descending upon him. His thrusts get harder, and faster, Draco's hips trusting forward, he had also forgotten, and not willing to stop. Lucius changed to short and long motions, to increase his pleasure. In that moment Draco was Lucius and was reinforcing Lucius desires.

"More, more, so good, love, how you feel, how you move, oh love." It was Draco.

Lucius was thinking , too long, It had been so long, so long, he wanted to lose himself into her , his mind already too far gone, his body hungry for her, his lips on her, breathing her air, biting her, oh it was going to be soon. He wanted to spill his seed on her, make her scream with pleasure, he screamed in passion.

"Don't stop, it is so good, oh my god, so good," her toes curling. "Lucius, am I your love, tell me."

"Yes, yes… Fuck!" He screamed feeling the jolt of a sting on his bum.

"Bugger, fuck, fuck," Draco kept repeating rubbing his bum.

He heard L'roy inside his brain, they all did, and they all had stopped moving and were looking around.

'Sorry my liege, you had ordered to stop you if either of you were ruining the ritual.'

Lucius barely smiled, his hips still pulsating , but he moved aside, carefully, no more friction or pressure, he didn't want to spill his seed.

Draco didn't need an invitation, "Love, turn around, on your back, yes good witch, no kissing, I am nearly done." He placed his body between her thighs, and saw she was bleeding. It was a lot, Patsy had not bled that much. He stopped that thought, it felt as a violation to think of another witch within this minutes.

"My love, my witch, here, first let me take care of you, he went for the linen, "No, cannot, inside, " she cried.

Draco realized she was right, "Yes, do you hurt too much? I am so sorry," he whispered as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Looking at her, he placed his cock at her entrance. Lucius was on his side leaning over her breast, he took a nipple on his mouth biting it gently, and licked, and kissed until it was very stiff. As he did it, Draco moved inside of her swiftly, and Lucius hissed with delight. He rose up to her head and once again kissed her neck, her ear, her cheek, and his mouth against hers. Draco's movements became full of purpose.

As Draco locked his eyes on Lucius kissing her, this was odd, but he wasn't complaining. Hermione's lips were also upon him. His whole body clenched wanting release, "Now, my love, come with me, love."

Hermione couldn't believe it, again, another wave, and Draco's fingers touching her clit.

"Yes, Draco, yes, I," it ached, and the pressure, the pressure, her eyes closed as the spasm made her writhe with the pleasure being held, it felt as if waves, the hot liquid releasing inside. She opened her eyes, and the view of Draco's face changed by the pleasure, brought more contractions.

Lucius hat felt the impending orgasms, and this wasn't L'roy, voices telling him to open his eyes, to break the link. 'What link, 'but his was enough distraction, not to join Draco and Hermione in their release; he was very near, and it was taking all he got.

Draco collapsed, totally spent, and let go of her thighs; and when he did, his no longer tumescent prick slid out of her breaking contact; Hermione, who still felt at the height of pleasure, groaned in complaint.

Some rationality was returned to Draco, who pulled up towards her face and gave her a couple of soft kisses.

Hermione moved tried to pull him towards, her, "Draco, oh god, this was so good, but Lucius was already above her, he caressed her stomach, and wanted to clean her.

He was still in the edge of an orgasm, he had wrapped his hand around his erection, at the base, the restraining was making him ache, "Love, open, Let me in, no" he asked in an urgent voice.

Her loving eyes sought her bonded spouse, and with one leg, sensually pulled him towards her.

He wasn't sure how, but he soon was sinking his flesh onto hers, as he watched, she had placed her feet near his shoulders, upon seen her swollen sex, dripping Draco's seed, instead of being revolted, he shuddered; Draco shared the view, and was very hard to his amazement, so hard after just a couple of minutes. He was also consumed in need.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on Lucius, he was such a beautiful man, with his long hair, and his more defined bone structure, but Draco resembled him more and more.

When he slid into her, he cried in joy, a smile washed over his face, soon replaced by ecstasy, Draco wrapped his hand to his erection, but then thought better and sat on his hunches once more, and moved close to her, his face bent over hers and caught her lips. Her hand caressed his hair, while his touched her neck with tenderness.

In a few movements, Lucius felt his body imploding; and he thought he was having a heart attack, "I love you, love you, my family, my love, forever, now, now."

His seed kept coming hard, so hard, he lost consciousness, and Draco did as well as the orgasm took him. Hermione felt as if she was floating, her body one large spasm.

The light over the arch of the 'door' was shinning bright. Several people were waiting at the entrance, and a few dark shadows stood right behind. Three of the ones waiting outside felt the presence of the dark shadows. Two had close tie to Hades, and the other knew they needed to be awaken; the veil was partially open, the 'door' needed to be unlocked or locked all the way. L'roy tried rousing them, and nothing.

Someone was standing right outside the torn wall of the room where everyone waited, the one who had called the meeting at MoM. He had casted a powerful spell, hoping to kept them out, while midnight came and went. He had a special mask covering his face, the same that Bellatrix and her Death Eaters wore earlier. It allowed him breathing the mist that polluted the outside air, but didn't work indoors.

He smirked evilly; he knew that it didn't pay to leave things to chance. He didn't even trust his own people, he wondered where the survivors were being kept? He started using his Legilemency and soon was searching everyone's mind.

* * *

A/N

Writing the chapter felt like the first time I cooked a turkey and stuffed it, and didn't know there were frozen pieces in a plastic bag inside. It was a near miss, not at entire disaster thanks to my hound nose that smelled the plastic getting warm.

I hope there are a lot of happy campers, and some not so happy, because another obstacle has presented itself. It is one twisted muse who inhabits my brain.

Reviews especially now very welcomed.


	18. Going to rescue

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who review, and to everyone that reads. I send a virtual hug to everyone, and a big one to my dear Savva who is waging a war for her life.**

**Trapped**

Braxar quit being attacked by the onslaught of the bond consummation, and communicated with his brothers to their link, ' There is absolute quiet, something didn't go right, we need to force our way.'

"Who is doing," Axiom complained, shaking his head and looking around.

"Out of my head," Dexel yelled.

Braxar was still, Axiom had alerted him to let whatever in, and with their hand signs told him to lock the entity, be fast, and block the rest of his mind from being accessed. Sure enough a presence from someone near by just entered, and 'locked' the presence of whover had entered his mind, he also blocked all his memories. in. It gave him a terrible headache, but had to be done. He signed to his brothers, who pulled Harry and Rodolphus aside.

Harry went by the elves, and whispered. They were the only ones could go outside without getting knocked out. They went out and brought a passed out body.

Harry had already whispered to Arthur, and he came around.

"Braxar wrote in a piece of paper there is a traitor amongst us, and this is not who we think. He was killed, it was planned . His mind is currently trapped in Braxar, we need to put him in a total bind, and not let the other see. Arthur, I am so sorry you need to let Axiom look inside your mind."

"Go ahead." Arthur moved by the one called Axiom.

Axiom laid his hand on Arthur's forehead, and moved his head from side to side, indicating that he was clean.

"Arthur, I hate to impose on you but will you guard him with the help of elves and Dexel? We need everyone else here, I know about Fred and you are anxious to see him. Please, don't tell anyone in your family, tell them you need to help with Rabastan, Rodolphus stood for the Malfoy; he needs to stay here. You apparate from here, they cannot see out here, we are in the room's recess. Apparate, and remember he's not who he seems on the outside. " Harry concluded.

The body was bound and tied with Auror magical restrains, impossible to get out, no matter your magic, but they would break within hours without dampers.

Axiom was searching the people outside and insidethe room . And was surprised at finding the one, he wasn't inhabited, he was under a very strong Imperium. It was rather disappointing, because if there were more out there helping, it would be impossible to find out. He wouldn't know who was helping the one they had trapped inside. Axiom took the Imperium off, and the wizard was disoriented, Axiom took him out the room. He needed to be kept apart from everyone in case he was under other curses.

Braxar still felt sick with the darkness that had inhabited his brain. They all had left when evil ran through the Manor some years before; the males from his kind would loose their life when exposed to evil for an extended period of time. They were all very susceptible to its presence, and that was the reason why they guarded all the places where the first portals stood.

They were able to combat evil beings and be exposed to them, but not for extended periods of time. Such was the aversion that they had to leave the Manor while the evil wizard stayed there. Voldemort and some of the others made them physically sick; not without first offering to rid them from Voldemort, probably at a personal cost, but Lucius refused.

Axiom was back, and he pointed to Braxar to let the trapped presence go. Braxar slumped from the effort but quickly recuperated and waited.

**Inside the room**

Draco was the first one to rouse, he knew they had been out for a while, "Father, princess, wake up."

They both were awake and Lucius looked at the time projected in the wall, they had put an enchantment to show the time. Nearly forty minutes had passed, it was near nine P.M. They had to hurry, they all knew they had been victims to Dark Magic. Lucius feared the worse. He thought that Bellatrix hadn't died and it had been another Gollum, but he couldn't be sure.

"Let's call our attendants and dress up quickly, shoes, socks, but our belts first, " Lucius spoke, and Hermione kept staring at her legs, she was a mess.

"Oh dear Love," Draco and Lucius spoke at the same time, with the linen towel they both cleaned her lovingly , and she turned very red. This was awkward after the fact. The second thing she noticed is that she still bled, she had read it happened to some women, but in her case she was very sore, no wonder, she remembered the act, and their 'attributes' and smiled.

It was Lucius, "You must take the green and pink potions for the pain." They dropped the linens in the bowl.

Draco's eyes were staring. He was speechless. They looked behind the veil they could see more than ten people behind it, well more than that. It was Hermione who saw the dark shadows, "What is that? She asked,"

They were all afraid, at the edges, there were some large deep red glowing what eyes?

"The scrolls do talk about such presences. We just need to be ready, and strong, we have our knives, the water, remember they hate the water. "Lucius reassured them.

"Why were we out, for so long?" Draco wondered aloud. They were all thinking the same.

They saw smoke rising, and where the altar used to be it was now a frame inside the frame and in the middle of the small frame there was a glass box, inside there was a crystal with indentations, the key.

They went to the door and the clothes were passed to Lucius, Harry spoke we must talk for a second before you go in.

"Hurry up Harry," he turned at look at Draco holding the witch away from the eyes , covering with her body, it would appear the urgency was over, Draco was holding her protectively and with tenderness.

He told him who they had caught and he couldn't believe it, "The same than Bella, but when, how? It sounds impossible, how could it have happened. I thought I had killed him, I did, but the obviously had a fallback plan. There must be more out there. So I wonder what will it happen, will we able to bring the one he killed out?"

"I would say if you did," Rodolphus was there, "the one here dies, no two bodies in the same plane, the rescue has to be done fast, you cannot contain him for long."

"The Wizarding world can never find out about this, some of the events today will always have to remain hidden." Harry told Lucius.

"We will discuss it . Wait for a few minutes; gather all the ones that will come in. By the way, we heard someone screaming, and we are being watched." Lucius told them. Braxar heard, and he turned red. He couldn't tell them, it would have to be his secret for many decades.

**The rescue.**

Lucius had already dressed outside, all he needed were his boot and heavy socks. The three secured their robes with the belts, and each was prepared with all the required items. Before they went back to the door they kissed each other chastely thinking they had an audience, not really; the ones from inside could not see into the earthly realm, no yet. Draco just wanted this over with, and be in their room with his witch again, and never let her leave his arms.

"Hermione, darling, your idea of using the muggle spray tops for the well water was excellent, hopefully the replacement for silver fittings will not change their efficacy." Lucius kissed her again softly and was deepening the kiss when Draco coughed.

Everyone was in the room. It was crowded.

"The stronger will be up front, except for Hermione she has to be with Draco and I; no wands, if anyone forgot to leave theirs behind please put them by the door. While inside, never ever let go of the chains. You observe each set has three cuffs, for those who might be bringing more than one. I have already read the list. We can only bring the ones waiting there. It seems the chain will provide whatever we need once inside. The portal watcher will only allow those who were summon and can pass by the entrance. Some might not want to come out, you cannot pressure them, or we might not be able to bring anyone. For each person who comes out, you, or one of us must have something of them with us."

"Why?" Harry asked, he had never asked before.

"It is the insurance that is the right person, if it is not , the item works as passkey, it recognizes the user. We only have a total of 45 minutes from the time we enter to the time we leave. After everyone is out, the gate must be closed by the three of us, and the ones who stood for us. They will have to stay here, and I am sorry but that is the way. Besides the initial greetings, not talking, be aware there might be dark creatures that will try to push or injure the ones staying with you. Use the water, and the knives given to you. Never, ever, open the cuff holding you to the chain. It can only be removed by you."

Rodolphus appeared worried, "What should I do, Rabastan is still alive, I think I should stay out here, it pains me, but what else can we do?"

"Yes, you are right, Miriam doesn't need to come, Draco is bringing her, however he will also stand for others, and so either Miriam or you should be with the group, for Narcissa."

"I want to be there for my mother," Miriam spoke. At this Draco rolled his eyes, but when he saw Hermione's eyes, he held his tongue.

"I also need to tell you all and no questions, we might be bringing an unscheduled person, and I don't want to say anything until we actually see. Please no speculations." Lucius' tone wasn't curt.

"What happened to Charlie? He should be here helping he is strong. He came from Rumania for this, well to see the Division of Magical Creatures, they had an appointment today with—."

Lucius interrupted him, "Bill don't say anything else, we will bring you to speed later, Charlie is sick."

"Before we go in, we all need to close our eyes," It was Hermione. She looked at everyone; all dressed in the heavy linen robes, with leather belts and cuffs, the three witches with their hair up. They appeared as members of an old religious sect. She would never forget today for more than one reason.

"Everyone call your inner strength, clean your souls from any negative feelings, take any fears away, in none of the scrolls we read there was a loss of life, but everyone was careful. All that should be in your mind are the name or names of the ones you love. Not everyone goes actually inside, we will be passing from hand to hand up to the last of the chain. There have been cases, where the portal resists and the travelers must be assisted, if you are having trouble, please call for the ones outside to pull."

She looked at everyone, "For those of you who honor a deity, two minutes of internal prayer, and right after everyone gets in the place and follow, I will open the portal, don't ask me how." Everyone laughed, "There is not at keyhole."

Shortly there after they were all cuffed and holding the chain. Hermione led the way, there were only a few physical steps, but the portal was no longer in front of them, as she walked it appeared farther and farther. They hadn't read about it, but anything was possible. After five minutes they were by the moving frame. No longer made out of wood, neither of light beams, in closer inspection it was made out piled stones that glowed.

She pointed the key to the portal and keyhole appeared in the middle of the mist, Hermione put the crystal, and the room was filled by a blinding light.

The three of them heard a voice. "Welcome, we never thought to greet those coming to take back what doesn't belong to them. We will help, be careful, today you must make sure you are taking those that belong there. You might see at least one person who inhabits both words, the one here belongs to you, make sure you take them back. We are granting the ones who are here, no matter what we done before. Don't record it, we might never do it again. On the way out be careful, the underworld broke lose today; someone who wore the blood of innocents entered this hearth today.' The voice stopped for a second.

'There is a payment; you bring each of your children here so we can meet them within one moon of their births. We want their birth chords; all the children's' naming ceremonies must be done here, bring her guard, and his children as well."

Lucius, Draco, and Hermione were wondering whose guard, and what children, this was very unusual.

Everyone stood wondering what happened, the three upfront were frozen, one of the strange Manor workers, also dressed in the long robes, he was taller than Lucius, taller than anyone, and everyone was looking. It was Braxar who went down on one knee, and didn't look at them, they were all wondering what was going on, everyone but Luna; who was sad, something had changed, she could be his lover but nothing else, which was fine, if her mother came back it was fine.

"Liege, Mistress, Master, I have been ordered to guard and stand behind the Mistress, Lord Malfoy in the other side, and the Master behind." Lucius didn't bat an eye. This wasn't a day for questions, but he would ask later about the guard business, 'No, you won't ask, it is already forgotten.' The voice spoke again.

Draco noticed that Braxar had a gigantic gleaming sword tied to his back, he felt safer all at once. Go figure they were allowed tiny knifes, and that giant of a creature, had a giant sword, killer teeth, and nails as sharp as razors, and if that wasn't enough could fly. He trusted the brothers with his life; when he had admired Voldemort he had lost respect for them. He could only imagine the future of their world if they had helped the Dark Lord, each one of them were an army.

L'roy and Camellia stood by the entrance; they would come in if needed.

The first ones to go in and the following ones, were submerged in thick fog, it felt slimy and very cold; they could feel small moving things going by them, almost like fish with wet fur. Hermione had a scream waiting to escape her lips. The lights seen from the outside were gone, it was nearly pitch black. Lucius was nearly stuck to her each had a knife ready in the hand with the cuff, and their free hand over the water spray.

Draco pulled out the spray, and sprayed water, immediately the gelatinous fog dissipated, in the areas wherever the water would touch, they all did the same but only a little at a time. It was still dark, but possible to see shapes and lights beyond them.

Draco looked behind, it was his job to count the ones in, behind him followed Bill, Percy , Luna, George, Miriam, Harry, Diggory, and Rodolphus. Axiom stood outside. They were short Dexel and Arthur, which could be a problem.

While he looked behind, the darkness was lifting, and saw they were in the middle of amphitheater of sorts. They had come from a cavernous entrance, both Draco, Harry, and Bill saw the same, some kind of creature resembling and ugly dragon, but standing up on two legs, with large red eyes, looking closer they wore masks and an armor, they had large wings, and stood around eight feet tall. They just stood there, looking.

They all averted their eyes, their hearts beeping away, and they all wished for their wands

There standing on a line, dressed in dark robes, stood a group of people, many unknown to the younger generation, and Luna's eyes started tearing. Her mother was the first to come forward but was held back. She was Luna, about the same height, but without Luna's dreamy eyes.

Harry was looking at the group, and the first person he recognized was Remus, a Remus without all the scars, and maybe younger about Bill's age. He saw a woman with red hair, and no, she wasn't a dead ringer for Ginny, she was more beautiful as in his dream, he nearly ran to her, his father stood by them, and there was another tall man, in his mid twenties, must be Regulus, so people did age inside but very slow or maybe an adjustment to accommodate their return.

There were two red haired men, they appeared to be related, one was about Remus age, the other one, was Fred. George's knees buckled, and tears started flowing. The other one was either Fabian or Gideon, there was only one. Hermione looked all around, she couldn't see her tall, handsome father, tears clouded her eyes, she had hoped. Oh well. Where were Professor Snape, or Tonks, he couldn't see them. Vince Crabbe, he was there had lost a good bit of weight, for Vince, he was still Vince.

Harry said, there is Cedric, but an older Cedric, imagine that, Amos Diggory was also crying .They couldn't go forward when Hermione and Lucius tried to advance there was a wall in front of them.

Lucius saw a movement in the top row, there were several others sitting up there, waiting for what?

Where was Cissa, he couldn't see her. Oh, there with Theo Tonks, still no Nymphadora, what was going on? Behind Cissa there was a younger man he couldn't recognize, who was it, so handsome, Evian Rosier, he was there. Lucius had been afraid he wouldn't be here, not everyone that died came through this portal, and he shivered.

Nobody was sure what to do. So instead of letting everyone call he started from the list.

Sirius Black- Sirius, are you willing to come? And who is here for you?

Sirius answered, "Of course I am, I would say Harry, but no, maybe you?" He laughed, and Lucius knew it was Sirius. He asked the same question to Regulus, which presented a problem because Arthur was going to stand for many.

They heard a voice, "For today it doesn't matter, just call and let them take places where they can."

After the voice, they heard some nasty shrills, "We take the empty places, and it is our right."

Lucius and Hermione understood, the sentient wasn't doing them a favor, it wanted all places full, with the disturbance in the portals, the new threat outside, it was using them to do vermin control, choose the lesser of two evils. He also noticed there were other extensions between all of them. The chain had changed, it didn't surprise him. Forty five minutes, he had to hurry.

Regulus joined right behind Lucius and put the cuff around his wrist, closed it as Lucius indicate, and place his hand on Lucius shoulder, same with Sirius.

Draco looked behind nervously; the large creatures had moved a step closer. As if sensing them, Braxar turned around and carefully pulled his sword, making sure it shone in the air for everyone to see.

Narcissa walked towards them, she appeared the same age when she had gone in, but rested looking. Draco wanted to run and embrace her; she smiled to him and to Lucius. Draco looked behind him and noticed her eyes were fixed on Miriam. Draco waited for the stab of jealousy which didn't come, he was too happy. Miriam was shy, but what they saw surprised them. She went straight to Miriam and after a fast embrace, turned and embraced Rodolphus, "How is Rabastan?"

"He is dying, he is lost to us."

"No, he isn't, I am coming for us, for the three of us as it should had been."

"And Severus Snape?" asked Rodolphus, scared to ask, but he didn't want false hopes.

"He is my friend, we will talk." Draco knew in that instant, her mother had never stopped loving the Lestrange, maybe she had loved Severus, but her true love wasn't his father,instead the two brothers, and she was going back to them. It made him sad, but happy for them.

Lucius had called Severus, who wouldn't show up. Finally he came from the dark, he was walking with Zacharias Smith.

Everyone who knew him looked at each other this was a real surprise.

Zacharias was on the fast track at the Ministry. Deputy to the Ministry of Magical Creatures, and he used to work for Hermione at the Legal Division for War reparations; where Hermione was the head and Draco was her deputy, both in fast tracks. Zacharias had been alive two days ago, what was happening here.

"So good to see you all," Severus looked well, years younger, behind him stood a tall woman, pretty in an austere kind of way. She seemed from the Victorian ages. Her fancy dark robe with tight row of buttons, many of them smirked at the site. They remembered the potions' master with the robes full of small buttons.

"Friends, I am not going out, I have found my peace. This is my mother Elaine Prince. I am here with my mother, and have met someone I knew long ago, there is no point, one day we will be called to the next place. Many here miss your time and place, I don't. "He appeared happy with his decision, and his eyes reflected his peace.

There were many crying, including Lucius." I respect you old friend, but we miss you sorely. You have a big award waiting for you, full pardon." He didn't suppose to beg but couldn't help it.

Snape seemed to be thinking, and he turned to talk to his mother. They wanted to know about Zacharias, what was going on? And they saw another known figure also advancing towards them.

Lucius looked at the time twenty eight minutes left.

-xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxx-

A/N any guesses? Next time the rescue will be over. Not much altercation, there has been enough. Then a little fast-forward to the wedding, and the end, no more extending it, I want to get back to Malfoy and Mates, have one more chapter and then the mid years one chapter per years, and to Hogwarts. I will finish right Mate after this one, and in the interim Cormac. After that I will take votes for either Veela Activated, has four chapters left or Captive which has five

Your reviews are treassured and appreciated

Snape, should he come out?

Read Victor is republished and extended.


	19. Rescued

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing.**

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who review, and to everyone that reads. I send a virtual hug to everyone, and a big one to my dear Savva who is waging a war for her life.

I recalculated the chapters; there are at least three more. Obviously, I won't be able to address each thread separately, but I will let your imagination soar.

* * *

xox

**Inside the Portal– The rescue**

"Friends, I am not going out, I have found my peace. This is my mother Elaine Prince. I am here with my mother, and have met someone I knew long ago, there is no point, one day we will be called to the next place. Many here miss your time and place, I don't. "He appeared happy with his decision, and his eyes reflected his peace.

There were many crying, including Lucius." I respect you old friend, but we miss you sorely. You have a big award waiting for you, full pardon." He didn't suppose to beg but couldn't help it.

Snape seemed to be thinking, and he turned to talk to his mother. They wanted to know about Zacharias, what was going on? And they saw another known figure also advancing towards them.

Lucius looked at the time twenty-eight minutes left.

Elaine Prince pulled Severus aside, and he left with her, he was back nearly right away. His mother stood by him. They hugged and he kissed her, they were all witnessing a Severus not many knew. "I love you mother, I am glad to have been with you, tell the witch, I still have things to do, and one day I will be back."

"My mother has been resisting the 'call,' to go to the next station. I do miss many things, I will be going." He didn't offer another explanation, but some noticed that one of the top rows, a female shape left in a great hurry.

He went and took his place to the back, by Amos Diggory. Lucius had a smile from ear to ear.

Lucius looked at Harry, "James Potter and Lily Potter," they moved and hugged him; they all appeared in their early thirties. Harry was sure this was a dream, and he didn't want to wake up

Lucius called, "Remus Lupin- Nymphadora Lupin", Remus came forward with a big smile on his face and looked back, from the top row came a pink haired witch, Tonks, in her hand she held a girl around eleven. They all looked at each other.

"She is Amelia Skeeter, a niece of Rita, she was a firstie, a falling wall killed her, and she has stayed with us. I would like if you take her in my place. She misses her parents; tell Teddy I see him once in a while." Tonks voice was trembling. She wouldn't look at Remus.

Lucius remembered the voice, and gave it a try, he wasn't counting," Hold her in your arms, find two free cuffs there should be enough for a few more."

He called Cedric and Fred at the same time and both were received with much happiness. Fred and George held each other's shoulder, and both couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear.

Lucius called Colin Creevy, and Hermione could have sworn she had seen him earlier. They waited and nobody came, they called again, and there he came with a camera on his hand. It kept falling and getting away from him. Even in the after life, he took photos. Everyone was laughing, and when he was really close the camera just disappeared. He made as if to go back.

"Mr. Creevy, I believe you cannot bring photos from here, do you want to stay and take some more?" It was Severus cold voice. Hermione smiled.

Colin who seemed to be around the same age, it would make sense, he hadn't finished school. "I would rather go, I will remember and if not, there will be next time." He took a place next to Miriam without hesitation, and Harry turned and gave him a dirty look. His parents followed Harry's eyes, saw the witch and smiled.

Vince was right there and Lucius didn't have time to say his full name when he was by Draco and embraced him. He looked at all of them as if he was a puppy dog. He took his place by Draco, and whispered, "Granger here? She is a fox."

Draco smiled benevolently, "Soon to be Malfoy, so, no too much looking."

Hermione called her father's name with a small voice, "Robert Granger," to everyone's surprise, at one of the groups in the highest row in the amphitheater, three hooded figures stood. It was apparent from everyone's faces this wasn't a common site. Even stranger, when the figures flew, their wings were pretty similar to Braxar's; who looked at them with wonderment, he was puzzled.

They deposited the one in the middle, the one without wings, right by Hermione, his hood dropped, it was Robert Granger.

He appeared dazzled. Hermione remembered the warning, "What did you used to call me when I was a tot?" she asked, and right away regretted it, Draco was paying attention, and so was Lucius.

"Sweet curly pea," he answered smiling. She turned red as a beet, "It is my father."

"Why am I here? I was in a strange place for the longest time; I could see two places and wasn't able to reach either. Suddenly, these females flew me here. " He sounded confused.

"I think my theory was right, you are a squib and there is magic left in you. Don't know where you were, or for how long, I cannot answer that. We, "she pointed at Lucius and Draco, have been granted to bring out friends and family whose death was as a result of magic curses, either directly or indirectly. Do you want to come with us?" She felt strangely nauseous, what if he didn't.

"Is your mother here?" he asked, looking around.

"No, she doesn't even know, and she is still mourning you." She figured he was afraid that his wife might have found someone else.

"Of course, if I am allowed," He turned around and looked at the hooded creatures, one lowered her cowl, Braxar held his breath, she seemed one of their women, he was nearly sure, someone from his family. All the males admired her. She was eerily beautiful, the hair just like Braxar's resembled soft wool, in multicolor.

"We were allowed; tell all our men not to suffer for us, not any more. Many centuries ago, we all sought our deaths. There are some of our children left, but they are evil, maybe not all of them, but we no longer suffer, nor can they use us to conquer other realities." They disappeared.

Lucius and Draco finally understood there were no females of Braxar's kind. He didn't say anything, yet, others could feel his sadness.

Theodore Tonks was waiting and ready to go, Lillian Lovegood came next, and she held her crying daughter in her arms, she was slightly taller than Luna and the same hair color, not a dry eye in the house. "Darling, Xeno, where is he at? Is he ok?"

Left was a red headed man, he looked a little like Bill.

Fred called from the back, "He is Gideon, Fabian is long gone."

He was called, and he came forward and stood by Percy, who hugged him in welcome, "I am Molly's son, Percival Weasley."

Zacharias Smith still stood, he was nervous and looking very sad, from the darkness two other figures came forward, one wasn't a surprise to many, but the other really was.

Kingsley stood, "I was wondering how long it would take you all to figure out the change."

Whispers could be heard from even the rescued ones. Those who had duplicates were kept aside, and that had been the case with Zacharias and him. The other person standing was Professor Vector. The whispers were reaching high volume.

"Well, well," Lucius whispered, Harry did as well. When Severus looked at Professor Vector, he whispered something which finally reached Lucius.

"Zacharias Smith, what private club did you join in your last years at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"There were no private club's at Hogwarts", he answered smugly.

"One that meet where it was required," Hermione gave him another clue.

"The dueling club?" the one who called himself Zacharias answered.

"I don't think he is Zacharias." Hermione whispered to Lucius.

"We are not allowed to take you bac—"Draco interrupted him.

"Zacharias my father is wrong come close, and we can see you." Draco called.

Zacharias came towards them; Draco pulled out the spray bottle and squeezed the pump of the spring water bottle all over the one who called himself Zacharias. The water caused the skin to blister, and then peeled-off as old paint, revealing a scaly snout. The creature kept coming; all had their knives on hand. Braxar stepped towards it, and with a swing of the sword decapitated the creature, whose head and body evaporated nearly at the instant that the head rolled.

The winged beings right by the mouth of the entrance cave, moved closer, and everyone just wanted to leave the place hearing their grunts and growls.

Lucius turned around, "Good idea Draco, sorry with the newcomers, but you will be lightly sprayed, as a precautionary measurement. Everyone was in agreement, but there were no other surprises.

The one who supposed to be Professor Vector had disappeared, but Kingsley remained in place, "I am sure Zacharias is really here, could you call his name?"

Sure enough, a scared looked Zacharias, a younger version appeared, he was asked, he answered correctly, "Dumbledore's Army," he was sprayed and his identity verified. Meaning someone or something was taking his place. They would never know, because the moment they came out, the other Zacharias would, hopefully, disappear.

The test was performed upon Kingsley, and he passed. They looked around, nobody else seemed to be waiting, except for several hooded creatures, and the ones waiting by the mouth of the cave.

Every one turned around in place, and the Diggory wizards led the exit, they were inside the mouth of the cave.

The air had turned heavy, and everyone was a little afraid. Nobody was coming close to them, but the chance was always there.

By the time they were all inside the cave, the mist enclosed them, and Severus called, "I cannot go any farther there is some kind of wall, it is soft, like pudding; but neither Amos, nor I can go forwards."

"And before you ask, I tried the water."Amos added.

"Axiom, pull, Axiom we need you to help, fast." Rodolphus called.

They all could feel a pull but the resistance was still in place. Amos couldn't step forward. Hermione looked to the side, the winged monsters were coming towards them, and Braxar pulled out his sword once again.

They all saw balls of fire, coming from the direction they had come in, the fire was burning a narrow wall, Cedric pulled his father, "Fast," he yelled.

Severus' command was loud and forceful, "Everyone make a single file, and hold the one in front of you, go!"

Bill who was closed to the Tonks, bent and picked little Amelia, and continued walking very fast; they all noticed that as they passed the breach was getting narrower and narrower; only a couple noticed it was also coming down from the top.

Draco was concerned Vince wouldn't make it, and then he noticed again he had lost considerable weigh, and with luck it should be enough. By the time it reached Draco each had to go sideways, sucking their gut, making their bodies as narrow as possible.

At last they reached the last group, Draco, Vince, who barely made it. Left were the Black brothers, Robert and Hermione Granger, Lucius and Braxar, and the space had closed so much that nobody else could go through, with Braxar at the top of the line; Braxar sliced the wall with his sword and was able to carve a narrow space, it was closing from above, the obstacle was cold and slimy.

"On your knees," Braxar yelled, he was out, and they could hear him telling the ones outside, "Pull, harder."

Sirius, Regulus, Robert Granger, Lucius, Evan and Hermione who were on their knees, Sirius up front, each crawled as the gelatinous obstacle was lowering on top, breathing had become difficult, they would later say it felt as if they were drowning. The chain had made the crawl clumsy and slower than it should have been.

"Pull slowly, we are crawling," Sirius called when a yank nearly tumbled them down.

Each one of them had the same thought: _we won't make it_. That is when they felt a blast of heat run right above their backs. It was a large ball of bluish fire, courtesy of L'roy.

Albeit of opening the space enough for them to keep advancing, it singed Hermione's hair, and some of Lucius perfect locks; a small offering since it accomplished its purpose. And with a last yank, not slow, but rather forceful upon Axiom noticing the space was narrowing.

They all came toppling out, all covered with a nasty mucous fluid. Hermione's robe didn't make it all the way out. It as stuck inside of nothing; neither the robe, nor the 'wall' could be seen. Nevertheless, her body was, inexorably, being pulled inside. Nobody had noticed in the great confusion.

Camellia noticed and her three heads popped, which made a few of the ones who just were out, scream a mix of fear and surprise. With her serrated teeth, the small dog cut a big piece of the robe and the under chemise, leaving her bum up on the air, but saving her mom. She had effectively cut the backside of Hermione's attire.

Draco and Lucius let the stress out in tears, upon the realization that they might have lost her. They helped their witch rise; and Draco let his father take care of Hermione, and held the brave canine asking her, "Do you want to hunt chickens tonight."

At which Camellia yapped as saying, "Of course." Then she jumped, rather flew to Severus arms, and wouldn't stop licking him.

Hermione came out the haze, "I think not, it sounds wicked for the poor defenseless chickens, and she isn't going to learn more bad habits." Camellia growled unhappily, making everyone smile. Hermione heard Draco whisper, "We'll see."

Camellia's furious tail wagging and licking, had many staring at Severus, who not only let her, but he laughed and played with the pooch, and called her, "My sweet naughty girl, who is the best dog, so good to see you again," which left more than one wondering if they had brought out the 'wrong' wizard.

Hermione remarked, "Ah, Camellia is in dog heaven with her favorite portrait, in flesh and blood." Eyes surveyed her as if she was confused; not Harry, he knew of Camellia's adventures into Severus portraits, and he knew the pooch could walk between realities.

The room was full of people everyone talking at once.

Lucius stood, "We need to close the portal, Rodolphus, Harry, Luna, Braxar and Axiom stay. Everyone else make a quick exit. Severus or Bill can you take care of Camellia."

"I want to go and get Rabastan, to take Narcissa by him." Rodolphus asked.

"No, cannot do, we have to do the last steps, it will take a few minutes, everyone must get out the dirty robes, all need to be burned in this room, including the shoes, belts, all that is porous. The house elves have organized a small area to change, and take a fast shower, please go out." Lucius indicated the open door.

When the ones left, looked towards the veil, their faces changed expression. The outlines of unspeakable horrors could be seen near the age, and two pairs of clawed feet were half way out. Lucius looked at the time, three minutes left.

With wandless magic, he lit up the last wax pillars by the portal. At lighting them, a hissing, unearthly growls, and screams could be heard around the room; he took the last of the liquid left on the bowl, and emptied on the mist which had re-appeared once more.

Holding their hands, they repeated the words, "What is open must be closed, water, earth, air, fire, moon and sun." They repeated it several times, holding tight to the hands of their neighbor, a closed circle, while a cold wind moved across the room. Everyone smelled a fetid smell being carried by the wind, and sensed an evil presence in the midst of them.

That was the last, it transitioned to total silence, and where the veil stood, there was the door frame, and nothing more.

"Rodolphus go; Braxar and Axiom go and help Dexel, although I suspect whoever was there is gone—"

Lucius was interrupted by horrible, desperate screams, and all present saw the same; a flat transparent Voldemort along one or maybe two more tubular human figures being sucked into a vortex that went through the frame. It had seemed as a caricature. Once again, silence; maybe not appropriate, but a stress relief guffaw tickled everyone's throats, and they laughed non-stop for a minute or two.

"Dexel should be on his way here, Axiom make sure Axel takes care of everyone take everyone to the main drawing room, hot food for everyone."

The door open, it was Mipzy, "Sorry sir, for calling, there are about twenty aurors coming this way. I couldn't stop them.

"Draco, you take care of our spouse and then come." Lucius left the room in a hurry after kissing the witch softly on her lips. Braxar stayed right outside, while Draco and Hermione finished cleaning up the room. Luna and Harry had already left to be with their parents.

L'roy and Camellia sat by the door, patiently waiting. They knew the underworld had been locked once again, but they took care of their humans. Camellia had refused to go anywhere without Hermione.

"I love you," Draco stopped organizing what was left to do, "And I like the new style of the robes," he gave her as small kiss as he caressed her bum. She slapped his hand, "I am sure that you do."

"I wasn't the only one, everyone checked you out, even Luna." He winked his eye to Hermione who had blushed.

"Braxar, please throw me my wand, I have a small tailoring job." Hermione asked, and turning to Draco, "What are the Aurors doing here?"

* * *

A/N

Next chapter in a couple of days, then the last two or three chapters. I wonder who noticed something significant about at least one of the ones who came out.


	20. The rescued

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing.**

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who review, and to everyone that reads. I send a virtual hug to everyone, and a big one to my dear Savva who is waging a war for her life.

I recalculated the chapters; there are at least three more. Obviously, I won't be able to address each thread separately, but I will let your imaginations soar.

LoriAnnRut, I listened and left a present for Camellia, a gruesome at that.

* * *

**The rescued**

By the time that Draco and Hermione had changed with the clothes brought for them, jeans and turtle necks, and went to the drawing room, there was a lot of noise, as if a party was going on.

Looking at all the Aurors standing outside, Lucius had earlier figured out that for an unknown reason the fumes had evaporated; he sent a couple of the older Manor employees to look for the young wizards that had been knocked out. He already had notice all were safe.

By the time Draco and Hermione had made there were no aurors in site, and to their surprise, Xenophilius Lovegood and Rolf Scamander were had earlier made a little face to Braxar, as if I am sorry, maybe later? Braxar smirked, not too sorry, better that way, albeit some touching would have been welcome.

Xeno Lovegood was the most affected, it was magic, his white hair turned back to strawberry blond as it used to be, his hair had gone white the same day his wife died. He no longer looked beaten, but happy and holding on to Linda Lovegood, kissing her, caressing, it was strange; and Linda wouldn't let go Luna's hand.

Rita Skeeter had been called that there was an emergency, since her brother and sister-in-law had moved to Australia, heartbroken over their daughter. Amelia ran to her and Rita's genuine happiness was seen by everyone. Rita had been told it was important to be absolutely mute about this for as long as possible, and the only payment required was her silence, should she remembered details. Nothing else was said.

Kingsley had sent the Aurors back. The false Kingsley, the Dark Lord, who had been hiding in plain sight for all those years, moving stolen funds, laying low before he would build up his army again, was gone.

The real Kingsley told them there had been a 'rescue' operation, and there would be a briefing in a few weeks. He was going to be off after suffering an 'injury' for sometime to come. Enough time to be back briefed by Arthur, Perry, Hermione, Amos and Draco, nobody would know. However, there was still the matter they were others hiding, and there was no way to tell who they were. Of course Kingsley didn't know they had some Death Eaters still trapped.

"Doggie is playing squiguisch," Teddy giggled, pointing at Camellia who was busy kicking at something. Teddy went chasing after Camellia, and was busy looking at the 'toy,' "Arry, come," Remus followed Harry, "It is a funny head ball."

Several of the room's occupants froze. It was Axiom who saved the day, in on leap he reached Teddy, Camellia who was growling wanting her 'toy' back, but Andy, who nobody had seen moving, had seen the ball already, and her scream could had risen the dead, and her legs gave, Remus caught her. Axiom's quick thinking, using great amounts of energy transmuted the head permanently into a soft rubber replica; creepy was a good way to describe it.

"It is but a toy, Mr. Draco gifted it to the girl." Axiom pulled up the head by the fake hair. A few disgusted sounds were emitted, and Camellia whined wanting back,

Hermione shook her head at Lucius, who shrugged his shoulders, "If she likes it, let her have it, what can you do." Camellia could still smell the dear departed, and her eyes shone with glee, she finally ha a favorite toy.

The "ball" incident reminded several of them of the Death Eaters still being held. The plans for them had changed. Later, they would to be carefully examined by the brothers, and one of the Wizards will enter their minds with them, in hopes they had either seen someone they would recognize and could help uncover who might who else might be out there. The same would be done with Charlie.

Zacharias parents were called. First they didn't want to believe but once Zacharias told them personal information they had to believe him. At Zacharias flat, a pile of ashes were inside the robes he had worn for work that day.

Severus was a little sad over his mother, but he was invited to set residence at Malfoy Manor until he decided what to do with his life. Lucius had an interesting proposition for his friend. However, Lucius had the nagging feeling there were some strange dynamics in the group.

Tonks was with her parents. Andy seemed younger and happier, Theodore was a handsome wizard, and it made Lucius happy to see them together.

"Lucius, why are you looking so young," Severus wondered. Draco and Hermione had to agree with Severus. He had de-aged at least one decade. There was no explanation since nobody that went in the rescue mission had any major physical changes, and nothing was ever said about it later.

Rabastan was leaning on the portable bed they brought in for him, Narcissa sat by his side, holding his hand, and Miriam sat on his other side, while Rodolphus stood behind Narcissa, kissing her head once in a while.

Draco gave the group a crossed look, but someone pinched his arm. "Ouch, no pinching, I didn't say anything." He looked at Hermione; his alabaster skin had a pink tint.

Hermione admonished him, "But you were thinking, right?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Maybe."

Lucius was also looking; totally surprised that he couldn't care less. Hermione had seen him looking, and came to wrap her arm around his waist, which brought up many surprised looks, from the rescued ones. Lucius noticed and smugly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Draco, stood up to her left and also wrapped his arm around her waist. Their pose spoke volumes; she is ours and belongs to us.

Lily Potter gathered this witch was Harry's friend, and her eyes travelled from Narcissa with Lestrange brothers, to Lucius and that must be his son. Remus and Sirius were a bit nauseous; Sirius' gratitude was wearing thin.

"Princess, are you a captive or what?" Sirius asked with his usual, I don't care attitude.

Harry fell backwards from laughing so hard. Sirius and Remus glared at Harry as well.

Cedric and his parents were sitting on the side; his mother would not stop crying from so much happiness.

Vince and Greg Goyle had a new love interest, Hermione. They had been told this rescue was all thanks to her. And they stood by the flanks.

"Everyone silence for a few minutes."

Everyone was quiet, and Lucius started.

"First of all, this evening has one hero, if wouldn't have been possible had it not been for Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Malfoy." This wasn't known even by the Weasley, but Harry knew.

"Shh, attention," Lucius called everyone's attention.

"The rescue required a good witch who would accept to marry two former Death Eaters, in whose Manor she had been tortured and nearly killed."

Sirius had heard about this and turned nearly purple. "Sirius, you would still be in, had she not so graciously accepted the terms. Which must be sealed by formal marriage before three moons, or you will all just vanish to wherever you came from." Lucius gave him a recriminating stare.

There was absolute quiet, many paled at hearing this. Andy picked up Teddy and left the room, this was not conversation for Teddy's ears. He was crying and pitching a fit until Camellia ran by them. Rita Skeeter followed them with great chagrin, she wanted to hear.

Robert Granger was the only one to speak," I will go back if my daughter cannot accept to these terms. Hermione do you really want to marry two wizards, and not only two, but you still had nightmares until last year of the torture you suffered in this home." He stood, and stop in front of his daughter.

"How many nights your mother and I had to hold you before you would be calm enough to go back to sleep. Never mind the scars carved with knives you still bear, in your innocent skin." He appeared very sad. He wasn't the only one; Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were saddened by that truth.

Braxar, Axiom and Dexel, who were in the room in the dark, they had erased their memory from everyone in the room, but the ones who already knew them.

Braxar didn't know about the torture, and was very upset. He did what was on his right, and gently reached in the witch's memory and took all the pain from that time, not the memory but the pain. He had to view the torture to take the fear and pain out. It made him want to torture and killed the abomination once more.

When he was preparing to exit he met his brothers, they smiled when they were out.

Hermione had a sensation as if a large stone had been taken from inside of her, "Father, it no longer bothers me, we will tell you later a story about the one who tortured me." She spoke softly as she walked to her father; whose arms went around her, holding her close to him. "I love you dad, so much."

Then she stood up beside the Malfoy Wizards, "I freely accepted their marriage proposal, and we will be marrying within a few days. We don't want to take any chances of one of us being murdered; and that possibility is ever present. Our lives have been under continuous attack for the last day or so, non-stop. Harry and Luna have been witness, as well as others present here. We want to make sure your freedom is ensured."

Sirius stood up; he appeared humbled and subdued, "Thanks kitten, we won't forget your sacrifice. Thanks Lucius and Draco for taking the best for your own; I wouldn't expect anything less from the two of you, thanks nevertheless."

Some snickered but the same feeling was shared by most of everyone. The Weasley were grateful, yet the idea of Hermione married to not one, but two of the scum was too much. The Diggory shared that view as well. As for Evan, he thought she was a beauty.

"The next is that the ritual will scramble your minds, you will remember the entire rescue but not where it happened, or who took you out. None of you, but the ones who we choose to tell. Basically it is like a premade memory charm. It is for your security, as well as ours. The moment you get home, you won't remember, neither will you remember about the ones who weren't in the original list."

The latter wasn't a part of the ritual's magic; instead of Lucius aforethought, and it had been taken care by Axiom.

There was a big silence, "Miss Skeeter, please put the pad and the quill away, don't abuse of our hospitality. Dexel, please stand by Miss Skeeter. Also make sure anything she has written is taken away from her, including pictures. Do check her for memory devices to record us." Rita had left Amelia with Teddy in care of an older witch who worked for the Malfoys.

"Miss Skeeter, this is disappointing, a breach of courtesy for sure." Draco directed his comment to Rita, who was squirming.

"The portal also has a singular gift, when people who knew you, see you again, they won't remember you were gone. Your family will remember, the ones who came here, but unless you open their memories, they will forget you were gone. Your name is erased from all the written records as well." Lucius continued.

He looked around, where was Andromeda, Theodore, their daughter and the small tyke? Remus saw him looking, and he made a sleepy sign. He hadn't seen Skeeter and Andy leaving earlier with the children.

"Now, food is being brought for everyone, after you leave from here, remember what I told you. If you go to the press, or try to spread the knowledge, or in Miss Skeeter's case, if you write about it, the Portal guardian is unforgiving, it will take back the loved ones away for good. For those who have been gone for more than ten years, or if your cases were particularly famous such as Cedric, and Sirius, the old manuscripts recommend a permanent glamour, start a different life, pretend you are relative, a friend, enjoy your new life."

He noticed a couple disappointed faces, the Diggory family. He had a proposal for them.

Food was being spread in a table and trays with drinks were floating around the place, "Lastly, an invitation for the wedding will be received by all of you, they will have a compulsion for you to come, we need to close the ritual during that day. Those who want, there are rooms ready for you. It might be best if everyone stays to recuperate."

Narcissa was walking towards them; she gave Lucius a light kiss on his cheek, a stab of jealousy hit Hermione right in the middle of her stomach. Narcissa was all she wasn't, tall, willowy, blond, beautiful, and perfect hair.

She was so upset, that her brain was talking very loud, and the three brothers heard her anger and looked at each other with dismay. Was that possible, did the mistress think that she wasn't as beautiful as the older mistress. They all shook their heads with disbelief. Her magic and her soul made her absolutely beautiful, who had put that in her head.

"Sorry that you thought I was Bellatrix, you know after the battle. It is so embarrassing, I saw what happened. I will never be able to look at Mr. Potter again." Cissa spoke to both Draco and Lucius.

Draco answered with a chuckle, "You might have to, my sister has serious designs on Potty, and it would seem it is mutual."

Narcissa turned all shades of red, well knowing that Harry Potter had sampled the body she inhabited, or one like it.

"Thanks so much, don't be mad at me. After all you divorced me, and we were forced to marry," she directed her eyes to Lucius, Hermione made as if to leave and Lucius held her by her arm, close to him.

"After, Rodolphus married Bella, Severus appealed to me, but it didn't last long. I made you think it was true, he has always loved Lily and nothing has changed. In that other place, which is getting harder to remember, Severus practically lived in their doorstep. There wasn't another witch that is just not true."

Draco and Hermione looked at the Potter family standing by the Lestrange family. And who was standing, all chummy talking to them, much too close to Lily, interesting.

His mother had a large circle of friends, I think. About Rab and Dolphin, we'll be marrying on New Years, I promised Rab." She blushed, "we have waited long enough."

"I don't want to set a bad example to Miriam, or to you my sweet son. I still love as my best son." Hermione rolled her eyes; the damn witch was another Slytherin at heart.

They all looked toward Miriam, who was now talking to the Potters who had come to meet her, Harry stood very close to the witch. Hermione felt a tiny stab of regret, but not for long, she turned around and looked at her two wizards, and she smiled.

Someone was at the Floo, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, it was her mother. She had sent a message, but didn't think it was possible she would make it, Arthur had arranged Portkey before coming over, bless him. Camellia ran in flash to greet Helen Granger; the pooch had returned to the party room after the children went to sleep.

Helen Granger stood rooted by the fireplace. Her husband wouldn't take the eyes away from his wife

"How is that possible?" she asked Hermione who had ran towards her. Helen was crying, thinking she was imagining; however, upon seeing the room full of people started paying attention. She had seen pictures of Hermione's dead friends and recognized Sirius and Remus, how could that be?

Robert was by her, "It is me darling, Bob, your husband," Helen's legs caved under her, and she fainted into her husband's arms.

Lucius and Draco had never met her, and both thought she was Hermione, a little older with blond hair, but their witch; and she was also quite pretty.

Zacharias case would be complex, he had not aged much, Kingsley had briefly recommended sending him out the country in a learning assignment for a year or two, but for now letting him go to work with glamour on, and see what fish bit. His parents had come ready to spend the evening; they wanted to meet with Lucius in the morning.

It was nearly two by the time they had taken care of everyone. Colin had decided to wait in the morning before they notified his parents. He was sure his father would have a heart attack. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish his education, and Severus had promised to talk to Minerva. She would have to be told. Severus was going to be explained as being on stasis. As for Colin he would play it by ear.

The Weasley wanted to go to the Burrow, Fred was being handled as a baby. As for the Prewett twin, he looked as triplet. It was all quiet strange to them. George appeared a little older than Fred but not by much. They were already talking about going traveling around the globe come the New Years, Charlie was still sleeping and would spend the night at the Manor. Arthur and Molly hugged and kissed Hermione many times.

"I wished you would have been my daughter, but I am grateful for great sacrifice you have done for us. Thanks my darling. Thank you Mister and Mister Malfoy," Molly finished her thanks rather frosty.

Arthur repeated his thanks again and again.

Rita was long gone, Axiom had gone by her, and filled up her head with memories of the rescue, but not here and instead in some strange place, and put the fear of losing Amelia if she spoke a word about it.

The Diggory left after many repeated thanks, "We trust you Amos, and might need your future help. Same for you Cedric, I think you should go to America to finish your education, and you will have a job with us when you come back. We have holdings in several cities. Come over after the Holidays, and we will talk. Remember to wear glamour." Lucius said goodbye to them.

The Lovegood were all too tired. Luna had a rough day; her former love for Rolf seemed to have evaporated. She had caught the eye of Gideon Prewett, and her treacherous heart was agreeing with that. Rolf sensed a change in Luna, and he decided to wait. He had met a witch during his last trip. She was from Sweden and had specialized in rare magical flora and fauna. After saying goodnight, Luna went by Braxar and left him the key to her room. Why not, Rolf had gone home, and Gideon had not made a move.

Braxar was happy with her decision, why not?

Vince and Greg had asked Draco to hang out with them, "Are you two bonkers or what? I just bonded with Granger, and as happy as I am to see Vince, I rather go to bed with my witch. Go home or stay here, and Vince, you can stay here as long as you want." Draco added.

"No, Vince is going to live with us. Francois and my mum love him. He doesn't like his house very much, and Francois and I are opening a school for Wizards who have problems learning. Francois and I have discussed the idea with Granger at great length. Vince will be a student there, for his last year. We will stay here and see you in the morning."

He turned towards Vince without missing a beat, "Vince you want to go swimming and maybe eat a bite later..." and they left the room talking.

Everyone else stayed over. Harry argued that he would need to get the rooms ready, the Potters would need to buy a home, and they were offered the Dowager's home while they waited, and they said they would consider. There were two other properties inside the estate. Meanwhile, they would stay in one of the guest wings.

The fact that Rabastan had a long convalescence before he could travel, would necessitate they stayed there for a couple months. Harry told Sirus he would see them tomorrow. Hermione giggled at seeing Harry.

"Oh my god," Harry, Draco, and Hermione remembered something, "Kingsley where is he at?" Lucius also did, where they all stupid or what. Kingsley had gone "home, the first.

They both remembered Kingsley had 'married' the South African witch; Harry had met her, and thought she was different, reserved, and just strange. And how about Vanessa Kingsley, who the hell were they?"

"You are all very tired, I am calling Seamus, don't worry, we will take care of the problem."

More than one of them had a bad feeling.

The Grangers had gone to bed, at the Manor. Helen had been given a potion to sleep till the next day, 23 of December.

"Princess, ready for bed," Draco kissed her neck, and Lucius sat by her side, holding her hand.

"Yes, I am tired, what a day. By the way, did you notice that Tonks wasn't with Remus? And that Severus left wit the Potters? Strange." Her voice was heavy with sleep.

Lucius picked up the witch on his arms, and she fell asleep the moment he picked her up. L'roy was sleep on his perch with the pair of tiny owls also out.

Camellia whined and Draco picked her up. "I am the luckiest; I am too tired to pick up Hermione. You are much lighter."

_x_

**A/N Reviews, I am anxious to hear from you. **

**Preview for next time.**

_Seamus and Dean, with four other Aurors arrived at the Minister's home. The door was unlocked, what was going on. In the middle of the room, Kingsley's body lay in the middle of a pool of blood. And to the lef, Ron Weasley was frozen, probably a Petrificus_ bind and a rope around his body, and a gag around his mouth. His right shoulder was bleeding as well.


	21. Troubled sleep

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing.**

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who review, and to everyone that reads. I send a virtual hug to everyone, and a big one to my dear Savva who has fought one round and still going full steam ahead.

* * *

**Last time**

"Princess, ready for bed," Draco kissed her neck, and Lucius sat by her side, holding her hand.

"Yes, I am tired, what a day. By the way, did you notice that Tonks wasn't with Remus? And that Severus left wit the Potters? Strange." Her voice was heavy with sleep.

Lucius picked up the witch on his arms, and she fell asleep the moment he picked her up. L'roy was sleep on his perch with the pair of tiny owls also out.

Camellia whined and Draco picked her up. "I am the luckiest; I am too tired to pick up Hermione. You are much lighter."

_x_

**The rest of the night, checking and finding**

Seamus and Dean, along with four more Aurors arrived at the Minister's home. inside ten minutes from being called. The door was unlocked, what was going on? All the wards down, this didn't bode well, Seamus sent a Patronus back to his office, requesting backups, and a Healer; he could smell the distinctive metallic scent of blood. even from the entrance. They proceeded with went with great caution.

The hallway was all dark, a shadow scurried, they stopped, all alert for a surprise attack; it was only the house Kneazle, a large stripped feline which appeared rather unsettled until he caught up with them, and, hissing, walked alongside with them. They spotted a lighted room; they looked inside of a large receiving room decorated with ceremonial masks, primitive weapons, and animal skins, the decorations and furniture made the room luxurious and quite exotic.

The first thing everyone saw, right in the middle of the room, was Kingsley's body lying on a pool of blood, and not far from him, Ron Weasley, whose body was frozen, probably a _Petrificus_ bind; and physically restrained with a rope around his body, and a gag around his mouth. His right shoulder had blood, but on a second looks it was from a nose bleed.

Around that same time, Axiom and Dexel went into the underground to check on the prisoners; by Lucius orders they were moving them to a place where they could be watched 24-7, until they were given to Kingsley. The young wizards who had been drugged were being tended by Muctis, but one of them was well enough, Lars, and he had come with them.

When they arrived, the ground was covered with the bodies of the albino creatures. They bent to check on them, not dead just out.

The only body in the cage was the first one they had caught. The other two cages were empty.

The former clerk's memories, for the last two years had been totally whipped out. The cages from the other two contained the clothes and a melted mess. There were no signs of magic, how it was done, couldn't be determined. It had to be someone who had been at the Manor, maybe the one who occupied Kingsley's body, the one they thought it was the Dark Lord; there was no way to tell.

A voice filled the room, "Don't waste your time; everyone from the outside must forget this incident. All the loose ends are being dealt with. Such danger cannot be allowed to continue, the portals are getting weaker."

"It is the same voice from the portal, one of the Sentinels. " No sense in waking up the masters. They moved the remaining Death Eater in a cell in the Dungeon, where one of the older workers stood at guard.

Back at the Kingsley residence, "I came in with Vanessa, and Mrs. Kingsley, was bent over King. I thought they were doing something, you know, and wanted to get away. This is she turned around she wasn't a witch, well she was, her face was deformed, some kind of creature, could have been a hag, no idea. Never seen the likes of it, she was very scary, had a snout, bulgy red eyes, the skin was blotchy green, like it was melting, she also had vampiric fangs, King was already in the ground. I pulled my wand, but Vanessa had hers already out and had it at my neck."

He stopped for a minute, "Her mother gave her a command in a language I did not recognize, and Vanessa shook her head, she was crying, and I knew she was conflicted, "I am sorry Ron, I really liked you, and thought, well, maybe, we could be here for a while. Yes, I am also like my mother, but can keep my human form for the rest of my life. Don't ask me any questions, I will miss you." And that is all I remember. Is he?"

"The healers will be here, he is barely alive, and do you need a healer, the blood was from your nose; if you don't need one, go home to the Burrow that is. I forgot, Harry is staying somewhere overnight, and your father left a message, they have a huge surprise for you. Go home right away. And tomorrow be bright and early." Dean told him.

Ron left, he was upset. He had really like Vanessa, but who was she? Her mother had looked like a picture of a wraith or a banshee, or something very scary. He had really, really liked her, oh well, who wanted a mother-in-law like that. He chuckled.

**Troubled sleep**

'You need to be quieter Draco, our love is very tired," Lucius was annoyed at Draco's insistence to wake her up, not that he didn't want the same, he was just more considerate. No doubt, he loved to see Draco so radiant, and even his naughtiness made him happy.

He was thinking how strange when Narcissa moved on to the Lestrange brothers, it had ached a little, however, things had worked out for him, and he was content beyond anything he could remember. The fierce lioness made his heart swell with emotions he thought not possible for him.

Just a few yards away from the room, a couple sat inside one of the many recessed alcoves along the hallway. There were at least one at each side every so many room, with small play areas, magazines books, and other amenities such a drinks, finger food, fruit and such.

"You must tell your parents, we cannot hide it any longer. It is a miracle we hid it from Ted for this long. Teddy is already asking if we are his mommy and daddy. Why we aren't together, and what is going on." Remus sounded frustrated.

"I am sorry; I know it is my fault. And he is already looking at Lovegood, he wants to make a break, he told me so. He is worried his sister will be mad." Tonks tone was sad and longing.

"Dora is nobody's fault, we were a mistake, and I had told you that. You didn't want to accept the one I love is Sirius, and I am sorry for that. We can go together, and tomorrow you tell Gideon it is ok with all of us. Teddy will adapt. He has never seen us together; it will be easier this way." He dried her tears. "Don't cry Dora you made it easier for me, I was a coward and Sirius was as well."

"And James and Lily, how are they going to tell everyone? He already wanted to stay to avoid Harry's anger." Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek and bid her good night.

"Who knows, thanks Remus, Gideon will like it I wasn't truthful. He was looking at Lovegood to make me jealous, I had told him that we couldn't be together here; he accomplished it." They both chuckled.

Severus was alone in his room, wondering if he had made a mistake. Things were so different in the borderlands, as they called them, the old hatreds had fallen aside, they didn't have to hide, and things had progressed. If they were so okay, why had he never told his mother? Because, she remembered from the many times she witnessed his suffering during his former life.

"Yes, come in," someone had knocked.

"Severus, may I address you as such?" It was Harry he had come in and they were walking towards the sitting area by the fireplace. Severus eyebrow shot up.

"Sure, please enter, I am rather tired, we are heavier, more substantial here, it is difficult to express, more mass, but it is already becoming hazy. "

Severus moved aside, behind Harry came in his girl, Camellia, who had come for a quick goodnight. She wasn't sure about the pass-ways in this place, no yet.

"Come here princess, such a good dog. "Camellia jumped on his lap when he sat on one of the chairs.

Harry was confused, "How does she know you?" Camellia had been born a couple years after the battle.

"It is a long story; do you want something to drink?" Severus offered.

"Sure, what do you have here?" Harry asked

"Firewhisky, soda water, Calvados, Armagnac just tell me; and I am sure we can send for a cup of tea or whatever you wish."

"Firewhisky with water, please, Severus I will cut to the chase, I had a talk with my parents. First, I want to say today must be the happiest day of my life, maybe the second; I saw them when I died. Ah, I see you didn't know I met them at the crossroads; it didn't look anything like what we saw today."

Harry raised his eyes and looked at Snape right on the eye. He was like Sirius and Remus, the hunted look was gone out the two of them, Remus scars had nearly faded, they all looked a decade younger, around their thirties, healthy, very well.

He owed a lot to this somber wizard, his life at the very least. And if anyone had done wrong it had been Dumbledore, with his zealousness and his wish to impose what he viewed as the right magic. Not only, had he advocated the acceptance of other than purebloods, but also, all his believes. He had been the other side of the coin from Voldemort, an extreme; and in his own fervor, he had ruined a lot of lives along his way.

"So Harry," Severus sat after fixing the drink, and Camellia, once more, jumped on his lap to lick his face. Harry was fascinated, who could have guessed that the bat had such a soft heart.

"Harry, are you awake? I asked you how I can assist." Snape's stomach was doing weird things; he wasn't ready to start a conflict. He should have stayed, no matter how tempting it was to come back. Here, the emotions were so much stronger, more powerful.

"Excuse me; I guess it has been a long day. First, I have never thanked you properly for all your sacrifices," Harry stood up to shake his hand, Severus also stood. Harry changed his mind upon reaching him, grabbed his upper arms in a greeting, and then gave him a friendly hug, "Thanks for protecting me." He sounded very young, and his voice was full of gratefulness.

Snape's eyes filled up with tears, nobody had ever recognized his efforts, not here, Lily, James, even Dumbledore had, but this was a first. Harry let go of him when Camellia, smashed up between the two wizards, growled in protest, kicking Harry off. They both laughed.

Severus didn't bother drying his eyes, even less when he saw Harry also tearing. Camellia promptly licked the salty face and made them chuckle. It was perfect, good comic relief.

"Ok, I am very tired, and I wanted to say, I talked to my parents, and frankly, I am not a child, far from that, I am an adult. I am glad the hatred and rifts are healed and closed. As you see the same is going one here, imagine Draco and Hermione, I cannot get my arms around that. Thus, by all means, it is your call, yours and my parents."

Harry turned to leave and Camellia jumped to the floor, and Harry turned around, "Ah, I forgot; father sent you a message; he said the bed is very, very big. I have no idea why he said that. Good night, I need to go and say goodnight elsewhere." He gave Severus a knowing look.

Harry had to bite his lip, he had never seen Snape so flummoxed, so red, and so speechless. He looked as if he was going to have a stroke.

Harry drank the whisky in one sip, and turned to leave. At the door he turned to say goodnight, Camellia had followed him, she had just come to say goodnight. Snape was still frozen at the chair, his glass midway, in the same position.

Harry just raised the hand as to say goodnight and left. He laughed happily on the way out, go figure, his parents with Snape, he shook his head.

The Portal entity had checked the house, in a couple of hours its power would diminish until it would gradually fade out before sunrise. It had tied all loose ends, the air was clean outside, the ones who need to be wiped cleaned had been, the ones who needed to be punished, had been totally erased, and sent far away to pay for their crimes. And hopefully the tall African wizard would come thru; the Portal's influence didn't reach that far.

It knew that they might be others, nothing to be done there, not its place. The visitors from the dark portals, inside the veil, were contained for a few more days, and when they closed the portal for a few decades, it would force them back to the underworld.

At the Malfoy's room.

Camellia just went through the door and catapulted in the bed. She wanted to lay by Draco.

**Interlude**

The three were sleep. Around four A.M. muffled screams could be heard in the hallway, near their room; and the three sleepers woke up, everyone's hearts racing. They were hearing doors opening and a great commotion.

They picked up their wands and ran to the door; none of them wore a dressing gown.

Axiom, who had been asked to guard the hallways until the portal was closed, was trying to locate the source of the scream.

It came from inside a suit-of-armor, and the hollow metal armature amplified the sound.

Hermione recognized the scream as she walked towards the armor, and with the wand removed the helmet.

Andromeda, who slept at the end of the family wing, just came out, "Has anyone seen Teddy? "

Behind her Tonks was also asking. Nobody had seen him.

Remus hadn't come out; his room was located at the far end of the open guest wing.

Hermione called them, "Here, help," She had babysat the rascal more than once. He levitated in his sleep and also sleepwalked, and would do some type of sleep Apparate, rather dangerous and had found himself locked in many places, Andy forgot to put the gadget given by the practitioners to prevent this very thing. She had been told it was a rare manifestation of accidental magic.

After a few minutes, the rescue was done, Teddy was soothed, and but not before the sharp eye of Lucius had seen a taller figure, standing next to the Potters. "Severus, what have you gotten yourself into, lucky dog," those Gryffindors were amazing, sometimes.

"But Mimi, I wants to sleep wif you," Teddy was fussing he didn't know what to make out Tonks and Remus, they were strangers.

"Sweetie, how about your grandmother, she is here to pick you up." She pointed at Andromeda who was stretching her arms. He nodded his head real fast, saying no, and spoke very loud, everyone paid attention.

"No, no, Grandma has a strange wizard sleeping wif her. She tolds him, "Big Wizard come here to mummy," she is not his mummy or is she? And, I came and looked, he was tickling grandma and playing rough, I was afraid." Andromeda turned around to scurry back to the room, but not before she could hear the contained laughs, and Teddy was confused.

"Mimi, I am telling the truf."

Harry had also come out, saved the day, "Teddy, how about with your godfather Harry, I will let you put you sleep on my bed, I am all alone."

Teddy asked Hermione to put him down and ran to Harry. He went by Tonks who called him, and he told her," I will sleep wif you maybe after Christmas or before my birthday, okay?" Ever the diplomat, making everyone chuckle, and quickly jumped into Harry's arms where he could safely check Tonks.

"Sure son, whenever you want, mommy loves you," Tonks had changed her hair into the bright blue Teddy had at the moment.

"Your hair is like mine." Teddy pointed with his finger

"Sure I am your mommy." She smiled, and others stopped leaving to watch the little drama.

"Harry puts me down, please," Teddy walked towards Tonks, "Can you do this?" He changed his hair to look like Harry's, and his eyes bright green.

Tonks repeated his feat and this, he looked like a tiny Hermione, which made Draco and Lucius laugh; and Tonks repeated the change.

"Harry," he turned to look at him, "My mummy is lonely, maybe she is afraid, I fink I am going to bed wiph her, good nigh." Teddy held on to Tonks hand but she bent to pick him up.

He put his head on her shoulder, and the thumb in his mouth, both now in a very light red colored hair, and Tonks never had been so happy in her life, her baby the one thing that wouldn't let her move on, they all had stayed, everyone waiting for someone, others left, but not them.

"What else can you do, can you turn into a horsy?" Teddy asked all sleepy, "Or maybe into Cami?"

Draco held Hermione from behind, Hermione sighed. "How sweet, it was all worth it, every second, regardless of what went on. I am hungry; do you think there is cake left? Or could we eat an early breakfast." Her stomach was rumbling.

"Let's go in the kitchen and check," Lucius proposed; and holding on to Hermione, who was holding Camellia, and Draco who was holding her, he Apparated them to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't empty; Luna sat in there with Braxar and Dexel and were talking and laughing, Lucius looked at them with amusement, the little blond was a hellion, he had never seen them talking, and Braxar had a hand on her arm, curious.

Regulus sat with a gigantic bowl of ice-cream his eyes fixed on the blond beauty, who was eating ice cream licking the spoon, wow, that was some sexy way to eat ice-cream; Hermione giggled, Luna was being naughty.

"So Luna what happened to Rolf?" Draco asked, and Hermione pinched him. "Ouch, why I only asked." Lucius felt a headache, these two were too active for him, but he remembered earlier and at the same time, he put it out of his mind.

"What you want princess, cake or eggs?" Lucius asked.

"I will cook, I want both." She said.

"I will do it," Dexel offered. Lucius accepted, he as a very cook, all of the brothers were excellent cooks.

And even more curious, when Dexel went by them, he lowered his eyes when he passed Hermione, and Lucius' eyebrow shut up. He shook his head; he was overtired and imagining things. Miss Lovegood was a bit wild, he wasn't sure she was good company for his wife. He would deal with it politely, or find a husband for Miss Lovegood.

In a few minutes, Dexel was fixing eggs, bacon rashers, and mushrooms and tomatoes, and Braxar came to prepare tea, and toast, to get everything ready, never used a wand, but things were getting done manually and magically, Draco loved to see them work, and he wasn't the same. Apparently, Lucius looked at Miss Lovegood, and followed her eye trajectory, she liked their bums. This wouldn't do, he would talk to his wife.

Hermione sat eating cake. "I am Regulus Black, we haven't been introduced properly." Lucius headache started, same than Draco, they were both equally jealous.

Hermione looked at him, very handsome, not as much as Sirius, but nobody looked as good as her wizards.

L'roy flew-in, he had smelled the bacon and stood in a perch. Regulus was very happy, his life had been cut short, in the other side, the time had seemed short, and now that he was back, the witches in this side appeared beautiful, Hermione was a fine looking witch; the blond was gorgeous. The later a better bet considering Lucius and the arrogant looking blond, his cousin.

"We are bound, you already know that, **cousin**?" Draco smiled, his teeth gleaming like a shark, Lucius tuned them out. He wanted to go back to the room with the witch; he was now very awake, and even more when he noticed her night gear. Some kind of leggings, like medieval tights, rather sexy, and a long sleeve mid-thigh clingy top that let her body, and her nipples, wait, with his wand he put a shawl around her shoulders.

She turned and looked at him, so considerate," Thanks, I was getting cold." Draco rolled his eyes, but winked to his father, good move.

"Cousin, bonded is not married, and yes I know it, and you must marry within three months, but divorce is also possible. There is time." He made a clicking sound and turned around, not before bowing respectfully to Hermione, and kissing her hand. He went to talk to the blond, Luna that was her name.

Some was talking and coming their way, Vince, and Greg, looking for food, they knew their way. They had been at the pool and were coming for a snack. Draco was annoyed; Vince and Greg were admiring Hermione as if she was a goddess.

"You all need to work in finding wives, soon, she is taken." Draco nearly barked.

"Cool it Draco, we just admire Miss Granger, Vince wouldn't be here if it were not for her, and for you all. We just want to offer her our services; whenever she needs to go out we will watch her for you." Greg offered gallantly.

Hermione had a twinkling in her eyes; Lucius was ready to laugh looking at Draco. Everyone was very tired, they all needed to go to sleep.

"Thanks, I will remember, you are so kind."

After eating, they said goodnight again, and went back in their room, L'roy and Camellia took their places and went to sleep. While Draco went to the bathroom, Lucius gathered her in his arms."I love you."

* * *

A/N. I hope this chapter will make a lot of you happy, I wanted to wrap it all up, there is very little left. I can tell you this is as far as it will go with the side cast, it was a freebie.

Hugs to everyone out there, and if you are so kind, leave a review. PS. I don't do far into the future epilogues. Life is too unpredictable.

I wanted Severus happy, I hope this works out.


	22. Ending well

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing.**

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who review, and to everyone that reads. I send a virtual hug to everyone, and a big one to my dear Savva who has fought one round and still going full steam ahead. Sorry for the lack of writing, RL has been most unhelpful...

Hugs to everyone out there, and if you are so kind, leave a review. PS. I don't do far into the future epilogues. Life is too unpredictable. Here we are a the end of the line.

xxxxx

**Last time**

After eating, they said goodnight again, and went back in their room, L'roy and Camellia took their places and went to sleep. While Draco went to the bathroom, Lucius gathered her in his arms."I love you." He told her.

* * *

**Learning to love**

"I will learn to love you very soon, "was her answer, and she meant it.

Hermione brought her face up to him; he kissed her forehead, her right and left eye, her cheek the tip of her nose. His hands settled on her bum opening her cheeks.

"Love, one question, would you be adverse to try different things, not now, but later, I want to learn all your body, to teach you about pleasure."

"Life is long, we can try many things, for now just kiss me," her hands wandered over his chest, his neck, his face. "I love your hair." She laughed.

"I love yours as well. Let me take your hair down," he kissed her lips softly and let her go.

"That wasn't a kiss." She groaned.

"I will give you a proper kiss, no need to get uptight." She felt hands upon her shoulders and a kiss on her neck.

"Draco, let me help her with her hair. Hold it." Lucius pulled the witch onto his lap.

Hermione pretended she was upset and fussed and complained loudly. Camellia growled in anger, and an extra-head popped.

"If you start getting involved, you will have to go to sleep in the next room," Draco teased her. Camellia showed him her teeth, as if saying, "Try me."

"Don't believe him; you sleep in mummy's room." Camellia banged her tail, and closed her eyes.

Lucius was taking the pins out her hair, and Draco went to get her hair brush and one they had for her. Each took a brush and started brushing her hair.

"Father don't you have to get ready for bed?" Draco asked.

"You brush her hair, and I will be out in a second."

As soon as Lucius closed the bathroom door, Draco dropped the brush and embraced Hermione. His mouth was on her lips and his hands helping her get off the robe.

Draco stopped kissing it to admire her body paint. "You are even more beautiful than I remembered from earlier. Father is right your hair is better like this." He went down on his knees, right on the floor, and moved in between her legs.

Lucius felt a rising excitement, not as acute as before, but he sensed Draco was doing something, and a fragrance came to his nose, it made him rush through his toilette, and he ran into the room.

**Interlude**

In the guest wing, Braxar was on his bed, happily tired, the little blond witch had been extraordinarily delicious, and very sensitive," I'm not the one, am I? Too bad, I could get very used to this. Your cock is the best of its kind. If I was a sculptor I would cast a model for female naughty toys, it would be a success." She had been a little sad, and he guessed he was as well.

She had to explain him about females and 'toys', he found it fascinating. He had given her a small gift. She longed for a daughter and a son; he made sure that would be the case. Later in the kitchen he noticed the young man's attraction for the young witch, and her mutual feelings. He put a compulsion in both and let her go.

He felt his mistress' arousal and shut his mind. He didn't want to join, even if it was his right, he had been given the gift, and if that was the case, she had the capacity to love many. Later in a year or so, when their love was not so new, he had a lot of decisions to take. The problem was that he couldn't shut his mind completely, so he went to sleep and pretended it was just a dream. He would just dream from now on.

**Lucius-Hermione-Draco.**

Draco's mouth was traveling her body, while his finger found her, and she flinched. Lucius chuckled.

"Draco, son, we will have to wait for some hours, it was a lot for her," she turned very red. Lucius might be right; they were both rather large, and she had an idea, maybe a bath that might do it.

Draco had stopped, his cock was throbbing. "Draco love, the tub is very large, how about we all take a bath that might make me feel better. "

The Malfoy wizards agreed in unison, "Here I will carry you. "Draco lifted her.

"You are so light, not that I mind, but you need to gain a little weight."

"I know," she put her head on his chest, Lucius had walked ahead and was already filling the sunken tub, and adding a couple vials with healing and restorative power.

Draco deposited her on the floor; Lucius came and put her hair up with a wave of his hand. Draco was behind her and bent to kiss her back and shoulders while the tub filled up. Lucius got in the tub and sat while it was full, just to look at the two of them, desire making him slow, and for now enjoyed the view in front of him.

He was going to love this marriage, he loved to see her expression of pleasure, her hardened nipples, it made him anxious to touch her but he loved the ache of the wait. She looked at Lucius as she sat by him he bent to kiss her, while Draco embraced from behind, and she jumped when Draco penetrated her, Lucius bent to kiss her nipples, and she closed her eyes.

**The next morning**.

News from Kingsley arrived. He wasn't in good shape, his wife, whatever creature she was, had been working with the Death Eaters, and she was gone. Also gone was the ability to find out if anyone else had been involved. Charlie's mind was empty; there wasn't a way to tell when it had happened.

Tonks woke up the next day with a little boy looking at her face. "You are kind of pretty mummy, can you turn into a dog? You could be my pet, once in while. And how did you get back from heaven, in your broom?"

Tonks laughed, "It is too early for so many questions, and how about breakfast."

"Sure, a wizard that looks a little like Uncle George was looking inside the room. Also that strange man with my Grandmother, he kissed her here." He showed his mouth, "Very rude." Teddy was jealous and was making Tonks laugh.

"Aunt Mimi is also kissing cousin Draco and uncle Luchus. I have a horsey here; I rides it with my Grandmother, that wizard touched her bum, rude. Did you know there is a big pool for swimming? Mummy Dora, can we go swimming? Don't cry, why you are sad. I am trying to make you happy. Grandmother says I am chatty and make her happy because you were a chatter-book."

"There are tears of happiness; I missed you so very much. We will eat breakfast; I want to see my mother and father. The strange man is my father, your grandfather. Don't make those faces, he is very nice. I was a chatter box, not a book, but you can call me a book. And you should spend a little time with your father."

"My father is a bear-wolf, but he looks like a wizard. Another day, Aunt Ginny told Dad, I mean Uncle Dad Harry when they have children better watch out for the bear-wolf, am I one?" He looked a little worried."Cause, I love my Godfather, I call him Dad is that okay, I call now call him Uncle Dad, if you want me to."

"Aunt Ginny was wrong, you are not, and your father is not either. We will talk together later. And Uncle Dad is fine." Tonks was seething, but this time around she would be rational. She needed to talk to Harry, the idea of calling Teddy a danger.

Harry and Miriam met at the dinning room. "Do you feel like swimming before breakfast, I have been told there is a nice pool," Harry wanted to spend more time with her. She did something to him.

"Sure but let me have some coffee first." Harry had decided to take a long sabbatical, he had talked to his parents, and they asked him about properties and other investments he didn't know, apparently they didn't have time to leave it all in writing.

His father told him it was up to him. But there was enough money that they should all take a couple of years to know each other and travel; they were going to need glamour and new identities. Sirius and Remus were also coming along. He wanted to bring Miriam along with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Creevy had arrived to pick up Colin, and kept kissing and hugging him. They were for Christmas day which they graciously accepted. They were amazed with the home.

An owl from the Diggory Family came. Amos was being transferred to the continent for a few years, by then; the memories of others will have blended in. They would only come for the wedding, and the portal closing, and wanted time alone as a family.

Kingsley would be hospitalized but would be brought to closing of the portal. This would work to his advantage, and would give him time to catch up.

The Lestrange fathers would be arriving later that day, and they would be staying in the Dowager's house until it was time for them to go.

**The trio.**

"Father we need to make a new room for the three of us, and a large sitting room. And a gigantic tub," They were all still in bed.

"Hmm," Lucius was busy braiding Hermione's hair while she read a book.

"Did you hear me," Draco smirked, "you missed your vocation, and a hair witch might have been a better suited occupation."

"You are not that old, and I am not adverse at administering some type of punishment."

"I will help you, whenever you wish Lucius. Now, be quiet Draco I want to read."

"I don't mind punishment if Hermione is the one in charge, when and how?"

Hermione felt two pair of grey eyes looking at her with great interest. She ignored them, red as beet, she realized what she had said and wanted to ignore it, they didn't.

"Yes, when?" Asked Lucius, his eyes dark with something she didn't want to know.

She was relieved to hear the knocking at the door, "Lucius, you are needed at your office. I think you need to come, it is about Kingsley."

"Thanks Harry, I will be down."

Draco and Hermione were already getting up, "We are also coming; I wonder what is happening, maybe he is worse. And where is Camellia? Nobody has opened the door." Draco looked around.

"Camellia goes through doors; I guess I haven't told you that. It can be a problem sometimes, not now, I don't think, she is just looking for breakfast," Hermione answered.

"She is truly other-worldly, "Draco laughed.

At his office, Lucius found Arthur, "Kingsley was attacked last night as you were told. Ron was there as well, I am sure you didn't know that. Ron saw the attack, and says his wife isn't human. We have lost all trails. I recommend Hermione stays put for a while. I have the feeling you three have made enemies, and whoever might still be there, could still try to use your portal."

"I see, and the portal isn't closed. As for Fred and your brother in-law, I know you aren't rich, and I have enough. I would like to fund their travel, meanwhile, they can use of my homes anywhere. You can even give him an alternate identity, a cousin from Australia, it can be done and I have contacts. "

"Lucius, we might not have seen eye to eye, but I will never to repay what you have done for us, you gave us our son back and Molly her brother. I will discuss with them your offer, which I am sure they will be happy to accept."

After Arthur left the room, "Who else is out there, do you have any idea? At least whoever was with Kingsley, the girl Vanessa was lovely, too bad. Did he have more allies", Hermione asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"No idea, I know what we all must do. We need to be careful until we are married. I think waiting until after Christmas is out of the question. One of us gets hurt, they are all gone to being dead, this time forever. I think tomorrow is a good day for a wedding. What do you say Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

Draco was in one knee, he had a small box, "Yes do you say? Where are you going to find a couple of more handsome and charming Wizards," he smiled nervously.

She would have wanted to wait, at least to find a suitable dress, but his mother had hers, it was really lovely. And she had some from olden times, that could be fitted. "I say yes before, and yes again. It will make me happy to have the two of you. "

Draco kissed her first and then Lucius kissed her. Hermione knew this was her life and her future. "I think since my father is alive, you must ask him, even if we are already bonded."

"We can have a big wedding party later, for all the friends. And I already talked to your father, we both did. They had their concerns. They wanted a big wedding for their only child, I don't blame them. Narcissa wants the same for Draco, or had before I was in the big picture." Lucius made a face that nearly made her laugh.

"Having my parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Severus, Tonks and all the others is more than enough. I don't need a party. "

"So, let's have the wedding as a surprise to all, we will tell your parents it is in two days, and Draco can invite his closer friends," Lucius offered.

"No, we would have to explain too much, when we have a party we will repeat the vows. This is private. Let's think about the big wedding," Draco still wanted a big wedding and offered this as an alternative. And they all agreed to have it during March or April.

Hermione went by her home accompanied by Axiom and Dexel, and two elves. They helped her pack her books and all her clothing, and she brought Crosshanks with her. The old cat took to the Manor with pleasure, but not so happy when he met the barn kneazles, a rather feral bunch. His mom had him fixed, and the females didn't appeal to him, and he was getting old, and set on his ways. Camellia took care of him with pleasure, and she was in permanent charge of dealing with the vermin from the barn.

Hermione's parents were getting ready to move back to Australia which made Hermione very upset. They couldn't see what else could be done. Everyone knew he was dead, and his death was still an open case at the Muggle police. Then Lucius, who read a lot of Muggle books, came up with the idea; to make up a twin, and with magic they could falsify records, and what have you. He was coming back as his twin and instead they would move to France which made Hermione happy.

**Christmas Day – White Wedding Day-**

The guests were all arriving. Ginny had come alone and wasn't happy to see that Harry was hanging around Miriam; she became rather upset with their familiarity; the fact that she was very pretty made it worse.

His parents were friendly but distant. Sirius didn't like the witch and had spoken not too nicely about her. She had thought about all her poor behavior and knew it had been all part of her growing up, but what was done was done. She envied Hermione, but couldn't resent her; her home was a happy place because of her.

Fred and George were attached at the hip, as for Fabian he went to look for Tonks as soon as he came in. After two days, it wasn't news any longer; he had told them he would be living with her.

The house looked beautiful, Colin and Dennis wouldn't stop taking pictures, and their parents and sisters were all in awe. The Christmas tree was live and full of twinkling lights; the entire manor was dressed festively and reminded everyone of a dream. Hot drinks were being offered, along with other foods.

There were a handful of guests, all Hogwarts Professors. Hagrid hadn't come; he was in France with his Maxime. Minerva could stop her tears at seeing her former students, but mostly to see Severus so young and happy. She was sorry they would soon be leaving. They were moving to one of the Potter's holdings in Australia, but she promised to visit.

Cedric and his parents came in. They all looked very happy and grateful for a second chance. Cedric took off his glamour when he came in; needless to say he surprised a few.

Evan's father had passed away, but his mother was alive. She had heard such things were possible, nevertheless the scare nearly killed her. She was nearly eighty, but looked quiet well. They were moving to a home in a Caribbean island, and would come back in a few years, Evan would come back as a long lost nephew.

Vince had not even been by his parents, he didn't trust them much. He decided he was old enough, and in a few days they would think he had been gone abroad. Not that he cared; he had realized what his life had been and was happy staying with Greg.

Teddy still didn't like his grandfather; it only had been a couple of days. He was after Sirius all the while, asking to turn into a dog, and asked his dad to please do the bear-wolf. He no longer had the curse, it had died with the other body; Unfortunely Teddy didn't believe him, and decided to keep an eye just in case. As for his mother, he had become inseparable, but wanted Remus to be with him mom. He was in a hurry for a brother or sister. Remus suggested he talked directly to Tonks.

Harry was another person, being back with all those he loved had cleared his head. He was beyond happy, actually amazed of how much he liked Lucius and Draco, and would always be their friend. It was funny to think how Hermione and he had ended up in tight relationship with Death eaters.

Narcissa and the brothers were moving to France, she would become their wife, but would change her name and appearance a little, a new life.

Luna and her parents came a little later. Luna seemed a little sad after ending her engagement. She looked lovely in an unusual dress for her, rather subdued dark blue velvet dress, form fitted. Her mother's influence surely because her father wore semi-formal robes in a dark tone. Mrs. Lovegood was very attractive and obviously happy. Regulus came to greet her right away, and any bad mood seemed to evaporate.

Braxar had left the day before. Lucius had allowed him to bring his twin sons to be with him. These would be their first holiday without a parent, and he was heartbroken. They would all be moving into a larger home and the children would be home schooled as others before them. His brothers hoped he would be here for the occasion.

The ambient was festive. However nobody had seen the Grangers, or the hosts of the event.

Minerva also made a quick exit, but nobody paid attention.

It was a little past twelve, when Hermione's father came out, "please let's move into the family's ceremonial room, you are all invited take part of a very joyous occasion, please come with me."

They followed him through long corridors; they were all making conjectures as to what was the occasion, as they walked along a section of the Manor few had seen. Narcissa was pushing Rabastan in a Muggle wheel chair. Although he was nearly healed, the injuries had been so extensive that would take a while before he was in better shape.

Lady Lestrange was also there, being supported by her husbands. They made a striking trio. She was in her early seventies, and had the appearance of a Muggle woman in her middle to late forties. She was petite and her husbands both tall, and you could tell how protective they were. They still looked at Narcissa with distrust, even after both their sons had explained it over and over again.

When everyone arrived at the ceremony room, which the Creevy thought it looked like a small chapel. It was decorated with all sorts of white flowers and white candles, and had row of wood benches with plush pillows.

In the back there were several rows occupied by the workers of Malfoy Manor, and in the first rows, sat the house elves dressed in clean smocks, Axiom, Dexel and Camellia sat there as well. L'roy was on a perch, with the smaller owls.

Everyone took a seat, and Minerva dressed in ceremonial robes went to the front.

"We are all here to celebrate the marriage of our hosts. In view of recent developments, Miss Granger, didn't want to risk the accidental demise of any of them. Such an event would send you back to a place I am sure you would rather wait a few more years to return for a visit. You have a great protector on her."

Everyone nodded, but Ron, who was angry again. Harry had already explained to him, but he couldn't care less, even when he asked him if he was willing for his parents to lose Fred again. But after being admonished by just about everyone, he stood there grudgingly.

"A more formal celebration will take place during the spring time, but for now let's stand and wait for the grooms and bride to come in."

Sirius was at the piano, Regulus played a violin, along with one of the young wizards at the estate, and another played the flute. Andromeda, Rodolphus, Severus, Theo, Tonks and James Potter, sang an old wedding song in Gaelic to the music being played.

Hermione's parents entered together and sat at the front.

They were followed by Hermione flanked by the tall Malfoy Wizards. Hermione wore a dress worn by Lucius grandmother. It was from the flapper era, simple and elegant, made out of cream colored handmade lace with small pearls embroidered into the lace, long fitted sleeves, flaring at the bottom, and cut very low in the back and front; it had white fur trimming along the front and back.

She wore it with a long pearl necklace designed for the dress and matching earrings; her hair was up made into elaborate French braids and woven with fresh flowers for the occasion. Miriam had helped her with the make up and the hair.

The Malfoy wore dress robes of heavy black silk and velvet, starched white shirts, and silk cravats. The Creevy family was asked not to take any pictures of the occasion. And Axel took their camera's away, which made a few laugh.

Everyone could see how much they loved her, and as for Hermione she clearly loved Draco and if not in love with Lucius, she was pretty much on her way.

Right after they came in someone else arrived. It was Braxar and his young sons; all dressed for the occasion, their hair tied back, and dressed in formal robes. The family was elegant, and well, different, the young boys looked like his father same hair and eyes, and both were hiding under his arms.

Teddy zeroed on them, and wanted to go and see them, to his eyes the appeared quite shy. He sat with Harry and wanted to stand up, "Uncle dad Harry, I think they are lonely, let me go." He whispered so loud everyone heard, and the twins turned bright red with embarrassment.

Sirius and Remus were crying at seeing their favorite young witch all grown and beautiful. To Sirius, she was the daughter he never had; and today was even a happier day, seeing his brother around Luna Lovegood, he was no longer worried for a Black heir.

Hermione's heart was about to burst. She was panicking, why was she marrying? Last week, she had been dreading the holidays and today she was getting married. Lucius felt her tensing and squeezed her hand. He leaned and whispered, "This is truly the second happiest day in my life, and Draco's birth was the first. I love you."

Draco was so happy he thought his chest would explode.

Lucius felt the gratitude and love of many people for the first time in his life; he could feel even the Manor happy about the day. Unseen to them, there was a guest, the portal sentinel; while these were alive the portal would be safe. May their lives be graced with many offspring and happiness, the unseen granted them.

Many had tears; one of them was Molly who saw the chance for the witch gone, and Ron for the chances lost. He knew it was his fault. Others, who had just met her, were sad they had missed a chance for her to be a daughter.

Hermione's parents didn't like the Malfoy, but their mind was changing. Neither was too happy with their daughter being married to two men, however they now knew the dangers of this wizarding world and decided she was well protected and would celebrate with her.

The ceremony was short and emotional, and afterwards all the witches wanted to see her ring. It was beautiful, two snake heads holding a large emerald of a deep green, the eye of one snake was a smaller yellow diamond, and the other a rose colored one.

Rita Skeeter had not been invited for obvious reasons. The parents were in, and they had wanted to spend time with the daughter, which was good not having to worry about the gossip. Severus stepped down from singing to take the pictures since it was hobby.

The day and celebrations would be remembered by all for a lifetime. With the ceremony they had been given the right to a new lease in life. There was food and presents for all the attendees, and Teddy had Sirius turn into a dog most of the celebration which Camellia loved.

The next Friday came and the portal was sealed without any fanfare. Nothing occurred that day, and plans for those who were leaving were being finalized.

Kingsley who had taking a turn for the worse, improved once the reason was found. The creature passing as his wife, had injected a poison in his blood. While he was in convalescence he decided to give up his post. It was during March when he decided.

Many advised Lucius to run for office but he declined, they just found out Hermione was pregnant. And they were all sure; she would be pregnant at least once more since they were forbidden any kind of birth contraception. They couldn't abstain when she thought she was ovulating. She couldn't determine any more, the cycles were erratic as if to confuse her.

He was letting Draco and Hermione take care of the business, Lucius for once wanted to be home with the children. Seeing the demons in the other side of the veil had changed him profoundly, in the sense that he didn't want to do harm to others unless they attacked his family, and he wanted to spend time with their children, however many they had.

Lucius, however, backed Arthur to run, who in the end also decided he wanted to take Lucius in an offer to work in a new venture, a multinational to use the combined talent of those rescued at their new homes. In the end Kingsley stayed and did a fair job.

So it was that what started as a letter inviting Hermione to come and listen to an offer, turned into a lifetime adventure which made her happy beyond what she had ever expected out of life.

Finis.

* * *

A/N

I will write a sequel of one of the finished stories, later. I will let readers vote.

I am sad to say goodbye to this story, but it is time to move forward. It was great fun.

Thanks to the lovely readers and more thanks to those who wrote reviews.

I will be preparing a PDF for those who wrote reviews, it is my way to say thanks. I will send you allthe link. The pdf will contain a couple of illustrations of Camellia and Leroy, and Hermione in her wedding dress.


End file.
